House of Switch
by raenbc
Summary: What happens when a project for drama class puts everyone in someone else's shoes? Read to find out! All characters, couples start as: Fabian/Nina Mick/Mara
1. Abuse of Power

**FanFiction keeps calling me back! I can blame all the awesome HoA FanFic authors out there =] This is for you.**

**I reeeeaaalllyyy love this show, so this was bound to happen, but I don't own House of Anubis. Or Ancient Aliens.**

5/25/11

"We only just got back this term and Mr. Winkler's forcing a project on us." Patricia scoffed. Joy brushed it off. "I think it's a cool idea." She said, holding the door to the drama classroom open until the rest of her housemates walked in. "Would that be because you came up with it?" Jason-who was waiting for the eight of them there at the end of classes so he could explain the project-asked his student, as he went to fetch two small ceramic bowls off his desk.

Before Joy could answer, Jerome groaned in disgust. "Joy!" Patricia shouted angrily at her best friend. At first, she could only shrug. She put her housemates on a guilt trip, saying: "No one missed me!" Referring to what went on the previous year. The truth was, no one forgot her, especially not Patricia. So, reluctantly, they all agreed to the idea. Whatever it was.

"Alright." Jason said, in full-on teacher mode. Not that he ever wasn't in that mode, he just related to his kids students well. "To test your acting skills, Joy will act as a scorekeeper while the rest of you… try on someone else's shoes." He left his explanation at that and passed the gray bowl in Nina's direction. "Ladies first." He told her.

The American eyed the four folded slips of paper and picked the one on top. She unfolded it, a bit uneasy. "Mick." She read. Jerome laughed, mumbling a barely audible: "So sad…" Jason nodded. "That should be interesting." Most of the others laughed then too, but Mick didn't comment.

Fabian shifted uncomfortably. For some reason he felt worried. If Nina was going to be acting like Mick, she'd have to study him. That was awkward, to say the least, and left Fabian somewhat jealous.

Nina passed the bowl to her roommate. Amber tossed the pieces of paper as if they were salad, and Jerome scowled at her unnecessary action. "Fabian." She finally announced, sounding proud. He could only wonder why, but all eyes were on Mara, who picked next. "Alfie." She said, in a voice as weird as he was. He took offense to this, but couldn't speak his mind. He was drowned out by a whining groan, coming from Patricia.

She eyed Jason, almost evilly. "You mean I get stuck playing the _slimeball?" _Her comment backfired, making a satisfied Jerome smirk. She scoffed in disgust while Jason handed Mick the other bowl, which was electric blue.

When he unfolded the paper he chose, he said nothing. He only glanced at Patricia. "Good luck." She told him, making no attempt to hide her sarcasm. He countered it with cockiness. "I won't need it." He replied, passing his roommate the bowl.

Fabian sighed before taking his pick. "Mara." He told everyone, feeling relieved. He thought it wouldn't be much of a stretch.

Alfie picked next, looking excited. His face broke into a smile when he saw who he'd be playing, but he kept quiet, not even making eye contact with anyone. "_Well_?" Jerome urged. "I'm American." He said, laughing.

Nina raised her eyebrows. "You don't sound it." He gave her a look. "You don't sound like Mick." "Gimme a break, yeah?" She answered, slipping right into a British accent. While most of her housemates just cracked up, Mick was so pleasantly surprised he actually clapped for her. "Brava." Jason agreed under laughs. "Brava." Then, the laughter ended, when Jerome came to a realization.

"Oh, crud!" He exclaimed, beyond annoyed. "I'm **_AMBER_**?"

In reaction, her face turned red from laughing. "You'll never pull that off. Consider your project flunked." "Well, if that's the case," Jason began, "you can too." Amber blinked, oblivious. "Why?" Jason looked at Joy, telling her she could tell her she could take that one.

"I'll be taking notes on everyone's performance the whole time, and in the end, we'll take our scores and average them out for one grade."

"_What_?" Patricia practically screamed. "That's not fair!" Mara agreed. Of course, Jerome chimed in then. "Yeah. Mick's a terrible actor. Mick's a terrible everything." He added without hesitation. "Oh, who asked _you, _Slimeball?"

Jerome looked at Mick crossly. "That acting-like-someone-else thing is only funny when Nina does it." "Speaking of this… acting-like-someone-else thing, how long is it gonna go on for?" Fabian asked anyone who would listen, having to talk over his housemates' arguments. "Two weeks." Joy replied. "_Two weeks_?" Alfie echoed, as if she'd spoken in some alien language. "This is gonna be torture." "It's torture already." Jerome corrected.

Feeling annoyed, Jason spoke up. "Here's an idea, how about you _try_?" That shut them up quickly, and the only sounds he heard after that were hushed mumbles as the group left the room, dragging their feet.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be Amber." Jerome said at supper. "You sound like her the way you're whining." Fabian pointed out. "Mara wouldn't say that to me." Jerome replied.<p>

Fabian looked to Joy. "Aren't we technically off the clock?" "Technically," Joy couldn't help but mock: "we're never off the clock." Amber let out a disapproving "Aww", while Joy went on explaining. "The more you act like the person you're supposed to, the higher your score. Of course, after lights out you get a break. You don't have to try to dream like your... character."

"Good." Jerome said. "A closet full of high heeled shoes? Nightmare." He shuddered, making Amber glare and Alfie chuckle.

Fabian turned his attention to Nina and her plate, which was heaping. He swallowed a laugh, since-if Nina was in character-that was the norm. The second she finished eating, she stood up.

"Goin' for a run." She announced, in her 'Mick voice'. Trudy smiled at how well she was able to stay in character. The others just found it bizarre. Before she left, Nina went near where Fabian was and sitting and planted a small kiss right on his lips. Something still perfectly in character being that he was Mara.

Joy swallowed a pang of jealousy . There was no reason for her to be jealous of 'Mick' and 'Mara'. Patricia, however, sure looked like she was. It was a haunting discovery for Jerome. _She knows_. He thought. If Alfie could see that so easily though, why wouldn't she be able to? Jerome didn't want to think about that anymore, and shut off his thoughts. Feeling more like Amber by the second.

Nina left, leaving Fabian to sit there breathless and blushing shyly. She might have been playing a role, but the affect her 'act' had on him was still the same. _Thank you, probability._ He thought.

* * *

><p>When Nina got back from her run-which lasted a lot less time than she anticipated-the first thing she did after taking a shower was break character.<p>

"I've gotta hand it to him. I don't know how Mick does it. I was all sweaty, and I'm exhausted. " Amber cringed. "You must be dizzy too if you think I wanted to know that!" She said, as she grabbed a guitar, the one she stole from Fabian's room.

Good instinct told Nina to head for the hills. Amber's playing sounded like a catfight underwater. Slipping back into that British accent of hers, Nina said: "Is it supposed to make your ears bleed?" "I'm working on it." Amber answered calmly, as Alfie walked into the girls' room.

Nina had an apple in her hand-that seemed to almost magically appear-when he did. Amber gave him a warm smile, and Nina wasn't sure if it was part of the act or not. She took a few bites of her apple just before Alfie spoke. "By any chance, are you writing a song for me?"

Something was even more off about the way Amber played in that moment, and Nina's apple fell right out of her hand thanks to shock. Flustered, Amber stammered. "Well, if it isn't my _American_ girlfriend." Nina laughed, not able to help herself, breaking character once again. "You're accent is so… spot on."

Amber crossed her arms, breaking character as well. "Yeah, and it's a complete abuse of power!"

That definitely sounded like something Fabian would say, because it had the two others confused. "What?" Alfie asked, while Nina picked up her apple. She wondered if Mick would've eaten it off the floor.

Amber told Alfie, "Stop trying to seduce me with your American accent." "He's not." Nina defended, giggling about Amber's use of the word 'seduce'. "He's acting like me." Sighing, Nina spoke under her breath. "That is something I would say." She'd been wishing Fabian would play her a song for a long time.

Joy, who'd been standing outside the room with her MP3 player recording, had heard enough of the conversation. She walked down the hall to stand outside Patricia and Mara's room, and listen in on theirs.

Mara was just coming in. "Where've you been?" Patricia asked, sounding as if she didn't much care. In answer, Mara took what she bought out of the shopping bag, and Patricia found herself looking at an _Ancient Aliens _box set. "Marathon?" Mara begged eagerly. Patricia raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Sure, why not?" Mara frantically popped the first DVD in the player and sat down next to her best friend. "And you know what the best part about this is?" Patricia laughed harshly, and asked: "Watching you squirm at the creepy parts?" Mara shot her a glare. "No." A smile formed on her face when she finished her thought: "While we watch we can plan our next big prank." Patricia smiled slyly. She loved the crafty side of Mara. She didn't have to do much acting when she said: _Alfie_, I have never been more proud of you."

* * *

><p>After lights out, Fabian and Nina were happy to be back to their old selves, hanging out in the attic.<p>

Being romantic as Mick and Mara turned out to be just not the same. They both felt there was always a fight brewing.

"You know what I like about this project?" He locked eyes with her as she slipped her hand into his. "What?" "It's not as difficult as it seems. You and I are still a couple," She began, smiling. "Amber and I and Jerome and Alfie are still get to be best friends-" I hope you're right." Fabian interrupted.

Nina paused, puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked him slowly. "If anyone starts taking this too seriously, it could put strain on some relationships, maybe even end them." He said, trying to look at the situation logically. The way Mara would.

Anger crept into Nina's tone, and at first she barely noticed. "It's _just _acting." "Not if we let it get to our heads." "I'm not gonna let it get to my head." She argued. "I didn't say you would."

"But I'm the only one taking this seriously." "How am I not?" Fabian asked Nina, letting go of her hand. "What've you done that's anything like what Mara would do? Did you make up a training schedule for me?" She was partially teasing, but he stood up, finding himself close to yelling. He sounded more like Mick rather than Mara when he did. "You don't _need _one, you're not Mick!"

Nina realized how they both were acting, and spoke her mind: "This is _ridiculous." _She laughed at herself, and he laughed along with her as he looked at her lovingly again. "How are we gonna survive these two weeks?" Nina returned the look, standing up and taking both of his hands that time.

"The same way we made it through the mystery, Fabian: one step at a time…"

**Thanks for reading! So happy to upload, and I'd be extra happy to get some reviews. If you guys have any ideas for how they should act like each other, or anything else about the story, let me know. Thanks again! =]**


	2. Breaking the 'Law'

**Chapter 2, YAY! Loved writing this, hope you love reading! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! =]**

**I don't own HoA**

When it came time for Mick and Mara's training the next morning, the real Mara should have guessed that her stopwatch would be missing. She swore she could faintly hear Fabian urging Nina on outside, and wondered if Nina came anywhere close to beating Mick's record.

She made her way down to the kitchen, with something hidden behind her back. Jerome noticed her immediately, but wasn't sure if he should show interest or not. Amber could be confusing that way, Jerome still had no idea whether she liked Alfie or not. He could bet Alfie didn't know either.

"For you." Mara said, holding out a rose to him. It took all Jerome had for his face not to turn the color of that rose, especially when Mara added: "The epitome of… loveliness." He couldn't help but laugh at that. It was one of the strangest things he'd ever heard, and certifiably dorky, so it definitely fit Alfie's character description. Though he wasn't sure if Alfie knew what the word 'epitome' even meant.

"Aw, thanks Alfie." Jerome told Mara. It sounded extremely awkward, even though Mara was already responding to 'Alfie' as if it was her given name. Plus, Jerome was beyond thankful.

Mick tried not to let what he was seeing bother him. He had to remind himself that it was 'Amber' and 'Alfie' he was looking at, not Clarke and _his _girl. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if Patricia was jealous of the situation. He always thought of 'Slimeball' as more of a pet name, and decided that after lights out he would ask Patricia if that was the case. She was looking in his direction anyway, possibly to avoid the scene in front of them.

Mick hoped he was in character, because he honestly felt like a green-eyed monster. And he was dead tired of that. Standing up, he left without a word. Typical behavior-sometimes-for Patricia. Oddly enough, he wasn't acting like her in that moment. _Forget about training_. He thought, not even sure if that would be going on for the next two weeks.

So instead, Mick was making a classic Amber move. He was going shopping.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, gross." Nina said, unable to stop herself when she caught sight of her roommate's fingers as the two were walking to class. Amber didn't think it was very in character to wear gloves, so she shoved her blistered hands into her pockets. "It's called dedication." She said simply, annoyed that Nina seemed to think she could get away with saying anything insulting, just because she said it with a British accent. Nina couldn't agree more with what Amber said, though. Amber Millington, allowing herself to play guitar until she blistered, just for a project? That <em>was <em>dedication.

Just then, Jerome came running up to the two girls. Amber knew the look on his face. It was an expression she used, perfectly mirrored. She knew what was coming: gossip. _How did he master my gossip face so fast_? She wondered, as he spoke.

"Someone's in _trouble_." He informed them in a sing-song sort of way. An Amber trademark. "Who?" Nina asked, while Amber had a feeling they wouldn't get an answer. "You'll see." _Genius_. She complimented herself. Nina groaned, in true Mick fashion. She thought she _must _be into her character, because she suddenly found Jerome annoying. Even if it was Jerome playing Amber. She wondered what the real Mick would think of it all.

Down the hall, Joy was talking to Patricia. "Nina's in the lead right now." "That's no shock. She _always _has to be the star of the show." Joy laughed coldly in response to that.

"You're doing a good job too. Spoken like the true jerk Jerome is."

Not that Joy could blame Patricia for being mad. No matter what, Nina would always stand out at their school. _No one stands out more_. She thought.

Meanwhile, Patricia received a text message. It was from Jerome. She could tell without even looking at the top of the screen, since everything was written out properly. Not that she knew any way to translate the message into text talk.

At first, she squinted in confusion when she read it: _PATRICIA WILLIAMSON BROKE DRESS CODE_. Then it clicked. 'Patricia Williamson'. Also known as Mick Campbell.

Joy got the same text, and the two best friends looked at each other. "Why would Mick break dress code?" Patricia thought aloud. "Maybe because he's a rebel." Came the reply, from behind her.

With how far Joy's jaw dropped, she was almost afraid to turn around. Joy took back her last thought. Mick had star potential too. But Patricia didn't notice that when she looked at him.

All she saw was eyeliner, rimming blue eyes filled with defiance. "But _I _wouldn't know." He went on, while Patricia stared at his biker boots, black clothes and the contrast of a gray jacket. (Much longer than to her liking, but she counted it as poetic license.) Utter shock had her frozen in place.

Mick walked away, smiling smugly. "Tell me I'm dreaming." Patricia told Joy. It looked like something straight out of a movie. The scene in the hallway, where all the awe-filled eyes were locked on one person who walked like they owned the world.

In Patricia's opinion, Mick's score should've gone down just because of that. She couldn't remember a day when she made everyone's heads turn. (Then again, she'd never pulled anything like that.)

"What are you all starin' at?" Apparently, Mick agreed.

* * *

><p>Fabian was at his locker at the end of the school day, when Nina came striding up to him.<p>

He hadn't seen her all day, and now he knew how Mara felt. No wonder she could come off as clingy and awkward to other people.

"I figure you can blame temporary insanity if you don't like it." Nina said, handing him something. A present, left unwrapped. It was plain to see why when Fabian's mind registered what he was looking at: A songbook-half full with the chords to some of his favorite songs, and half empty for the ones he had yet to write- along with glow in the dark guitar strings and holographic picks. Some depicted constellations and other stuff science freaks swoon over. There was one that stood out from the rest: the eye of Horus. That one blinked. Everything was completely customized and personalized.

"I was gonna buy you a gift that fit Mara's personality, but then I wanted it to be extra-special so I stopped obsessing over my project grade and-" "Bought me all this expensive stuff?" He asked, trying to stress that while he absolutely loved the gift, she should never spend her money like that again. His smile spread so wide his cheeks hurt. It was good pain. "Well," Nina said, returning a smile just as bright. "It was either that or a recording studio, and who knows how much that would've set me back."

Their laughter echoed through the halls, nearly drowning out all of Fabian's words of thanks.

* * *

><p>All throughout the day, Mara had followed Jerome around like a lost puppy, and not once did he complain. Although, conversation was awkward, since every line seemed scripted. He wished Alfie and Amber would shut up once in awhile, so he and Mara could let their eyes do the talking for them when they were in character.<p>

Even as Amber, Jerome knew that he would stay in a state of limbo with Mara, since nothing was official between Amber and Alfie. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

Patricia dragged Mara away from the table at supper. Annoyed that she interrupted Mara's attempts at flirting-as Alfie for Amber, but flirting he'd thoroughly enjoyed no less- Jerome just had to eavesdrop.

"Listen," Patricia ordered. "as your best friend, I've held this in for a long time, but you know how it is. I don't want to see you hurt unless I'm the one causing the pain. "Dude, what are you saying?" Mara asked, all Alfie-like. Jerome was lost too. Whatever this was, it didn't sound good to him.

"I'm saying you should give up on Amber."

Jerome's eyes went wide, but not just because of what he'd heard. A blue and white soccer ball nearly caught him right in the face.

"Sorry." Nina said, chasing after it. Patricia and Mara were so caught off guard, they forgot what they were even discussing. Jerome could tell, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I made the team today. You'd think I'd have much better aim." Mick, who only left the kitchen when he saw it was his property being kicked around and went to investigate, had to break character then just to ask: "When have I ever played football in the house?"

In response, Nina simply folded her arms. "Okay, maybe once." He admitted.

"Wait a second." Patricia said, turning to Nina. By now, all of the kids were in the hallway, wondering why everyone else was letting the food get cold. "Did you just say you made the team?" Nina just nodded in answer. "Wow, they must be letting anyone on these days." Patricia said, slipping back into character.

Nina 'fought back' by following her lead. "Always got something to say Clarke. Yet nobody's listening."

Jerome wished something else would come crashing through the room, so everyone would stop talking about him like he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>That night, no one could sleep.<p>

Instead of heading to the attic, something brought Fabian to the living room, where Patricia and Mick were deep in conversation. He couldn't believe his ears, because hearing them talk to each other at all was a rarity.

"Just because you're playing me doesn't mean you know everything there is to know about me." "I know that." Mick replied. "I thought that's why we were talking." Patricia laughed sarcastically. "No, we're talking because you got hungry-big surprise-but the fridge is empty."

"Thanks a lot, Nina." Mick mumbled miserably. Fabian swallowed his laughter, not wanting to give himself away. At that moment, Patricia spoke a bit louder as she said: "You're not _literally_ invisible. We know you're there, Fabian."

Her words would have hurt if Mick hadn't stood up for him. "I think you're taking your role too seriously, Patricia. Besides, you can't even play Jerome right." He said, as Fabian joined the two others on the couch.

"Not everything Jerome says is an insult." Patricia gave Mick a look. "How would you know? He hates your guts." "That's encouraging." He replied, gritting his teeth when he faked a smile.

Fabian tried to steer the conversation away from Jerome. He seemed to be a touchy subject for both Mick and Patricia. The last thing Fabian wanted was another fight. He didn't even want to be stuck in the middle of one. "So, uh, did you end up getting in trouble for breaking dress code today?" He asked his roommate.

"Actually, I didn't. I guess the teachers found it too funny to care." Patricia scoffed. "No, that's not the reason." She said, making both boys look at her to elaborate. She eyed Mick angrily. "Don't you get it by now? Must be nice to have your father's money get you out of everything."

Mick was taken aback, but didn't make that obvious. Still, he had to know: "Why are you so _mad_?" "I'm not mad," Patricia insisted. "I'm-" "Obnoxious?" Mick interrupted. She sure sounded it to him. She'd been throwing jabs at him since he got there. "Spell obnoxious." Patricia challenged, doubting Mick had the brain power to do so. Yet he responded with no hesitation. "P-A-T-R-I-C-I-A."

Fabian couldn't help laughing then. "You walked right into that one." He said. Sounding very unlike himself. He blamed that on surprise over the fact that Mick had a comeback. Patricia cocked her head to the side a bit when she replied. "Yeah, I did." She admitted. "Just like if you don't watch out Fabian, you're gonna walk right into my fist."

She was answered by a wince. "Ouch. That hurt _me_." The three on the couch looked up to see Alfie.

He looked at Patricia and asked: "Why you gotta be so mean?" She smiled, appearing amused by the question, and answered him with one of her own. "Why you gotta quote Taylor Swift?"

Alfie looked to Fabian then. "Don't all American girls do that?" He asked. Fabian shrugged. He hadn't the slightest notion of how to even begin to answer that. "I'm practicing." Alfie explained to Patricia. "I gotta get my act together."

Fabian laughed at the pun, and Patricia gave him a look. "Do you think everything's funny at 4:00 in the morning?" "You can't tell time." He said, making the other boys laugh along with him then, since she was exaggerating. In response, Patricia groaned. "If this conversation isn't going anywhere, I'm going back to bed."

"But you haven't even answered my question." Mick reminded her, referring to what he'd said when he first sat down with her, long before Fabian showed up. "What?" Apparently, he had to remind her of that too.

Mick looked between Fabian and Alfie, then back at Patricia-who was losing patience-almost nervously. "I can't repeat it now that there are people around."

As far as he was concerned, her secrets were her secrets. If he was playing her, they would just have to be his secrets too.

Besides, someone stole the other's attention. "Are you guys having some sort of secret party without me?" Amber asked as she walked in the room, even though it got quiet enough to hear crickets chirp. Fabian didn't bother to answer right away. "It's 12:01." He informed the others. "And we're up, so does that mean we're back on the clock?"

Patricia responded to both Amber and Fabian's questions. She laughed beforehand, and Mick noticed that for the first time since they'd been sitting on the couch together, it was a good-natured laugh. "I really hope not. I don't wanna scare anyone with my imitation of Jerome's dancing."

"That's scary enough on it's own." Mick said, sharing a laugh with all the others.

"Aren't _you_ one to talk." Jerome asked, as he lead Mara, Joy and Nina into the living room. They all showed up at once, wondering where their roommates had gone.

Fabian got an idea, and-trying to avoid yet another argument-he let everyone in on it. "As long as we're all up, shouldn't we be figuring out how to play each other better?"

Everyone agreed, but no one spoke for awhile. They were afraid that the more they talked about themselves, the deeper they'd go.

Keeping still tongues was caution, since the secrets that were right on the tips could make them razor sharp.

Fabian decided to be the first to take that risk anyway, even though he had no idea what digging deep would lead to. He just had to think of where to start…

**Thanks for reading please review! Also, feel free to give any ideas, especially on acting tips for the next chapter. Tell me some of your favorite things about the characters, it'll be a really big help. Thanks again! =]**


	3. The Cover Up

**Here's chapter 3, and a little chart to stop confusion, because I know the roles can get mind boggling sometimes [Thanks to all those who read, reviewed and gave ideas!]**

**Nina plays Mick Fabian plays Mara Patricia plays Jerome Amber plays Fabian Mick plays Patricia Mara plays Alfie Jerome plays Amber Alfie plays Nina**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

"Amber, some advice on acting like me…" Fabian began, trailing off for a split second, until he had her full attention. "Stutter a lot. Oh, and… talk to yourself." He murmured. Everyone laughed, because it was true. Amber was surprised Fabian knew that he even had those habits. Apparently, Patricia was on the same wavelength,

"You realize that about yourself?" She asked Fabian. "Sure I do, it's just another one of my quirks." Nina told him: "Don't worry about it though. It's cute." "_Oh_!" Amber said-since she figured something out-not giving Fabian a chance to smile over what Nina said. "I'll make it even cuter. Thanks, Fabian." He nodded, laughing silently.

"As long as we're on the subject of Amber," Fabian said, looking in Jerome's direction: "Maybe you should start saying 'WWVBD' more often." Jerome seemed to be deep in thought after hearing that, much to Fabian's surprise. _He's actually considering that idea_? It seemed practically impossible.

"Patricia, for you I'd say expression is key," Fabian advised. In his opinion, the looks on his face were the only way Jerome ever was expressive. "But avoid eye contact." In a whisper, he added: "Apparently your character's too cool for that."

And apparently Fabian wasn't as much of a genius as he'd like to think, because he hadn't picked up on the fact that Jerome had very sensitive hearing.

Fabian looked between Mara and Nina then, and they wondered what was on his mind. So, he let them know. "And, uh… no offense to the ones you're portraying, but… you two might wanna…" He could think of no way to sugarcoat what he said next: "dumb down what you say a bit."

Amber's eyes got fiery. "Oh, yeah, _no offense_. Talk about dumb, _Fabian_." "How can you say something like that?" Alfie added. Fabian knew it was a poor choice of words, but he thought he had a valid point. "Sorry?" He told them, wishing the word hadn't come out like a question.

"You will be." Amber assured him. Which meant he was in trouble, and-even if he _was _a genius, Fabian had no idea what that meant by Amber's terms. "Okay, moving on." he said, hoping she'd forget about her little grudge. "Does anyone else have acting tips to give?"

"Well," Nina said, taking a second to think about it, while Fabian silently thanked her for keeping him saying anything else that made him sound like he was asking for a fight, "I liked Mick's idea, dressing up like our 'characters'. Style says a lot about a person."

No one seemed to be considering her idea. "Fabian has no style." Amber said. He brushed that off, feeling deserving after what he'd said. "Yeah," Jerome agreed. "and I am not dressing in anything that looks like those atrocities Amber calls clothes."

"You're just jealous because _I _look like a supermodel." Amber said to him, smirking. "I don't know." Patricia said casually. Amber and the others looked at her to explain that. She hesitated, but spoke her mind regardless. "Jerome dresses pretty… sharp."

That was unexpected. "I mean seriously," She went on. "You could have gone to prom in your casual wear and we'd _still_ feel like you were trying to show us up."

Amber scoffed. "Patricia, you're not supposed to tell him that, even though it's _so true_… but once the modesty's gone so is the awesomeness!" Everyone else's eyebrows drew together. "Did anyone catch that?" Joy asked, completely lost.

"I think my brain just exploded." Fabian replied.

To try and clear things up for at least Jerome, Amber told him: "Don't let it go to your head." He still didn't speak, stuck on Patricia's random compliment. Or was it an insult? It seemed that way by the time she finished her thought, and he couldn't wrap his head around it. So he just left it alone.

Mick, on the other hand, couldn't just drop it. Since his conversation with Patricia started, she'd insulted almost everyone who spoke to her. Then she goes of and tells Jerome something like that. It wasn't such a big deal, but it wasn't typical of her either. Mick could only wonder what she was really thinking.

"We could cheat." Hearing that, everyone thought they were dreaming. Not only was that statement confusing, Mara was the one who suggested it. Despite how crazy it sounded, Jerome was open to suggestion. "How do we do that?" Mara gave her answer as if it was obvious: "We all just act the same."

Fabian raises his eyebrows. "Mara, you can be so surprisingly… evil." He exaggerated jokingly. "I think I'm gonna like playing you." "You see what he's saying?" Paticia asked Mara. "We have to this project the right way. It would take the fun out of it if we were all acting like a bunch of robots."

Since Patricia had stated her opinion on just about everything else, Jerome said: "What do you suggest?"

"Stick to key words." She said. "Nina, keep being sporty. Fabian, be sweet. Amber, be smart. Mara, be weird. And funny. Jerome, be… smiley. And Alfie, be brave. Now shouldn't we all get to bed? Not that I'm looking forward to it, but we have school tomorrow." Patricia reminded her housemates.

Most everybody listened right away. They headed off to their rooms, Fabian mumbling to himself sadly: "I thought I was sweet."

It took Patricia a little while to realize she wasn't alone.

Mick had gotten up from the couch, but he stopped when he got to the living room doorway. "So, what do I do?"

She looked up quickly, but hesitated in answering. "Be… be…edgy, I guess." What was to guess? He was afraid to ask, but that thought reminded Mick of his original question for Patricia.

"I know I'm risking being pummeled for asking this, but… do you like Jerome?" She didn't answer like he thought she would. She didn't burst out laughing, or yell at him for even thinking something like that. Patricia just said: "What does it matter? I still act the same either way."

Mick blinked. "Okay, but now I'm just curious." "Curiosity killed the cat." she answered. He heaved a sigh of frustration.

"I'm supposed to be you! Why can't I know? It's not like I'll tell anyone." "Yeah, I believe that." Patricia said sarcastically. "You should. Don't you trust yourself?" He joked. She wasn't amused. "You're nothing like me." She said harshly, standing up. "Maybe Mara's right and we should cheat, I feel like I'm surrounded by robots anyway." With that, she pushed past him. The tables had turned, and-for a change-Mick was frozen in place over something Patricia did.

* * *

><p>While getting ready for school later that morning, Jerome came back into his room to hear a perfectly girlish scream escape Alfie's lips, and he doubted it was part of playing Nina.<p>

"What are you screaming about?" He asked, remembering to stay smiley like Patricia suggested, just in case Alfie did happen to be acting. Although his jaw ached already, and Jerome wondered how Amber kept it up all day long,

"Man, it must have been dark last night…" Alfie said more to himself, unable to focus his attention anywhere. Jerome was annoyed. "Again, _what _are you screaming about?" Alfie gave him a look like he was as dumb as a brick.

"Did you even _look _in the bathroom mirror today or did that giant zit on your face block your view?" Alfie had himself in hysterics with that one.

"WHAT? " Jerome ran to his mirror so fast he nearly ate glass. He then said something he knew Amber never would. "I look _terrible_…"

"Nonsense." His eyes widened when he saw the figure that appeared behind him. He clamped his hand over the blemish-that he felt covered the entire surface of his right cheek-while Mara said: "You're absolutely the most beautiful person in this universe or any other."

Alfie squinted at the two of them, picking up on a slight pause in Mara's little speech. He noted that she only added 'or any other' to sound like him. Or maybe she just paused for dramatic effect.

"What do I do about this?" Jerome asked Mara, hoping she wouldn't suggest he cover it with makeup. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a band-aid. "It's all I've got." She said, sounding apologetic. Jerome couldn't help laughing when he saw the band-aid was covered in flying saucers.

He stuck it on his face with lightning speed. "Do you think anyone will notice?" Alfie walked away from that train wreck right then, even though he wasn't sure that's what Nina would do. "And he says I'm the weird one…"

Mara tried to think like Alfie when she replied to Jerome's question. "Not if I do the same thing." She took out another band-aid and put it on her own cheek. "Now we match." "You're crazy." Jerome commented under laughs.

"It's part of my charm." He rolled his eyes playfully in reply, and Mara said: "C'mon, breakfast's getting cold. Besides, if we don't get down there fast Mick's gonna inhale all the hash browns again."

Jerome laughed happily as he followed Mara to the kitchen. Mick, who oddly enough wasn't seated at the table and scarfing down food like Mara predicted (although by 'Mick' she could've meant Nina) was the first to see them.

"I'm scared." He said, eying them questioningly. They wondered if he meant that in character. Scaring Patricia was a challenge. On the subject of Patricia, Amber was questioning her whereabouts. Joy worried a bit. "She said she'd be right down. " No one saw her anywhere, and they doubted she was watching Fabian help Nina train.

It was minutes before she came down, and a clicking sound gave that away. Everyone at table looked up and Jerome, Mara and Mick watched as she passed them, stunned.

She pretended not to notice, while they stared at her new uniform. Her white collared shirt had a satiny feel, underneath a cashmere sweater. Her tights were lacy knee-highs. Her pleated skirt was velvet.

Most shocking of all, her trademark hair pieces were gone. Her hair was sculpted yet smooth, thanks to some mystery hair product.

In that moment she was the definition of elegant.

Although her self-righteous smile stayed hidden, Mick could bet she had a song stuck in her head. _Anything you can do, I can do better_…

Instead of being insulted, he actually smiled about it. His smile faded quickly. A thought crossed Mick's mind. At first he dismissed it. It seemed ridiculous.

He had this empathy.

He couldn't be happy, even though he was impressed. The reason for that was because Patricia wasn't happy. He could feel it. Yet he kept quiet. At least about that.

"Lemme guess, your casual wear?" He mocked. "Sure." Patricia said. "You think I have time to get all dressed up?" She caught sight of Jerome, who looked amused yet awkward. Probably because of the colony of extra-terrestrials stuck to his face. "You guys match." She said, making him and Mara look at each other. Patricia just had to ask: "Why?"

Alfie answered for them, in his 'Nina voice'. Coming up with a random, crazy lie. "Oh, it's a new trend with couples. Matching accessories. I don't know why they chose a band-aid, but you gotta admit it looks pretty cool."

"Couples?" Patricia echoed. "How are they a couple?" Amber was wondering the same thing. Even she wasn't sure if that was her own feeling or what she thought Jerome was feeling.

Jerome shot Alfie a death glare. "Whoops," He said, not sounding threatened. "I didn't mean they were official or anything, but you _never _know. I think they're cute."

If Alfie was talking about him and Amber making a good couple, that would definitely make sense. If he was using his portrayal of Nina just to state his opinion on Jerome and Mara in front of almost everyone, Jerome wouldn't doubt that he'd been abducted by aliens. He just hoped Mick didn't look at the situation with the latter option.

"Ugh, stop being so _mushy_." Mick told Alfie. "How many times have I told you that I can fix you up with someone?" Jerome asked, sounding very much like Amber. It was a bit creepy for Patricia to hear, but funny for Amber. Words about playing matchmaker sounded strange coming form anyone else's mouth. Jerome went on talking. "You only think it's mushy 'cause you don't have anyone."

That was harsh. Mick knew the truth hurt, but he only just realized how much it bothered him to be single for a full two weeks-at least until after lights out.

_Do girls really get teased for that?_ The thought of it was weird, stupid, and scary. "Shut up!" Everyone felt that was Patricia-appropriate behavior-even Patricia-so they weren't surprised. But Mick was the one who shut up after that. He felt like the room was spinning. What was going on? That, he couldn't sort out. All he knew was he needed fresh air.

Out of habit, he took off running without saying a thing. Amber blinked, and broke character. "Was that part of his act, or…" Her voice trailed off. No one really had an answer. Except for Patricia.

"I'll go find out."

If Mick had been still in character when he left, Patricia should have known the reason why. For some reason it scared her somewhat, not knowing what was going on in his head.

Watching her leave, the other's could swear she was trying to match Mick's top speed…

**Thanks for reading, please review! The ending to this chapter came out of nowhere, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm planning on making the next chapter very... coupley. What couples do you like? Any ideas? I really need ideas for Patricia and Mara's prank. Thanks again! =] **


	4. By the Book

**I LOVE this chapter! It's my favorite so far =] Thanks for all those who read, reviewed, gave ideas, favorited and all that good stuff! =] Here's the chart again-**

**Nina plays Mick Fabian plays Mara Patricia plays Jerome Amber plays Fabian Mick plays Patricia Mara plays Alfie Jerome plays Amber Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Patricia asked once she found Mick. He was in the gym-a place he thought of as a slice of heaven-sitting on the bleachers. They were the only two there.

"I will." He assured her. "On one condition." She gave him a glassy-eyed glare. "What?" "Tell me if you like Jerome or not."

She felt like kicking something, maybe Mick.

"Give it a rest, will you? I already told you, it doesn't matter!" "It matters to me." He argued. "Well, you're the actor. What do you think?"

"I think I wanna know the truth." "Don't _make_ me come up there," She warned. "or you'll find yourself on the floor in three seconds flat!" Mick just smirked, unflinching.

"You are so stubborn." Patricia said, wishing he'd just drop the subject. "I know. That's why I'm so good at playing you." He answered proudly.

"Just tell me why you even wanna know." She said, tired of the back and forth. Patricia looked at the clock and so that they'd be late to class.

"It would help me play you better if I knew one of your secrets." Mick explained. "I'll tell you a secret," she submitted. "Just not that one." "So it's true!" He said, springing up.

"_What's_ true?" Patricia asked. "I didn't _say _anything!" "Yes you did!" He exclaimed, getting frustrated. "PATRICIA, YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU LIKE JEROME!"

"First of all, no I didn't." She said, sounding surprisingly calm. "And second you're talking to _me_, not all the kids in the hallway." She hoped Jerome wasn't one of those kids.

"Wait, so do you like him or not?" Mick asked. "I don't know." Patricia murmured. Mick thought he must have heard wrong.

"You don't know? 'I don't know' would be an acceptable answer if you asked me anything science-related, but how do you not know if you like somebody? Especially someone you live with?"

Patricia wasn't fazed but anything that Mick said. "What's your opinion? Do I or don't I?" She asked him.

"I can't decide that for you, but it seems like it to me. You're both deep, I'll admit. Doesn't make you a couple though."

Patricia was caught off guard. Mick had just called her deep. And more shockingly, Jerome.

She'd always agreed with that. To her, the rabbit hole to Wonderland didn't hold a candle to Jerome in terms of depth.

She had to laugh about the compliment. "Mick Campbell, did you just say something somewhat heartfelt?" Patricia teased. "I'm not heartless, you know." He replied.

Just because the words 'jock' and 'jerk' shared two letters didn't mean they were basically the same thing. At least, not in his case.

"Oh yeah, you're not?" She said, walking up the bleachers in search of proof. She checked for a pulse, but it took her awhile to find it. When she did, she found Mick's heartbeat going like a bullet train.

Patricia eyed him awkwardly over the speed of his pulse. "I ran here, remember?" He made a good point. "Now we both gotta run." Patricia told him. "We're late."

They headed off to class at that point, and Mick guessed that unless she brought it up again, Patricia would never know the reason why he 'ran away' in the first place. And he thought it best not to mention that he'd been sitting there in the gym for at least fifteen full minutes before she even found him.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Amber said to Alfie when she came up to him in the hallway later that day. By her slight stammer, he could tell she meant the greeting as Fabian.<p>

Jerome never imagined he'd hear the words she spoke next. "Do you wanna go out later?"

Alfie blinked. "Uh, hold on a second." He said, using his American accent. Though some of the words were slurred. Jerome realized why when he found himself being dragged into an empty classroom. "Pinch me." Alfie practically begged, unable to stop smiling. In compliance, Jerome proceeded to hit him upside the head. "OW! I said _pinch _me!" "Oh, sorry, I misheard you." Jerome laughed. Although he did that to get the stupid grin off Alfie's face. _He looks dumber than I do with this band-aid on my face…_

Jerome's little 'plan' was to no avail. Alfie couldn't care less about what he did, he was overjoyed. "I love this project." He gushed.

Jerome scoffed. "Calm yourself down, the date's not even real." "I don't care!" Alfie replied, practically skipping back to where Amber was. Jerome didn't even know why he bothered to follow.

"Yeah, sure." Alfie told a very confused-looking Amber, as if it was nothing. The two shared a beaming smile, and a long, loving look they'd seen Fabian and Nina give to each other countless times, while Jerome turned his attention elsewhere. Focusing on another conversation while Amber and Alfie made 'date' plans.

"So, are you talking a break from being me today? I wouldn't blame you, you seem so drained. " Mick shrugged his shoulders in response to Patricia's question, and stepped in front of her locker. The second he touched the dial, Patricia questioned him again. "What're you doing?"

"Testing my judgment." He told her, although she had absolutely no clue what that meant.

"You don't even know the combination, Meathead."

"Oh, yeah." He said, taking no offense to that. It definitely fit Jerome's profile. What she did next, however, didn't even fit hers.

Rather than swat Mick's hand away from the dial, Patricia guided it through the combination with her own hand.

Jerome's eyes widened just as much witnessing it as Mick's did experiencing it. Patricia didn't even seem to take notice of what she'd done, and practically ripped open her locker door.

Mick pushed some textbooks aside and pulled out a small, yet thick book of poetry.

"That's just creepy, how did you know where to find that?" She asked him, amazed. "Everything's a little complicated with you." Mick reasoned. "I figured if you _did _write poetry you wouldn't leave the book around for anyone to find." She nodded a bit, both impressed and surprised that he thought about her on such a deep level.

"Plus," Mick went on, "telling me your locker combination doesn't really count for you telling me a secret, and I'm kinda determined to find out… the answer to that question I keep asking you." He explained, not wanting to name names, since he knew Jerome was in earshot. The whole time Mick was speaking, he was thumbing through Patricia's poetry book, and-although he didn't know it- he was dangerously close to the 'J' pages.

Hearing this, Patricia yanked the book out of Mick's hands and started hitting him with it. Jerome was suddenly glad he decided to be nosy, enjoying the show.

"Okay, okay! Ahh!" Mick realized he should have known that Patricia considered anything a potential weapon. "C'mon Patricia," He said while he trying to dodge her incredible aim and reflexes, but getting knocked down in the process: "don't you realize that in theory you're beating yourself up?" (Although, he had to admit he wouldn't be surprised if one day Jerome decided to beat him with a book.)

"Stop saying that!" Patricia told him, keeping up the 'attack'. Jerome wondered why no one was doing anything to stop it, but his smirk said he couldn't complain.

"_'In theory_,'" Patricia mocked. "Who are you playing now, _Fabian_?" "No…Fabian…wouldn't be… stupid enough… to get himself in… this situation." Mick replied, obviously exhausted from trying to squirm away from the path of the book.

Patricia stopped on a dime. She tore out a handful of pages from the book and then tossed it back to him. "Now you can have it."

Mick stood up. "But you tore out, like, twenty pages!" He exaggerated. "You're lucky I didn't tear out your hair instead." Patricia said, walking off.

"Yeah, I love you too!" Mick called after her sarcastically. Oddly enough, he smiled after he said so. _Crazy girl…_

Jerome scowled at this. "What's with your face?" Amber asked, making him jump about a mile when she came up behind him. "Yeah." Alfie laughed. "'What's with your face?'" Jerome motioned to Mick, who was too deep into his reading to notice.

"He only wants what he can't have. It's _disgusting_." Alfie looked at Jerome oddly. "Did you just call yourself disgusting? Because you like M-" Protective instincts told Amber to pull Jerome back by his shirt, before he had the chance to lunge at Alfie. She turned him around so she could say something to him.

"Quit worrying. Mick's in a whole nother world right now, and he definitely doesn't like Patricia. That's just _weird_. Besides, everyone knows you fancy... you-know-who." Jerome gave Amber a weird look.

"How brain-dead are you?" He turned to Alfie and said: "Your 'girlfriend' thinks I have a crush on Voldemort." Alfie narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Like I haven't heard that one a trillion times." A few seconds later, he added: "She's not brain-dead!" "No wonder you two make such a beautiful couple." Jerome walked away from them laughing.

Turning a corner, he caught sight of Ms. Robinson. She happened to be passing by Mr. Winkler, and didn't acknowledge him in the least.

Jerome's "Amber instinct' kicked in and told him to do something about the situation. He thought himself insane to listen, but ran to catch up with Ms. Robinson anyway. She knew about the project, so it wouldn't be weird for her to see him all Ambered-out. Plus, for him, playing Amber meant he could be as weird as he wanted without consequence.

"What the _heck _was that Ms. Robinson?" Inside he laughed because of the fact that Amber found the word 'heck' to be threatening. "What do you think he is, _a brick wall_?" He couldn't believe she was still holding a grudge.

She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her like that. "I don't think this concerns you."

"Of _course _it does! It's part of my job as matchmaker. And I don't care how mad you are at him, _everyone _knows you two are a perfect match." Ms. Robinson shook her head. "Not everyone would agree."

Jerome gave Ms. Robinson his best '_Intimidation_ by Amber' face. "Oh, yeah? Give me one good reason." In response to that, she held up her hand with the back facing out.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, everyone was working on homework, or enjoying a 'pre-supper.' (A term Nina learned from Mick.)<p>

All was quiet until Jerome burst through the front door at full speed, yelling: "**MS. ROBINSON'S **_**ENGAGED**_!"

Unintentionally following the rules of cliché comedy, Nina spit took right in Mick's face. He was too shocked-as everyone else was-to tell her that he hadn't asked for a shower.

"What? To who?" Amber asked. "Mr. Winkler?" She said, hoping Jerome would say 'yes' but doubting so at the same time.

"_No!_" "_What_?" Everyone started whining. "Now my appetite's gone." Mick and Nina said in unison. They then looked at each other, sad that they couldn't share a laugh about it.

Jerome was taken be surprise. "Wait. Every one of you thinks they should be together?" Amber spoke for most of the girls when she mumbled: "Well, if not one of us…"

"Who's she engaged to?" Fabian asked slowly. The words sounded too strange to come out right. "I don't know!" "The point is _not _Jason." Patricia groaned. Jerome would have laughed at that if any of his housemates could manage a laugh in that moment.

"That's just stupid." Alfie grumbled. "How long has she been engaged for?" Fabian asked. Always with the details.

"Almost the whole summer." Jerome told everyone. "She only just found her ring again today, but this makes _no _sense whatsoever. Where did she find a guy so fast?" "Where did she find a guy better than _Jason_?" Amber wondered aloud.

"We gotta do something about this." Nina told her housemates. Joy looked at her. "Like what?"

She had her there. "I don't know." Nina replied. "Let's figure it out in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Just one secret. Everyone has to tell one. Joy made the rule." Mick taunted Patricia after lights out.<p>

He was standing in their room, and gave Joy a thankful smile. It was like she could read his mind. Patricia wasn't having it, though.

"But you have a book _full _of my secrets. You just have to know how to read between the lines." Her smile turned upside down. "Now get out of my room." He didn't argue, walking out after he kissed Mara goodnight.

"Patricia, Joy, can you guys go too?" "Why?" Joy asked Mara. "Fabian's gonna be here any second, and-" "You can't trust _us _with your secrets?" Patricia finished for her, sounding fuming mad. Mara looked apologetic. "Fine, whatever." Patricia mumbled as she and Joy walked out of the room.

Fabian came around right after that. Mara figured he wouldn't make her spill anything deep and dark, so she said: "What do you wanna know?" It wasn't much of a conversation-she didn't greet him or anything-but he looked like he didn't want to be there anyway, so she tried to get things over with.

But his question sideswiped her. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

It was hard for Fabian to imagine Mara as anything other than innocent, which is why he wanted to know so badly.

And why he reacted the way he did to hearing the real story of what happened before Mara was officially with Mick. She swore she heard Fabian's jaw hit the floor.

"How could you-" He groaned, unable to find the words to finish. "I guess that's why they're called secrets." Mara told him, trying to laugh about it, even though she knew she never would. Fabian was in no mood for laughing either.

Most people didn't see the sense in it because it went against cliché, but Mick and Fabian were best friends. And no one got away with almost getting his best friend kicked out of school, twice.

Fabian swallowed strings of aggravated profanity, pushing on his teeth for a way out, and instead said: "Why are you even _with _him?"

"Because I like him." Mara saw that question as a stupid one. Fabian shook his head. "I _love _Nina, and I'd never do anything like that to her.

"It was a mistake, Fabian!" Mara insisted. "Yeah." Fabian replied. "Just like your and Mick's relationship? I'd say so."

Mara got angry then. "You make it sound like you're going to issue a restraining order against me!"

"I think it's best if you do keep your distance. And if you're half as smart as you pretend to be, you will."

He left with that. If Fabian had to fight about something, he was glad it was that. And he was glad that he got the last word.

* * *

><p>Jerome shook Alfie awake. "How was your 'date' with your with Amber?" He asked his sleepy-eyed best friend. "Not like I expected." Alfie replied, sitting up. "Is that a good thing?" Jerome asked.<p>

"No, we were bored." Jerome's laughter was interrupted when Alfie glared at him. "Oh, sorry…" He answered, in a dragged out whisper. It was still sort of comical, though.

Alfie had been chasing after Amber forever, and their first date was an absolute snooze fest.

"Yeah, is that zit gone yet?" "Shut up!" Jerome told Alfie. "That's what you get for waking me up." Alfie replied. "Why'd you do that, anyway?" "Because Patricia's gonna kick you out of here in about five seconds." Jerome explained. Right on cue, she walked in the room.

"Hey, Alfie." She greeted. "Yeah, I'm goin'." He replied, walking out as fast as possible. Patricia looked at Jerome.

"All I said was 'hey'." "Yeah, but he's tired. Plus, he saw you beat Mick down with a book today." Jerome was in hysterics, but Patricia hadn't even heard a word he said.

She was staring out their bedroom door.

"Hey, come back to reality." Jerome said. Patricia blinked, and turned back to him. "So, tell me a secret." He ordered. "_Why? I'm _playing _you_, it's not the other way around."

"Icebreaker." He explained. "Pointless." Patricia argued.

"Fine. I play chess." He told her. "So what? That's not a secret, I could have guessed it." And she had, in one of her poems, a long while back.

"The deal was to tell one secret, and I did." He said, uncaring. She looked at him, first feeling angry. Then her eyes glazed over. "Open up, Jerome." She sounded like she was begging him. She knew he wouldn't listen, though. She knew she wasn't as insufferably sweet as Mara, but she still wanted his trust.

What Patricia didn't know was that he was actually seriously considering doing what she told him.

He was just left speechless, seeing her eyes shimmer the way they did. It was heart wrenching. He convinced himself that he was seeing things. That she couldn't even be close to crying. By the time he did, though, she was gone.

It didn't help that Amber showed up immediately afterward, smiley as always.

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked, not noticing how shocked and sad he looked. "Humor me." Jerome replied, half-heartedly. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to laugh no matter what she said, being that he still had the image of Patricia crying stuck in his head.

Meanwhile, Nina was having the same kind of conversation with Mick.

"Where do I start?" He thought aloud. Nina laughed, surprised. "How many secrets do you _have?" _

He shrugged. "I don't really think about it that much." He chuckled when he saw that Nina had an apple in her hand.

"You got me addicted to apples." She told Mick. "I'm healthy as an ox and happy as a…clam." They both cracked up at her strange sentence. "I get a little loopy when I'm tired, just ignore me." Before she bit into her apple, she asked Mick: "Want half?" Knowing he must be hungry.

"When it comes to food, I don't really understand the concept of 'half'." Nina giggled, thinking she should have known that. "Thanks, though." He told her. She wondered if it was like torture for Mick, letting her have the whole apple for herself.

"I do have a secret no one knows about." Mick admitted. "But it's something you have to see to get the full effect, you know? Only I can't show you right now. "Why not?" Nina asked. She wasn't mad, just curious.

"My secret's a place, and it's in school…"

**Thanks for reading, please review! Next chapter should pick up right where this left off. What was your favorite part of this one?**

**I'm open to any ideas for everyone's secrets, because the only one I know for sure is Mick's. Forgot to mention when I first uploaded this, any ideas for Ms. Robinson's fiance? (Like his name, his look, and reasons to hate him lol.) I'm planning on having him show up real soon. Thanks again, I'll update ASAP! =]**


	5. Truth Be Told

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! A big THANK YOU to everyone who read, reviewed, gave ideas, favorited and all that good stuff! =]**

**Nina plays Mick Fabian plays Mara Patricia plays Jerome Amber plays Fabian Mick plays Patricia Mara plays Alfie Jerome plays Amber Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

"I must warn you, Jerome. This is a dark, dark secret." Amber began, though he doubted the validity of that statement. Still, he was slightly concerned, due to the anguish in her voice, so he decided to just listen.

"I mean, it's scarier than anything you can imagine. Absolutely mortifying." To stress her point, Amber pulled Jerome closer to her by his shirt, shaking him a little. Then, she got to the point, in terrified voice. "I used to… hate the color pink."

It took a second for that to sink in, but when it did Jerome threw his head back and laughed like he hadn't laughed in ages. His whole face turned red, and his eyes teared up. Once his hysterical laughter died down, he told Amber: "That's the stupidest secret I've ever heard!" She said it like she'd shot the queen. She was absolutely crushed, heart broken beyond repair. Once she saw Jerome's reaction, however, a smile spread across Amber's face. "I knew I'd cheer you up. I guess it's funny 'cause it's true."

After saying this, Amber did something that left Jerome feeling like _he _was the brain-dead one. She kissed him on the cheek. Then, she turned on her heel and walked out as fast as she could.

Jerome slapped the dumbfounded look he had off his face, along with the kiss.

What was it for anyway? What did it mean? Amber _never _did that. At least, not to him.

She seemed to read his mind, because she was back mere seconds later. "That was to thank you. For listening. _Nobody _knows that about me." As she said this, Amber took an envelope from behind her back and handed it to Jerome-who still wasn't fully functional. He managed to take the envelope from her, though. Amber left again, and Jerome flipped the envelope over.

He found his name, written on it in calligraphy. _Definitely not her handwriting. _Jerome thought.

Still dazed by what Amber had done, Jerome didn't even want to be holding the envelope. He threw it over his shoulder, knowing all too well that curiosity would sooner or later get the best of him and call him back to wherever it landed.

A thought crossed Jerome's mind: If Amber didn't write the note-if she was just playing messenger- who did? Curiosity got the best of Jerome right then, because he turned around to find the envelope resting lazily on the window sill.

He tore open the envelope from the top-since it was sealed so tightly-and pulled out a card with a lacy edge. The front cover read _Thank You_, in the same handwriting that was used on the envelope.

Slowly, Jerome opened the card. It was dated the previous school year.

The message was short, semi-sweet and to the point. Although, the point was unclear.

_Thanks for the wake up call. I don't really know what to say except I needed that. Oh, and you rock._

Jerome looked at the last line of the note, and found something hauntingly familiar: _Don't let it go to your head._

Jerome doubted the message would get to his head at all the way it was spinning. What was Amber thanking him for? Why did she feel the need to do so on paper rather than in person?

It wasn't that she couldn't tell him her secrets. She'd done that already.

What was it then? Jerome couldn't figure out why he was suddenly obsessing over what the card meant. Amber never thought about anything that extensively. Jerome had to ask himself why he was contemplating the situation as if Amber liked him. Only in his nightmares.

* * *

><p>Fabian opened his bedroom door as Amber walked past. "Wanna know my secret?" He asked. "Sure." She said enthusiastically, from where she stood in his doorway. "Okay, so, basically since Nina got here last term, it was pretty obvious that I like her. Right?" Amber scoffed, giving Fabian a look. "<em>Pretty <em>obvious?" She repeated. Fabian rephrased himself. "Okay, more like blatantly obvious." Amber nodded. "Yeah, that's the word."

He laughed. "Alright now, Ms. Matchmaker. Do you wanna know how long I've liked her?" Amber's eyes lit up. "Of course!" Then-before Fabian had a chance to speak-she said: "Out with it, already! I can't handle the suspense!"

"Well, the simplest way to put it is that I liked her from the moment she arrived." Fabian admitted. "I'm talking before she even got out of the cab." By the way she looked at him, Fabian could tell Amber hadn't seen that coming. "Fabian, that's-" "Insane?" He interrupted. "I know. I'm a weird kid."

"I was gonna say THE SWEETEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" "Okay," Fabian shushed Amber, while swallowing a laugh. "but did you have to say it so _loud_?" "Oh, sorry." She said. "I'm just excited. How can I not be? It's love at first sight."

Thinking about it, Fabian blushed. Amber tapped her fingernails on the doorframe, in thought. "You know, that could make for a really good song." "Amber, there are plenty of songs out there about love at first sight." "Yeah," She agreed. "but none by Fabian Rutter…yet." Amber left him with that, heading back to her room. R ight before she got out of his line of sight, she called back to him: "Think about it!"

* * *

><p>Alfie knocked on Mara's door. In her opinion, the knock was a lot less incessant due to the fact that he was so tired. She didn't mention it though. She didn't mention anything. So, he decided he would just have to do all the talking himself, barely pausing to take a breath.<p>

"I can tell you don't wanna talk much less listen, but you care about your grades so you deserve to know my secret. I was _really _nerdy when I was younger. Like on your level, and Fabian's. I guess you can blame it on my dad's workaholic mindset, but it's just another one of my quirks. Or it was, at least until Jerome rubbed off on me, and somehow the two personalities…merged… to form, well, me."

His lips curled up into a small smile, but he didn't get one back, so his face dropped. Without anything left to say, Alfie walked away.

* * *

><p>"Is the coast clear?" Nina giggled. "Mick, of course the coast is clear. No one else knows this place exists. Right?" The two were about to enter Mick's secret spot, the following day.<p>

"Yeah," He told her. "I'm just being dramatic." As he pushed the door-which was actually part of a wall in an abandoned classroom- open, Nina said: "I thought you hated drama. Seems like you're always running from it."

The only way he responded to that was with an inaudible gulp.

Nina found herself staring down a dark, narrow stairwell. For a second, she thought of the cellar.

"Alright, let's torch this place." She said, making Mick laugh. "See, it's so much more exciting than saying 'flashlight'. I'll never get over how much I love your lingo." He followed her 'order', still laughing, as she lead the way downstairs.

She heard two clicks. One was the flashlight shutting off, and the other was a desk lamp turning on as she closed the door. Light poured into the room.

"Wow." Nina said. "This place has… a lot less cobwebs that I expected." "That's because I clean it." Mick told her. "It was so much creepier before, now it's my second room."

The place was cozy and surprisingly elegant, in a way. The walls were covered with framed pictures and posters of all sorts of things.

"You decorated?" Nina asked. Mick shrugged. "Got bored." "Nice." Nina complimented, beyond impressed. She admitted to herself that she never would have thought of Mick as anything but a jock unless she saw the place. Then she caught sight of something that was really unexpected: a piano on the back wall. "I'm guessing that came with the room?" She asked, laughing.

At first, Mick didn't answer. "I guess the good thing about arriving to school three days before everyone else starts to show up, is being able to… sneak my latest obsession into my new hideout." The sentence came out awkwardly, it was difficult for Mick to admit. It took awhile for Nina to catch on.

"Slow down. Are you saying… it's yours?" "Yeah. I only know, like, four songs by heart." Nina's jaw dropped. "I thought the only thing you played was sports!" Mick smiled. "So did I."

* * *

><p>"Are we the only two up?" Patricia asked as she came into the kitchen. "No," Jerome told her. "Believe it or not Nina and <em>Mick <em>went into school early." "I believe it." She said, sitting down next to him at the table. "So we're the only two up _in the house_, right?" He nodded, since Fabian and Nina were outside, sticking to their act with training.

"Okay, then. Tell me your secret before anyone else comes around." Jerome sighed silently. Why did she have to choose such a bright and sunny morning to say something like that?

"I'm getting really tired of telling this story. Even though I've only told it once." "What story?" She asked, locking eyes with him. That was too much-knowing that she was concerned for him. Jerome couldn't pour his heart out to Patricia the way he had done with Mara. So instead of digging deep he tried to avoid that and decided to start his explanation over again.

"Look, no offense, but it's no secret that you have mom issues. I do too." "And dad issues." Patricia offered. "How do you know that?" Jerome asked her. He'd never made his situation obvious.

"By the way you talk about them, because… you _avoid_ talking about them." On the contrary, according to Patricia, he had.

"Do you know why I don't talk about them?" He asked her. "Because of whatever they did," She began. "or whatever they didn't do." "What kind of a guess is that?" He ridiculed. She was hurt, but didn't show it. Jerome wanted a guess? Patricia would give him a guess.

"You were neglected."

There was a long, chilling silence before Jerome choked out a response: "Good guess."

Patricia rolled her eyes, but not at him. "It's not a guess." She informed him. "It was my second impression of you."

"What was your first impression of me?" Jerome asked in a hushed tone. His emotions were starting to take over. "That you were a slimeball." She teased. "But you proved to me that I was wrong." Patricia added, serious. "What do you mean?" Jerome asked, suddenly lost. She blinked. "I don't _actually_ think that about you." "Then why do you call me that?" He asked, sounding even more confused.

"To remind myself that things aren't always as they seem, and sometimes that's a good thing." Taken by surprise, Jerome was about to ask what Patricia honestly thought of him. Only, the question he blurted out to her was completely different.

"What did I do wrong?" A question that never came up when he talked about his parents with Mara.

For a split second, there was a slight quiver in Patricia's voice. "Jerome, you didn't do anything wrong. It's their fault, for not breaking the cycle." She figured his parents had to learn neglect from somewhere.

Jerome figured the next thing that was coming his way was an apology. "Hey, do me a little favor." That proved him wrong. "Okay, what?" He asked Patricia. "Stand up." He did what she asked-not sure why-and Patricia did the same.

When she threw her arms around him and held tightly for a few long seconds, he understood. They didn't have to say anything after that. For awhile, they both just smiled.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Alfie went looking for Amber. He found Nina instead, sitting outside all alone. "Hey." He greeted softly, knowing something was wrong. "Hey." She echoed, although her greeting came out hastily, as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Don't worry about me, I was just thinking about my secret."<p>

"Tell me about it." Alfie said as he sat down, nearly throwing himself into a flashback. He had to get his mind off the 'classy' laundry room and back to the conversation he was having. Nina sighed heavily. "Okay. You'll be the first to know."

He was shocked just to learn that. Nina had a secret neither Fabian nor Amber knew? That was a difficult concept to grasp.

The quiver in Nina's voice was haunting. "Well, my parents…died but, but not in a car accident like I tell everyone…"

Speechless from all the scenarios running through his mind, Alfie could do nothing to urge Nina on besides look at her, trying to hide that he was afraid to hear the end of what she had to say.

"They were murdered. I was only seven when it happened, and I guess I should remember the details, but who would want to remember the details in that situation? And I can't bring myself to ask my Gran about what happened because I don't want to bring up bad memories-"

Alfie interrupted Nina's hurt rambling with a hug. Tears streamed down both their faces, and when Nina cried, her whole body shook.

Alfie couldn't manage the words to tell Nina how incredibly sorry he felt, but the hug said all he couldn't say, and he promised he wouldn't let go of Nina until she stopped crying.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much talk back at the house after classes. Joy was almost convinced that everyone had gone along with Mara's idea. They all seemed to be acting the same.<p>

Mara hadn't talked since her fight with Fabian, but neither of them said a word all throughout supper. Alfie and Amber were still awkward around each other because of the way their first date had gone.

Unsettled by the silence, Patricia tried to keep a conversation going with Jerome, but he spent all of supper practically staring at Mara, and Mick never even noticed. He was too busy thinking about his secret place, and how it was no longer just his secret.

Something bothered him even more than that: the look on poor Nina's face. The light had gone out in her eyes, but whenever Alfie looked at her, she managed a smile.

Someone knew what she was going through, even though they couldn't relate, and knowing that helped her calm down, even though she still wanted to cry.

It seemed that normal behavior was a long way off.

* * *

><p>When Mick woke up the next morning, he was convinced that normal had been thrown out the window. Fabian could tell just by the way he moved that something was off. It was like he was in a daze.<p>

"Are you okay?" In answer, Mick sighed heavily, trying to figure out how to explain himself.

"Well, uh, it's just, I-I, um-" "You sound like me." Fabian told him, laughing.

"My commitment issues aren't funny." Mick answered bitterly. Fabian blinked. "What makes you think that you have commitment issues?" "Aside from the fact that Mara and I have broken up at least four times-and, no, I don't keep count that would just be…" Mick's voice trailed off, and he decided to just get right to the point.

"I like Patricia."

Fabian was dead silent for a full ten seconds, as was Mick, waiting for his roommate to respond. "Our Patricia?"

Mick shot him a look. "Exactly how many other Patricias do you know?" " It doesn't matter if I know any other Patricias, I'm asking if you do." Fabian replied. "Why, what's wrong with our Patricia?" Mick asked, sounding as if Fabian had insulted her. "Nothing. " Fabian answered under a frustrated laugh.

Mick was frustrated too. " Are you just stalling 'cause you don't have any advice to give me?" "Oh." Fabian said. "You're asking for advice?" "Not anymore I'm not, since you obviously have nothing to say."

Mick walked out to get breakfast, and Fabian followed even though he knew they wouldn't get to finish their conversation any time soon.

If they both weren't so hungry, they probably would've noticed Jerome snickering in the hallway. He'd overheard the entire conversation. "Life is good." Knowing him, Alfie had to ask: "What now?" Jerome raised his eyebrows, and-as he lead the way to the table-said: "Get your smock Alfie, and prepare to be schooled in the art of _sabotage_."

Alfie was glad he could laugh again after the previous day's events, and did nothing to hold back his hysterics. "That is the dorkiest thing you have ever said, and that's coming from me."

Jerome didn't even feel the need to come up with a comeback. He'd soon be too happy to care…

**Thanks for reading, please review! I'm planning on the next chapter to be pranky. Any ideas for how Patricia and Mara should prank the others? I have some but the more the merrier. Also, how do you think Jerome and Alfie should sabotage Mick and Mara's relationship? I know Jerome would love to 'torture' Mick before telling Mara what he knows, lol. Speaking of torture, any specific way you want the Anubis kids to torture Ms. Robinson's fiancé? (I already have a picture in my head, and as soon as he gets a name he should make an appearance.) Thanks again!**


	6. Punching Bag Hearts

**Sorry for the long wait! This is definitely my longest chapter so far, so that's why. It picks up where the last left off. Thanks to to everyone who read, reviewed. favorited, gave ideas and all that good stuff.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jill, Precious, Maria, Nelson and Jenc0449. (Please go read Opposites Attract, it's AWESOME!) Here's the chart:**

**Nina plays Mick, Fabian plays Mara, Patricia plays Jerome, Amber plays Fabian, Mick plays Patricia, Mara plays Alfie, Jerome plays Amber, Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

Jerome and Alfie sat down at the table with Fabian and Mick. "Good morning." Jerome said.

Fabian and Mick looked at each other, before responding in unison. "Good morning." It wasn't so strange that he acknowledged them, but the cheerfulness in his tone made them wonder what he was up to, knowing it could be no good.

"So Mick," Jerome began, causing him to look up slowly. "Yeah?" Mick's words came out almost uneasily, as if he knew what was coming. "how's Patricia doing?"

While Jerome smiled, Mick froze up, wide-eyed.

Fabian narrowed his eyes. "Don't be like that, Jerome." In response, he got defensive. "It's not like it's my fault he has commitment issues."

The sound of clicking heels-Patricia's poetic license-signaled her arrival once again. Mick's eyes darted in the direction of the table.

"It takes me, like, three hours to get ready looking like you." She exaggerated while complaining to Jerome. "_How _do you manage such style in so little time?" Although she didn't have an answer for her own question, Patricia told Jerome: "I _will _find out. Just watch me."

At that moment, Nina came in, looking slightly annoyed. "Who's keeping the schedule here?" She teased Fabian. Instead of answering her, he looked at Mick. "You've created a monster." He chuckled in reply, just barely. "I wanna train." She practically whined, making Fabian turn his attention back to her. "I can tell." He teased back.

"You know, even I need to breathe sometimes." Mick told Nina. Fabian wasn't sure he was talking about training when he said that. "Yeah? Well, I bet with all the time you've spent _breathing _lately, your hamstrings are _really _tight." Nina said. "How do you expect to play today?" To everyone's surprise, Mick shrugged that off. "Maybe I won't."

As the others were talking, Patricia realized something. "You're in my seat, Slimeball." She mumbled to Jerome.

"Sorry, Trixie." He said, as he got up and moved to his own seat, spinning her chair around a full 360 degrees-in a very suave manner-before doing so.

From where she was standing then, Nina leaned over in Alfie's direction and whispered: "Am I the only one who noticed he rolled his R's?" "No, you're not." Mick answered for him, making Fabian and Patricia look at each other, as confused as Alfie and Nina were. They hadn't heard a thing.

Mick knew Jerome had only done that to get under his skin. He couldn't imagine what Patricia thought of it. She didn't even react, positively or negatively. Mick couldn't figure out if that meant she was speechless or unimpressed.

The first thing Joy saw when she got downstairs was the confused expression on her best friend's face. It was caught on tape, with the cherry red video camera she decided to carry around when she and her housemates weren't in school.

"What's with her?" Amber asked, being the only person to see Patricia trying not to blush.

Joy shrugged as the two girls took their seats. Mara was the last person to come down, trailing slowly behind Joy and Amber.

Patricia's puzzled look changed to a sneaky one that Mara returned. It was time for everyone else to be confused.

"What's that look about?" Alfie asked. He got his answer when the group heard a short scream coming from the laundry room.

Seconds later, Trudy shuffled into the room, holding Corbierre awkwardly. At the same time, Victor came stomping downstairs holding a yellow duck stuffed animal.

Patricia laughed and looked over at Mara. "It was the closest thing I had." She said, giggling sheepishly.

"You two did this?" Trudy asked. While she and Victor traded animals, she was on the brink of laughing herself.

No one in the house thought Victor was even capable of laughter.

While the girls smirked proudly and the others laughed, they were almost positive they saw smoke leaking from Victor's ears.

"Oh, don't be mad, Victor. The girls are only playing their part." Trudy told him. "Yeah, you're not seriously gonna punish us for a harmless prank." Patricia agreed. "What would you make us do?" Mara asked. Then, sarcasm snuck into her speech. "Scrub the toilet, that's original." In response, Victor mumbled angrily as he walked away, but everyone else-even Fabain, who was still mad at her-was hysterical then. Alfie gave Mara a proud high-five.

* * *

><p>"Quit that!" Jerome ordered, after Alfie let out another very Nina-like scream while they were standing by their lockers. "Sorry, just a little paranoid." Alfie's answer made Jerome raise his eyebrows. "You <em>are <em>Nina." He chuckled. "I have a good reason." Alfie insisted, as he flipped through the pages of the packet in his hand. "Yeah? I can't wait to hear this."

Alfie lowered his eyebrows. "How would you react if some stranger put a twenty-seven page love letter in your locker?" "Twenty-seven?" Jerome repeated.

Alfie nodded. "If I ever figure out who wrote me this, I have to ask them what kind of stapler they use."

Jerome shook his head, laughing. "I don't see why you're paranoid. Someone loves you. Must be terrifying." He joked.

"_You're_ terrified of love." Alfie said. "Shut up. Oh, and did you ever consider that that could be from Amber? Does Fabian write Nina love notes?" Jerome asked, making Alfie shrug. "How should I know?"

Another thought crossed Jerome's mind. "Well, this could be another one of Mara and Patricia's pranks. What reason do you have to be terrified of them?" Alfie didn't have to think about that. "Well, Patricia's pretty-"

"Yes she is." Jerome interrupted. "What?" Alfie and Patricia asked at the same time. The boys turned to find her standing behind them. For a second, she felt like her shoes were stuck to the floor. "What?" Jerome asked, innocently. "You are." Patricia did her best to hide her smile.

Not all that far-but out of earshot-behind Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia, Fabian and Mick were walking and talking. "Amber asked me to give her guitar lessons." Fabian said to Mick. As he said this, the two had a perfect view of Jerome holding a door open for Patricia, who eyed him strangely but mirrored his flirtatious smile.

Fabian went to hold that same door for Mick, whose eyes lost their shine. That kind action proved pointless when Mick walked right into the door next to the one Fabian was holding open.

Fabian winced, helping his best friend to his feet. "You skipped a step." He told him. "Either that, or you thought you gained super-powers and could phase through solid objects." Mick shook his aching head at the comment, but laughed anyway. The laugh sounded forced.

When the five reached the end of the hallway, the others were waiting for them. They had to stop short. "Guess what?" Nina asked. Knowing no one would actually give a guess, Amber filled them in. "We've spotted the enemy." "What?" They all said in unison. "Ms. Robinson's fiancè came to visit her today." Joy explained. Mara motioned for them all to peek around the corner.

When they did, they found a tall blonde, listening intently to whatever Ms. Robinson was saying. Neither of them seemed to notice the world around them. "So, does our enemy have a name?" Fabian asked. "Stan Hollis." Amber spat in reply. "Those without souls don't deserve names. Not even boring ones."

The others couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "That ever-present smile is so _creepy_." Jerome thought aloud. "Yeah." Amber agreed. "It's only cute when I do it."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Ms. Robinson, we don't know what you see in him." Amber said. "Probably because you don't know him." She replied, trying to figure out how she managed to get herself stuck in this conversation, sitting outside with the girls of Anubis house during lunch.<p>

"Most people get congratulations for an engagement." She went on. "Instead, I get criticism?" "We can't help it." Patricia answered. "We know it's a little childish-" "A little?" She interrupted Mara. Joy and Nina looked at each other, wondering who should voice the thought they were all thinking. They thought it would be more effective if they both said it.

"We just don't trust him."

"Based on what?" Ms. Robinson asked, trying to stay calm about the situation. "Bad vibes." Amber told her. "Plus, if you marry him, your initials will spell 'EH'."

"You mean _when _I marry him." Ms. Robinson corrected. "And what does that mean?" Nina seemed to be the only one on Amber's wavelength, being that they were best friends. Together, they explained: "You know, eh…" They moved their hands up and down at the wrists while making disgruntled faces, signifying that Stan wasn't too great, and she wouldn't be either if she were to marry him.

Spotting Mr. Winkler a good distance away, Ms. Robinson motioned to him. "Going by that logic, if I married him like you all want me to, my initials would spell 'EW'."

Mara was actually the first to lower her eyebrows at that statement. "Ms. Robinson..." She said in a low voice. "There is absolutely nothing 'ew' about that." Nina chuckled dreamily in agreement. "Definitely not."

Fabian and Mick cleared their throats simultaneously, making the girls realize that they were standing virtually right next to them. Nina seemed embarrassed. "Oh, sorry guys, didn't see you there." "Uh-huh." They replied.

"Hey, Patricia!" Jerome called out from where he and Alfie were standing. "What?" She asked, seeing that he had no intention of coming over to where she was to say what was on his mind. In answer, he just winked. She looked around at everyone else awkwardly, while Alfie just laughed. "You're pushin' it." He warned. Fabian was the only one to notice Mick clench his fists and bite his tongue.

* * *

><p>When the school day was over, Mick suited up and headed out to the field.<p>

By some miracle-even with him neglecting his training to stay in character-he was still able to play. Once the game was underway, he caught sight of a familiar face.

"_Fancy _meeting you here." Nina greeted, making him laugh.

It didn't take long for Nina to become the star player, and she didn't even look like she was trying. The offense knew to just stay out of her way, and the defense couldn't even touch her. This was her game.

Mick's initial shock was over the fact that when Nina said she made the team, she meant the boys team, but that didn't really surprise him once he gave it some thought.

Neither did the fact that she went for the winning goal and made it. The way she went about doing that surprised him, though. Being who she was, Nina couldn't help but do everything with style.

She made the crowd go insane with a perfectly executed bicycle kick.

With the way Fabian and Amber cheered, it seemed they were trying to out-scream each other. The goalie looked like he didn't know whether to punch her in the face or ask her out.

Mick looked toward the stands to see that they were packed-and had to admit to himself he was jealous since he never got that much attention-but that wasn't the only thing he saw.

Even with all the excitement, Jerome managed to hand Patricia a small teddy bear, wordlessly. By the look of it, it definitely fit her personality: black with red devil horns, but angel wings as well. To both Jerome and Mick's surprise, the first thing she did was grab it and hug it. Then she gave Jerome a playful but strong shove and rolled her eyes.

It only took about five seconds for Mick to see that happen. The same five seconds it took for his teammates to run across the field and lift Nina onto their shoulders, knocking him over in the process.

He wished he hadn't gotten in Joy's shot. When they watched the game on tape, all Mick wanted to see was Nina demolishing the other team. He didn't want to suffer through the humiliation he felt all over again.

* * *

><p>Class was in session for Amber when everyone got back to the house. Fabian didn't have to tell her twice to get 'her' guitar.<p>

She hadn't been expecting an audience, but the others gathered in the living room. They all thought of this as the perfect way to wind down after the game.

Everyone watched as Amber slowly caught on to what Fabian taught her. Every time she hit a wrong note, she wouldn't whine, finding that very unfitting for Fabian-like behavior. She just kept at it, like it was her passion.

Her performance turned Patricia into her number one fan. Although, Patricia doubted she'd ever say that out loud. Instead, she whispered to Nina: "She actually sounds… decent. _Amber_!" She emphasized.

Amber had a pop star face, and the pop stars Patricia was thinking of would never even bother to pick up a guitar.

She didn't know why Nina glanced at Mick before answering. "You'd be surprised."

Patricia would have asked Nina to elaborate on that, if it weren't for Jerome getting up from his seat and walking over to her. She probably wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't gotten down on one knee.

"What is this, a proposal?" Patricia joked flatly, scoffing. Since she had mixed feelings over all of this, she figured she might as well show them. Maybe that would get Jerome too confused to carry on with whatever game he was playing.

"No." He told her. "I just thought you could use something to go with the other one." As he said this, he took her hand and slid a ring onto her finger. Then, he took his seat again, before she could express her gratitude. Or laugh in his face.

She looked at Nina incredulously. She could only shrug, just as confused.

Mick swallowed a sigh and let himself get lost in the music.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Amber looked up from the spot in the living room where she was still sitting.<p>

She was supposed to be setting the table by that point, but playing Fabian let her get away with not doing that, so Jerome was taking care of it for her.

She nodded and-seeing the look on Alfie's face-actually stopped strumming and set the guitar aside. Alfie did the opposite of what she expected, not bothering to sit down.

"What are we?"

Amber blinked, absolutely stumped by the question. She gave a shot at answering, regardless. "Um, human?" She honestly didn't know what he meant. He tried to clear that up for her. "I mean, what are we to each other?" Alfie explained. "What's our label?"

"I didn't know we had a label." She said slowly. He seemed almost annoyed by that. "Don't you think we should have one by now?" Amber didn't see his point. "Not really, why?"

Alfie answered as if he'd been holding back for a long time: "I'm tired of the chase."

Amber had never heard Alfie talk that way. It was hard for her to come up with a reply. For a few seconds, it was as if she forgot how to speak.

"Are you saying… you're over me?" She said this in the same tone she used when she told Jerome her secret. "No." He replied urgently, putting his hands up in front of him in an almost defensive manner. Then, as something dawned on him, he slowly brought his hands down.

When Alfie spoke next, he used words he thought he'd never hear himself say: "But… maybe I ought to be."

Out of shock, Amber didn't answer. Alfie took her silence in another connotation, though. As far as he was concerned, she didn't care enough to argue. In reaction, he blurted out what he had really been holding back. Every repressed emotion he had poured into his tone of voice as he spoke.

"I am _nothing _to you! Why should you be anything to me?"

He walked away after that. At first, Amber just sat there, speechless and unable to move. Alfie went to his room, having lost his appetite.

Either that, or he was already full from all the disillusionment he'd been fed.

Amber never saw him the way he saw her, and he would just have to live with that. Just like she would have to deal with him forgetting about her. Though he thought that wouldn't be a challenge for Amber.

He stood perfectly still with his back leaning up against his bedroom door. Amber headed up to her room, having lost the drive to play. She tried to act as if nothing had happened.

What Alfie had just done was unheard of. He had defied the impossible. He had done something he had never even begun to consider: he gave her up.

He tried his best to smile about it. Amber did the same, but she found herself on the floor before she even made it to her room.

It was hard for them to smile through their tears.

* * *

><p>By suppertime, both Alfie and Amber had mastered the art of pushing food around on their plates. They kept their heads down. Patricia was doing the same thing, trying to avoid looking at Jerome. She wasn't sure what he would do next, and wasn't sure if she wanted to know.<p>

It wasn't pin-drop silent around the table though.

Fabian and Nina were whispering to each other. Their whispers started out sweet, but suddenly turned sharp. Joy was the first to notice, being that she was bored out of her mind and had nothing interesting to film besides them. Or at least, that's the reason she told herself.

The couple left the table in a huff.

Joy looked at Mara, who looked at Mick, and before they knew it, they were out of their seats and headed toward the hallway with the rest of their housemates to see what was going on.

They kept quiet, and tried to go undetected by the quarrelling couple. Joy kept her camera rolling.

"…I'm not saying _you_ get on my nerves." That was the first thing they heard Nina say. "The situation does." She told Fabian. "Right." Fabian nodded. "That's convincing." His sarcasm was apparent.

"Look, I'm tired of this back-and-forth." She said, making the others look at each other questioningly. How long had this fighting been going on?

Nina sighed heavily. "What are we doing?" "I know exactly what we're doing." Fabian replied, meeting her eyes.

"We're breaking up."

Nina didn't show any sign of weakness. She didn't show anything but a strangely proud anger, while the others held in gasps.

"Fine!" She said. "Fine!" He echoed.

And then they kissed.

Not the typically expected Fabian and Nina kiss, either. One filled with such passion it was obvious that they didn't care who saw.

"Is anybody else as lost as I am?" Mick asked, knowing that even with their audience being obvious by that point, Nina and Fabian wouldn't break apart.

Joy nodded slowly in agreement, so speechless from shock she had almost dropped her video camera.

"What kind of a break-up is this?" Jerome asked. "They're definitely doing it wrong." Amber said. Mara gave a slightly sideways nod in reply, pondering that statement. "Unless they're aliens and that's normal where they come from."

Alfie had something to say about it, and it wasn't something the others expected him to say.

"Or maybe they're just playing their part." Mick and Mara sent death stares his direction. He didn't seem bothered by it, and said to Mick: "It would be your turn now anyway, wouldn't it?"

"Turn?" They repeated in unison. Then Mick walked off to have a talk with his roommate, who had only broken apart from the kiss he shared with Nina just then.

"What?" Fabian asked, seeing the look on his roommate's face. Mick hesitated a bit before he asked: "Were you making fun of us?"

"Would you feel better if I said it was Nina's idea?" " Fabian!" She said, although she was giggling. He laughed too. "Well, it was." He pointed out.

To their surprise, someone else laughed along with them. "He's laughing." Nina said, seeing that Mick's face was practically red. "He's laughing." Fabian agreed, just as confused.

Mick's laughter stopped when he turned around to see Jerome holding a necklace out to Patricia. "In celebration of their… extremely awkward romance." He explained. As he put the necklace on for her, she mustered up the nerve to ask the question that had been rolling around in her head all day.

"Seriously, what are you trying to pull?" "Nothing." Jerome replied, kissing Patricia's cheek.

Before she had a chance to react, Mick said: "Can I, uh, borrow him for one second?" managing to keep calm.

Seeing the look on his face, although she didn't know what the reason behind it was, Patricia replied with: "As long as you don't damage him."

"No promises." Mick joked. Although, he sounded quite serious to Jerome.

"Really?" He asked Patricia, knowing he was about to be dragged away against his will. And having no clue what would happen afterward.

"I trust him." Patricia said, giving Mick a smile.

Mick couldn't smile. In fact, he didn't even feel that smile was for him.

He was standing in the living room with Jerome, fighting off the part of him that felt faint while he tried not to yell. For once. He didn't want an audience for what he had to say.

"I know this is fun for you, but you have to realize that I'm not the only one you're torturing here." Mick told Jerome. "Patricia's not even the one you like!" He whispered sharply.

Jerome froze. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly, afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Without anything left to say, Mick walked away. Jerome just stared after him for a few seconds. Suddenly, his game wasn't fun anymore. He thought about apologizing, but didn't know who to go to first.

He surprised himself when-hours later-he was standing outside of Patricia, Joy and Mara's bedroom door.

But Patricia wasn't there. Just Mara, and Mick.

They both heaved frustrated sighs over the rough day they were having. Mara had been having rough days since her fight with Fabian. She didn't want to talk about that with Mick, though. She didn't want to talk about it with anybody. Mick couldn't talk about what was going on with him. Not if Fabian-the smartest person he knew, besides Mara-couldn't help him with his problem.

They looked at each other for a few long seconds, and then hugged. Relieved smiles spread across their faces as they held each other, and a thought crossed their minds.

Their smiles failed to falter as they spoke in unison: "I think we should break up."

They didn't know if they were making things easier on each other by doing that. They didn't know if they were even making sense. They both knew they hadn't lost a friend, though. They didn't even have to ask.

Jerome's mouth was hanging open as Mick walked out the door.

Mick and Mara's break-ups had never been mutual, it was pretty shocking. As was what Mick said next-before brushing past Jerome-with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Beat you to the punch line…"

**Thanks for reading, please review! Favorite part? What did you find most shocking? Anything you wanna see happen? Let me know, I'll update ASAP! **


	7. Walking Rain Clouds

**Sorry for the wait! Wrote this over twice. I'll try to make the next chapter comedy and drama-packed to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, gave ideas and all that good stuff! Here's the 'chart'-**

**Nina plays Mick, Fabian plays Mara, Patricia plays Jerome, Amber plays Fabian, Mick plays Patricia, Mara plays Alfie, Jerome plays Amber, Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House of Anubis. Same goes for the companies that make the shoes and clothing mentioned.**

"Will you smile already? You haven't cracked a single joke all day long, and the school day's almost over. This is starting to scare me, and tell me why I had to find out from everyone else that you went to school early this morning? On a Friday, the day when we wanna get away from this place the most." Jerome ordered, not believing what he was saying despite the fact that it was happening.

Alfie blinked. "Because you weren't up yet?" It was the only answer he could think to give, and it didn't even sound like one. "What's _wrong _with you?"

One thing Alfie knew was to never stop acting his normally weird self around his best friend. It only made room for concern.

"Nothing." He insisted, regardless of what he knew. He hadn't said a word about what happened with Amber. He didn't want to drag Jerome into his problems.

What he didn't realize was that actually made things worse. With the scenarios that were spinning around in Jerome's head, he was actually better off just telling him the truth. He kept quiet about it, though, leaving Jerome to have no clue what really happened. Which caused him to groan in frustration and walk away from Alfie.

"Him too, huh?" Fabian asked, when the two boys met up at the end of the hallway. He felt his pain, but Jerome hadn't caught his drift. "What?" "Didn't you notice someone was missing at breakfast today?"

Jerome thought about that for a moment. "Mick didn't eat?" He asked. That was more difficult to believe than Alfie going to school early.

Fabian shook his head. He'd tried to wake Mick up-and prevent the fabric of the universe from tearing-but than he remembered that Mick was playing the role of Patricia. Everyone knew better than to wake up Patricia.

"Do _you_ have any idea what's wrong with him?" Fabian said the word 'you' accusingly, since Jerome had pretty much tortured Mick the previous day.

"There's plenty wrong with him." Jerome answered. Fabian narrowed his eyes. "Be serious here."

"I am." Jerome laughed. Then, nonchalantly, he added: "He and Mara broke up last night." Fabian was a little caught off guard, but Jerome was the one surprised when he heard a satisfied "Yes!" in response. He barely knew how to carry on the conversation afterward, confused. "Yeah… anyway, it was mutual. For the first time ever." That part still amazed him.

It had Fabian confused. Jerome said what he had been thinking: "Why is he so upset if it was mutual?" "I don't think it had anything to do with Mara." Fabian hesitated before asking: "Was that even real?" Referring to the way he'd acted around Patricia. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

Feeling sorry for both Mick and Patricia-as well as himself-Jerome could only shrug. "I wish I knew."

"We can't stand for this." Jerome told Fabian after a pause. Fabian gave him a questioning look. "It's what Amber would say." He explained. "She'd also tell us to throw a party for no reason and just have fun all day." Fabian nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He agreed. Anything to get Alfie and Mick out of their funk.

"Good," Jerome replied. " 'cause I can't take being around the _walking_ _rain_ _cloud_ much longer."

* * *

><p>"Don't you get enough of this on a daily basis? I don't see why you have the energy to drag us into it." Patricia spoke her true feelings-even though she was in character- as she stood out on the soccer field with her housemates.<p>

Most of them, anyway. Mick must have intercepted her brainwaves because he was standing on the sidelines, looking like he wanted nothing to do with the game. He was only focused on the poetry he was trying to write. Trying being the operative word, since he felt his poetry was nowhere near as good as Patricia's. Joy stood by him, ready to film the game.

In regard to Patricia's comment, Nina said: "So, basically, what you're telling me is you don't know how to play."

"Just kick the ball this way." Patricia ordered. Nina laughed. "This is the last time you're gonna see it this close."

Even though she was a natural at the sport, Nina couldn't help but feel like she was at a disadvantage. Regardless of the fact that her team had Patricia's outnumbered by one.

With Mick not playing, and Joy too busy with filming to be able to play, that left Jerome and Alfie to be on Patricia's team. Nina guessed that she would have to rely on Amber-of all people-for teamwork, since Fabian was in character and Mara couldn't fake athleticism. For Nina, it was like playing with two Maras.

Keeping her camera steady was a challenge for Joy, since-as Amber-Jerome was surprisingly on his game, but would scream every time the ball came near him. Keeping up his act had its drawbacks though, because all the screaming got him distracted. The ball got away from him. Nina went to steal the show again-going for a goal-but Patricia pushed her. Caught off guard, Nina couldn't get the ball back, but there was really nothing she could do. Being that the move was perfectly legal.

Mick looked up from his poetry book just in time to see Patricia score a goal. The kick was so powerful Amber didn't even have time to scream in reaction-which would've proved Jerome's impression of her dead on-and she expected to see a hole in the net.

Mick's reaction went unnoticed to everyone but Joy, who shuffled over to hand him a pen to replace his broken pencil with.

* * *

><p>"It's really tough for the rest of us to stay in character when someone decides to take a detour on the way back to the house." Jerome complained. <strong>"WHERE'S ALFIE?" <strong>He yelled, aggravated. Fabian laughed off a startled jump and jokingly asked: "Who are you playing now, Mick?"

"I don't sound like that!" Mick insisted. This time, Fabian couldn't help but jump a little. "Every time." He mumbled to himself, not able to understand how he was always caught off guard by his roommate's outbursts.

Nina let the others go on ahead of her, and she continued the search for Alfie on her own. She figured if he was still playing his role, she should know where to find him.

She tried to picture herself in the place she would venture off to on such a calm, peaceful, slow-moving day. Somehow, that lead her to the cemetery,

Although the whole point of going there was to find Alfie, Nina was surprised when she actually did.

He was standing in front of Sarah's grave-which was still tragically mislabeled for Emily-holding a bouquet of yellow lilies while he talked to her softly.

Nina watched from a distance, amazed. He'd never known Sarah, but to witness him standing there, it seemed as if he shared the same special connection with her that Nina did.

After he ran out of things to say, he left the flowers for Sarah and turned around to head home with his hands in his pockets. He stopped short when he saw Nina in front of him.

He looked more than shocked. He looked almost guilty.

"I hope that's not taking the project too far." He began. "It's just, I know how much she means to you and-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alfie found himself wrapped up in an unexpected hug. He didn't feel the need to apologize anymore.

* * *

><p>Returning to the house, Alfie and Nina instantly felt out of place.<p>

Nina was greeted at her bedroom door by Amber, who was making her way downstairs. This was normal, except that Nina wasn't used to seeing Amber dressed in layers with a makeshift guitar pick necklace hanging around her neck.

This inspired her. Nina decided she would change into shorts; ones that suited Mick more, of course. She figured she wouldn't go with a sleeveless shirt though, because she didn't have the muscles for that. She nearly fell down laughing when that thought crossed her mind.

Alfie decided he would follow the crowd and style swap as well when he saw Jerome wearing a pink button-down shirt. At least, that's what he told himself. The real reason was he needed an excuse to get away from anything that reminded him of Amber. So, he went to change into something with stripes.

Patricia was apparently feeling the same vibe. That was the pattern she chose for the vest of her ensemble, which was black and white-and pressed, like the long-sleeved collared shirt and pants that matched it-to go along with her patent leather shoes.

She seemed to be keeping her look a secret, almost hiding in her room, and Joy came in to question why. "You're gonna miss the party. What are you doing in here?"

Patricia barely heard her best friend addressing her, she was lost in La La Land, lying down with her head at the foot of her bed and looking at her teddy bear. "I can't believe he found my soft spot." She mumbled, still baffled by Jerome's gift.

"One of them." Joy corrected, playfully snatching the bear from Patricia's grasp. Patricia went to take it back-looking almost damaged when she did-but stopped herself when she registered what Joy said. "Don't say that too loud." She looked up at Joy, and went on: "Speaking of loud, _what _are you wearing?"

Joy turned a foot in her silver heels nervously, and eyed her sparkly magenta mini-dress with ruffles on the bottom and a matching belt sadly. She looked like she was about ready to drop the metallic cluch bag that went along with the outfit right there and go change. "I felt left out, everyone else gets to play dress up." She explained. "Is it bad?"

Patricia raised her eyebrows. "Well, you'll be the life of the party." Joy laughed that off. "So, does this bear have a name yet?" She asked, tossing it back to its rightful owner.

"Is it Jerome Junior?" "Watch it." Patricia warned, talking through her teeth.

"Sorry for teasing you." Joy said to her as Patricia sat up, glaring a bit. "It's just, you've never really been interested in anyone before now, so I've never had any to tease you about before now." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She groaned. It was one thing to have somebody constantly ask her who she liked, but when someone assumed they already knew the answer to that question? That was a completely different story.

"Who said I was interested in him anyway?" Patricia practically demanded to know, sounding like she was ready to strangle the person who suggested that. "You said it yourself," Joy answered. "when you accepted all those gifts from him, and didn't beat him to a pulp when he kissed you."

Ironically, Patricia felt herself choke up when she heard those words, but she didn't let it show on the surface. "Who wouldn't accept jewelry from a decent guy?" She argued, as they both headed down to the living room. "Besides," Patricia went on when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "It was a cheek kiss. It means practically nothing."

"**BLASPHEMY!"**

Patricia jumped back a bit when she heard that, not knowing Fabian was capable of reaching such a high level of volume. (Alfie would have yelled along with him, had it not been for what happened between him and Amber.)

Afterward, Fabian coughed and regained his composure. "Sorry." He told her. "It's just… I don't agree with that." There was no need to ask why, Nina's smile said it all. After a few seconds, she remembered to lose that smile. An ex-couple wouldn't share smiles over things like that. In that moment, Fabian and Nina despised the roles they played.

One thing Nina did like was Fabian's style change, proud he could pull of polka-dots. It made her stop so short as she was walking by him that one of her Nike sneakers nearly fell off. She was pleasantly surprised, but couldn't speak her mind, thinking ex-couples didn't talk about things like that either.

"Besides, he may have been flirting with me practically all yesterday," Patricia continued on in a whisper. "but he's barely even acknowledged me today." Right as she said that, Jerome noticed her outfit. He couldn't help but smile, and gave it a nod of approval. Which made Joy give Patricia a look. "That doesn't count." She replied, once he walked by.

"You can't blame him." Joy said. "He's just worried about Alfie."

* * *

><p>Jerome walked into the kitchen to show Amber his bracelet. Even seeing 'WWVBD' engraved on it, she could barely manage a smile. She hardly looked at him, keeping her focus on her guitar playing as she sat atop the counter.<p>

"That's not his whole life, you know." Jerome told her. "Yeah, well, right now it's mine." "You okay?" He asked. It was hard for him to resist asking. Amber's smile had basically been erased from her face.

"Fine." She said, ignoring the urge to glare at him for bothering her. He didn't need a glare from her to question that statement. "Really? You don't sound it." Her aggravation nearly made her snap a string, so she stopped playing abruptly, startled.

"Since _when_ do you care?" She asked, sounding more sad than angry. "What, I can't care?" Jerome asked, confused. If she thought he 'rocked' so much, why would she ask something like that?

"I didn't think you could care less." Amber admitted. She took 'her' guitar and walked away before she could allow herself to get into an argument.

But just like when she told him her secret, Amber was back in the kitchen with Jerome just seconds afterward. "Sorry." She said, barely above a whisper. "I don't mean to take it out on you. I just don't know what to do with myself lately." She didn't sound like Amber when she said that, and Jerome could see why.

"I can relate." He told her. "I've been thinking about apologizing to Mick and Patricia since yesterday." Amber was glad Jerome was making her forget about her own problems for awhile and talk about his. So glad, she missed the fact that he'd said 'apologize' and 'Mick' in the same sentence.

"Why?" Jerome debated whether he should tell Amber the reason, and then remembered how surprisingly good she was at keeping secrets.

"Mick likes Patricia and there's a possibility that I was only flirting with her yesterday to drive him crazy." "That's harsh." Amber said, her tone still pretty much emotionless. As if she hadn't heard Jerome say she was wrong about Mick liking Patricia. He groaned. "I know." "But I hope you sort things out. Don't we get enough drama in class?" Jerome laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

"Speaking of drama, who invited him?" Amber asked, as she and Jerome walked into the living room and spotted Jason. "Oh, that was me." Jerome replied. She gave him a weird look. "It's what you would do." He reasoned. "Yeah, good point." Amber answered.

"Yuck, you invited _him_ too?" She said, seeing that Stan was sitting and talking with Jason. (As well as Esther, of course.)

"Ms. Robinson must have thought her invitation was plus one." Jerome murmured.

Amber looked utterly disgusted. "The three of them are having, like, a civilized conversation. That's _not _how it's supposed to be! This is almost worse than Alfie giving me the silent treatment." She mumbled. "_What_?" Jerome asked, shocked. That wasn't something he heard _any_ day, and he had to wonder why that was the case.

"You heard nothing." Amber replied, as she tried to think of a good place to hide from Jerome while she walked off.

Except he didn't go looking for Amber after that. He went looking for Alfie, who had disappeared from the living room.

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who's noticed that the one thing people <em>aren't <em>doing at this party is… partying?" Joy asked her best friend. Patricia shook her head. "I've noticed." After a slight pause, she reluctantly asked: "Do you think if Jerome wasn't worrying about Alfie all day today he'd still be flirting with me?"

"It's Jerome." Mara answered, practically showing up out of nowhere, wearing a shirt with a picture of an alien on it. The word 'Earthlien' was underneath. That was about the only thing she was doing to stay in character at that moment. "Who's to say?" She said, swallowing a sigh. Patricia gave an annoyed nod. "You're right."

As far as Patricia knew, Jerome still liked Mara, and Mara could possibly like him back. She decided this project saved her from a whole lot of awkwardness. It was better to be playing him, as opposed to having to deal with him. If nothing else, it was a distraction.

At the moment, Patricia felt she needed another distraction. Something to get her out of the conversation. She left it open-ended, and went to find Mick.

He was in his room, still writing poetry, but this time he was dressed in blue plaid to try to imitate Patricia's style. She still found it fascinating-she thought she'd never be able to get over the eyeliner-but she didn't say so.

She placed a box of chocolate next to him. Which she considered practically the only thing Jerome had 'forgotten' yesterday besides roses, although those were more Alfie's style.

It took awhile for Mick to notice, and when he did, all he saw was cruel irony. _She _was the one rubbing the fact that Jerome's new hobby was constantly flirting with her in his face, and she didn't even know it.

Mick didn't even look up at her. Patricia wasn't offended by that, she wouldn't have known what to do in that situation either. She'd proven that to herself with all her mixed reactions caused by Jerome.

"What are you writing?" Patricia asked, genuinely intrigued. She could bet if Jerome caught her writing her poetry, he would be too. "None of your business." Mick told her attitudinally. She smirked. On the inside, she was proud. That was the answer she would have given.

Soon, curiosity got too tempting for Patricia to be satisfied with that answer, though. She had to drop her act and ask about it. "Seriously, can I see?" "When I finish." Mick decided, although he flinched when she asked. "When are you gonna be finished?" "Never." He joked.

"Don't make me hit you with that book too." Patricia warned. "You should." Mick answered, too quickly to realize he was speaking his mind. "Maybe it'd knock some sense into me."

At those words, a concerned frown formed on Patricia's face. "About what?" She asked. Mick scoffed, upon realizing he'd actually said that out loud. "Everything." He answered. Since that was easier than telling her the truth.

Mick wished he didn't like Patricia so much. He had this project to thank for her friendship, but he couldn't even enjoy it while she was busy-possibly-liking someone else. He thought he was being selfish.

She thought he was acting like a total idiot, and wasn't afraid to tell him.

"Hey, I don't need you moping around too. It's bad enough Alfie's all upset. And he doesn't even have a reason that I know of. We've spent this whole day trying to make you both happy." (Which was difficult to do while they were in hiding most of the time.) Patricia paused before she finished her thought.

"So put a smile on your face before I put one on for you." "How're you gonna do that?" He laughed. Mick quickly saw just what Patricia meant, because he couldn't help smiling when she looked at him. She had that affect on him.

"Mission accomplished…"

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Ideas would be AWESOME, thanks! I'll update ASAP! =] **


	8. Talking In Circles

**Finally! So sorry for the wait, had to edit this twice once uploaded. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, gave ideas and all that good stuff. This chapter is dedicated to Precious, Suzy and Christine.**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I don't own HOA**

After taking a wrong turn, Patricia ended up in the laundry room. She did a double take, and-once she made sure she wasn't hallucinating and he was actually there-pushed Alfie playfully.

"What was that?" He asked from where he sat on the floor. It was the same spot he found her in the previous year, when she was having nightmares. "Oh, I thought you were hiding." Patricia explained. "I was tagging you."

"I am hiding." Alfie told her matter-of-factly. "And Jerome's not even looking for me." He mumbled. It didn't make sense to him. If Jerome wanted to know what was bothering him so badly, why hadn't he stuck around?

"Actually, he is." Patricia told him. "He's looked practically everywhere. I guess he didn't think to look in the laundry room, it's basically driving him nuts." Then, after a beat, she said: "Stay in here."

Alfie laughed. For the first time all day.

"You're brutal, Trixie." He teased. "I know I am." She smirked with pride. Then she got serious.

"Why are you sad?" Patricia asked. "You're scaring me."

That marked the second time Alfie had had someone say that to him. If anything, it only made him feel worse.

He didn't want anyone to worry about him, but the truth was he'd scared himself. After what he'd said to Amber, he just couldn't face her. Even when they were together it was like he was on mute. She didn't make it any easier by showing no emotions about the situation.

Alfie felt like he had the same problem around other people too, staying almost completely silent. Not even Jerome knew his story lately. Alfie was actually quite content with that, and that thought scared him too.

Patricia sat down across from Alfie. "So, are you gonna… tell me about it?" She asked, in an almost mocking tone. He laughed in reply, even though on the inside he was far from doing that. She barely blinked while waiting for him to respond.

Finally, he gave into her gaze. "I said something _really terrible _yesterday. Like, something you couldn't even imagine me saying in...my entire life, and I don't know how to take it back."

After a pause, Patricia spoke. "What your telling me is-and correct me if I'm wrong here and something _is _more shocking-you're… over Amber?" She barely believed the words as they left her own lips.

Alfie groaned at the sound of Amber's name and then hesitantly admitted: "No."

"Of course not." Patricia replied. He thought she sounded angry, but decided it must just be him. He was a bit angry himself.

"Alright, no offense here, but… _how _are you helping?"

"Sorry, Alfie." Patricia told him. She opened her mouth and then closed it, as if she decided not to say what she was thinking.

She went with another question instead. "What did you say to her?" She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Alfie and Amber had fought, even though it did explain the silence.

She came to her own conclusion, since Alfie wasn't exactly opening up to her. Not like she wanted, anyway. "You insulted her," Patricia went on, baffled. It was tough to fathom. "how?"

Alfie didn't exactly know how to answer. All he knew was he felt as low as what he'd said.

His answer came out as a question. He couldn't help but be unsure of what to say, even though the fight had played on repeat in his head since it took place. "Basically by telling her she insulted me." Patricia looked as if she understood that perfectly. She wasn't going to judge Alfie.

After a slow moment of silence, she said: "Yeah, unrequited love _is _pretty insulting,"

"What if it's not unrequited?" Alfie countered, still trying to figure out why he'd always refused to believe that it was. Guilt drowned out his determination with what he said next: "What if I just didn't give her a chance to speak? I missed my chance…"

Patricia swallowed a sigh and decided to ignore the strange sinking feeling inside her.

The way she saw it, this wasn't about her. It was about cheering him up. "You only missed your chance if you give up completely." She told Alfie.

"Here's what I think you should do." She went on. "Wait and see if Amber comes to talk to you, but if she doesn't, you speak up. Tell her all of what you feel, not just the... angsty part." Patricia laughed at her own advice, wondering if her laugh sounded anywhere near as sarcastic to Alfie as it did to her. She hoped not.

"Easier said than done." Alfie replied, but he had a smile on his face. "Thanks." He told her. Even though he wasn't looking forward to the conversation-afraid it wouldn't turn out anything like the we he imagined it-some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Now, do me a favor?" Patricia asked. "What?" Alfie asked, sounding somewhat like his normal self again. "Get out of my spot," She joked. "and start this excuse for a party already."

Alfie raised his eyebrows and stood up along with Patricia, following her out of the laundry room. "I wish I could," He told her. "but that's Mara's job. She's the party animal now."

* * *

><p>"How can you stand it?" Nina-acting as Mick-asked Jason as she came to stand next to him, propping her foot up behind her so she could lean on the wall. He blinked, not understanding the question. Or at least, pretending not to. "Stand what?" She eyed the cuddling couple across the room broodingly, then said: "That… <em>thing<em>, Stan."

In all honesty, Jason hadn't expected to hear that coming from Nina _or _Mick. They usually made it their mission to stay out of other people's problems, as far as he knew. Not that he was admitting he had a problem, or even thought so.

"He's actually a nice guy." Jason said of Stan. Nina looked like she doubted that, but that's not what she said. "Doesn't that make it worse?"

Jason got quiet for awhile, but his frustration soon broke his silence. "Why is everyone so convinced that I'm jealous of their relationship?" "Because it's all over your face." She replied with no hesitation. Jason didn't respond, looking quite annoyed with his student. She didn't seem to care about that.

"You can't bottle up your emotions."

Mick was the last person Jason expected to say something like that, but so far Nina's impression of him had been-well-good enough to keep her having a top score on the project. "I try not to, it's unhealthy. See what I'm doing here?" She asked.

Jason looked down and saw that Nina had a box of chocolate in her hand, and was enjoying every last piece despite the scowl on her face. Which is why he couldn't help the way his question came out: "Stuffing your face with chocolate?" _Talk about unhealthy._

"_Hey_!" Startled, Jason and Nina turned their heads in the direction of Mick's voice. Apparently he didn't like that too much. Patricia wouldn't, and he thought she would react worse. Maybe plot revenge.

"What are you doing?" "Expressing my anger." Nina answered, not sounding threatened. "I'm expressing _my _anger!" Mick told her, taking back the box that was rightfully his. He quickly discovered that that was all he took, and there was no chocolate left.

"Patricia gave me those!" He practically whined. "I know." Nina replied, breaking character along with Mick.

"Sorry, I just thought this is how you'd react if Jerome kept it up with the flirting. Maybe by some twisted logic you figured if you can't have her, you might as well have all the stuff she gets." She knew her explanation sounded ridiculous, but Mick thought it wasn't a long shot from the way he was acting lately: Euphoric yet heartbroken all the time.

Nina could've sworn she saw Mick's eye twitch before he spoke next, in a sharp whisper: "Fabian _told _you?" He didn't have to specify what. "Actually no," She answered. "when you said her name just now you blushed." To him, it was as if Nina said he made it obvious.

"Oh," Mick answered, sighing. "well, she's gonna remain nameless from now on." Then he realized something, before Nina had a chance to comment on that statement. "Wait, if you only just find out now, why would you steal the chocolate from me before?"

Nina gave up. "Okay, you caught me." She told him. Jason couldn't help but laugh, while Mick let out an infuriated outburst. "Liar." He mumbled. "She wasn't lying when she said you were blushing." Jason told him. "Jealous." Mick said, unable to think of a comeback.

Jason sighed, and so did Nina. "Mick, I think you're missing the point I'm trying to make here. You're gonna have to tell Patricia sometime." Mick looked at her as if he had something to say, but stopped himself from speaking his mind-at least-when it came to what he was really thinking. "How did you manage to steal a box that was right next to me?"

"You're really into your poetry." Nina explained. "Patricia writes poetry?" Jason asked, making Nina's eyes go just as wide as his with surprise. "Wait, _that_'s why you write poetry?" Mick doubted she saw the complexity of her own question. Of course Patricia was the reason he wrote poetry, his act had nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>When Jerome finally found Alfie-or rather, when Alfie gave up hiding- they decided not to talk. Jerome had figured out that Amber was reciprocating the silent treatment-shocking as that was-and, regardless, Alfie had a relieved smile on his face as he sat in the kitchen.<p>

Jerome walked in there slowly, copying the awkward foot-dragging motion he'd witness Amber using lately. He ignored Alfie, since as far as he knew Amber was ignoring everyone. With the exception of Nina, every now and then. He figured he needed the points, so he stuck to his act. Even if Amber was in a slump, and he still couldn't believe Alfie had something to do with it. Sticking to his act was the only way Jerome could get away with what he was about to do.

He found the sugar and poured a small spoonful of it into his hand. He didn't know it yet, but Alfie's questioning-and almost frightened-glace was already set on him, as he placed his sugar filled palm under the faucet and turned it on for a quick second, before turning it off again. With the opposite hand, Jerome dabbed some of the mixture onto his lips. Then he washed off what was left in his palm.

At this point, Alfie couldn't even manage words to ask what that was about, but his facial expression said enough all on its own. "What? My lips are chapped." Jerome replied, amazed he'd actually been listening when Amber talked beauty secrets, and wondering where he could find Vaseline.

Alfie's stomach turned, since he knew an answer like that could only come from one person. He slowly nodded, although he was sure that image would haunt him, even if it was funny when he stopped to think about it. He tried to laugh, but he couldn't because all that really did was make him think about Amber. He exited the kitchen-with no comment, just an eyebrow raise-as Mara entered.

Jerome couldn't help but mentally curse himself at that point, wondering how it was possible that she always caught him at such awkward moments. Although, she didn't speak to him as if she was trying to avoid an awkward moment.

"Hey, Sugar Lips." She greeted casually, as if she'd always called him that. He would've caught the humor had he not been so stunned to hear that coming out of her mouth.

"You know, you shouldn't really be talking to me." Jerome told her reluctantly. "Amber and Alfie aren't exactly speaking to each other right now."

Mara nodded in reply, looking sad and sighing. Slowly, she spoke up. Two words more shocking than her greeting: "I know."

After saying that, she left the room again, because that was the only reason she came in to begin with. Jerome had completely missed the point, and was totally lost.

* * *

><p>"Patricia spends her Saturdays in solitude?" Nina asked when met up with Mick in his secret place the following morning. He blinked back an unintentional glare, that she caught.<p>

Seeing that Patricia had somehow because both his favorite _and _least favorite topic, Nina tried to retract her last comment. "You're not gonna whine every time I say her name now, are you?" She asked, sounding worried.

Mick gave her a questioning look. "You mean the way Alfie does every time someone mentions Amber? No."

"He does that now? Why?" Nina knew something was up with Alfie, she just couldn't figure out what. "Patricia says they had some kind of fight. She's the only one he opened up to about it." He hadn't asked for more details, because Patricia seemed like she really didn't want to get into it when she told him.

"Oh." Nina nodded slowly. She didn't even know that Amber had had a fight. She knew something was wrong, but Amber denied it.

"So, you know all of Patricia's secrets?" This upset Nina a bit, because Mick made it seem as if he had plenty of his own secrets, but she only knew one of them. Something bothered her more than that, though. She couldn't help but ask about it.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her?"

_Because it was hard enough for me to admit to my best friend. Because I didn't wait there to be anything to admit in the first place. _Mick kept his thoughts quiet, and let a page in his poetry book do all the talking for him.

Nina gladly took the book from him, eager to see what his poetry was like, and read:

_Emerald Eyes don't let your heart fester_

_Just because you fell in love with the King and the Jester_

_Emerald Eyes don't cry like no other because you fell in love with the Jester and the King._

_As we put this book to a close on this heartbroken fairytale to us it's not the end but perhaps it's just the beginning_

_So either speak up or move on, but keep the faith_

_For someday when can say 'finally…'_

"Whoa, that is one serious run-on sentence." Nina told him. He seemed hurt, even though she hadn't meant that as criticism. "It's a poem, it doesn't need grammar. Besides, it's supposed to be like that. I'm rambling, I'm-" "In love?" Nina interrupted, unable to stop herself from asking.

Mick wasn't going to answer one way or the other. She figured that was because he didn't know.

"Are you saying that you won't tell Patricia how you feel about her because she likes Jerome… and Alfie?"

"At least that's what it seems like to me." Mick replied. "I hope she figures everything out and can be with one of them. She deserves to be happy."

Nina sighed and tried to draw Mick's attention away from his piano playing, so he could focus on the true meaning of the poem. "I know you don't want to hear this," She began, which made him convinced that she was right. It would be disrespectful to tune her out, though, so he listened. "but it sounds like the one you think she deserves is you. It's like your asking her to make a choice in this poem."

By the look on Mick's face, Nina felt like he was telling her she was crazy.

"Patricia doesn't see me that way." He insisted.

"She doesn't even know you like her." Nina reminded him, thinking he was being unreasonable." "I don't _want_ her to know." Venom laced his tone, but the apologetic expression he wore told Nina he hadn't meant for his answer to come out that way.

For awhile, she sort of strayed from the subject, going back to the poem itself. "What does it mean to 'cry like no other'?"

Mick hadn't thought about it, not in depth. When he'd sat down to write, he just let what he was feeling pour out of him.

"I guess, to cry like no other person. I think everyone knows what that's like. Sometimes, when you're hurt, you feel like no one can relate. Like the pain is worse than anything you've ever felt, and you'll never stop hurting."

Nina shuddered. It was frightening to hear Mick talk that way. "You know, that's probably how you're gonna feel if you don't say something to Patricia. I really think you should." Nina advised.

"You say that because the whole house knew you and Fabian would end up a couple." Although that was meant as more of a compliment-even though he was a little peeved-Mick said this as if there was no hope for him and Patricia.

"Love's not easy." Nina replied. "For any of us. And, besides, why do you say that like Fabian and I are the perfect couple?" "Because you make it seem that way." Mick answered flatly. Nina was tired of him changing the subject.

"Look, at least if you know whether or not you have a chance with Patricia, you can deal with whatever the answer is." Nina went on. "It beats being clueless and heartbroken." She smiled at him encouragingly, and he tried to return the smile. "You're right." Mick said.

He paused before finishing his thought. "I do run from drama, don't I?"

Nina heaved a sorrowful sigh. "Yeah, but the thing about drama is-no matter how much you run-it always catches up with you."

* * *

><p>"Have you talked to Alfie yet?" Amber rolled her eyes at Jerome's question. He made the situation sounds simple, and he was the one who was being graded on seeing her side of the story.<p>

"He doesn't want to talk to me." She answered. "So, what, you're gonna ignore him for the rest of your life?" He figured that much, she'd been doing that for nearly two days.

"I just… don't wanna make him madder." Amber explained.

"He's not the one who's mad Amber, I am." "Well, I don't see why. It's not like you're the one who completely ignored someone who loves you." The fact that-according to him-Amber had that statement so incredibly backwards only made it hurt Jerome more. That's why he was making such a fuss. She knew Alfie loved her, and she knew what she was doing was wrong. If that was the case, why didn't she fix it? Her words were fuel for the fire, and only made him angrier.

"You see how bad that sounds? Why don't you do something about it?" She looked at him as if he'd just turned on her, and talked back topping his volume. "If I knew what to say I would've said it already!"

"Shut. Up." Jerome and Amber both turned to look at Patricia, who was clearly just as mad as Jerome, if not more. Mick was at her side as she went on talking, which didn't surprise Jerome in the least.

"It's Saturday, and it's sunny outside. _Why _are you two yelling at each other instead of just working out your problems?"

"I have to agree with Patricia on this one." Mick told them. "You have to agree with Patricia on _everything_." Jerome corrected automatically, making her eye both boys questioningly.

Jerome didn't notice though, he was too busy thinking about how Patricia had a valid point. Not that his and Amber's mood was linked to the weather, or that they meant to ruin the nice day by bickering. He _did_ have things to resolve, instead of wasting time with pointless arguments.

Which is why he surprised himself, saying: "Patricia, I need to talk to you."

She blinked, thinking she missed something. "Uh, okay." She answered, as Amber looked over at Mick. His eyes were on the living room floor while Patricia and Jerome walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jerome and Patricia ended up outside her bedroom door, after lights out.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked, noticing that Jerome looked like he had no clue what to do with himself. "I wanted to… apologize to you." He began. As he said this, Amber showed up, being pulled in the direction of the attic by Mara. "What are we doing here?" She whined, obviously up there against her will. "It's a surprise." Mara told her, in a rather suspicious voice.

"Something tells me she won't like this surprise." Patricia said to Jerome, glad she could stall the conversation they were about to have. "Is this one of your pranks?" He asked her. "No, but maybe it's one of Mara's. She _is _the crafty one."

Nina walked out of the bathroom, with a questioning look on her face. Jerome and Patricia guessed that was because Joy had shown up with her camera rolling, and Amber was still trying to get away from Mara.

Nina had a different reason for looking confused, though. "Does anybody else hear Alfie protesting?" "No." Patricia answered. "You have really good ears." This response overlapped with Jerome asking: "Protesting what?"

He got his answer when Alfie appeared at the top of the stairs, being escorted by Fabian and Mick. "Seriously, why won't you guys tell me anything? Where are we going?" "You'll see when we get there." Mick answered, with an evil sort of smile on his face.

The three by Patricia's door looked at each other. They didn't have to say it, they knew they must have missed something.

Alfie and Amber on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on. They just realized a few seconds too late.

One moment they were in front of the attic, and the next they were locked inside of it.

While Mara explained that they weren't allowed out until they talked everything over, Fabian walked over to the others.

"Mick's brilliant sometimes, isn't he?" "This was his idea?" Jerome asked. "I'm not surprised." Patricia answered. She didn't exactly agree with his method, she wanted Amber and Alfie to talk things out when they were ready, but she said what she did next anyway. "He's a genius."

Nina walked off with Fabian, talking too low for anyone else to hear. "Isn't that sort of hypocritical? Mick wants them to talk about their true feelings, but-" "Give him time, Nina." He answered, having faith in his best friend. They smiled at eat other, relieved that something was on its way to being fixed. Or, at least, they hoped so.

"Jerome, what were you saying?" Patricia asked, once everyone else had gone. She didn't think _she _would be the one to remind _him_. She didn't want to be the one to do that. She didn't think there was anything for him to be sorry for.

He took a deep, silent breath before he spoke. "The other day, when I flirted with you…" It was a terrible start-he could tell just by the look on her face-but he had to say something. "It's not that I didn't mean it," He really didn't know if he did: "It's just… I did it to… make someone else mad." He thought he sounded pathetic.

"I don't believe you." Patricia replied bluntly. Apparently she agreed. That didn't surprise him. He was trying to be calm about the whole thing, but she took it more as being emotionless.

He knew that, but he didn't know what she was thinking. _Of course, the only one he can be deep and emotional with is Mara_.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He didn't know how else to say it.

"Jerome, I mean I _really _don't believe you. If you were so sorry, you wouldn't lie to me." Patricia answered, with fiery eyes. "I swear, I'm not lying." "No? You're lying to me _right now_!"

Before he could argue, Patricia added: "I get it. You don't know how you feel about me-if you even feel _anything_ about me-but it doesn't make it any less confusing to say that someone else does."

"But it's true!" Jerome didn't know why he said that, even though it was. It wasn't making him look any better.

One glare from Patricia shut him up immediately, but he found out that he wasn't the only reason behind that glare through what she said next: "All this time you guys have been trying to explain something to me and then you won't say anything. It's like everyone in this house is afraid of saying how they feel." The way she saw it, most of her friends came close to opening up, but they stopped themselves when they realized how intently she was actually listening.

"Well-" Jerome started, but Patricia cut him off. "Well, I'm not afraid anymore."

That quiver that sent shivers down Jerome's spine crept into her voice again. "I'm hurt and conflicted. The two people I care about won't accept that there's nothing to hide, and there's no evidence to change my mind." Patricia felt there was no reason to talk in circles, just like there was no reason for Jerome to lie to her.

He couldn't quite grasp that, though. He still trying to figure out who the two people she cared about were. If she meant that in the way he thought she did, and he was one of those two people, then it was obvious why she was so upset.

If she was on the brink of tears, she wasn't going to let him see. Her bedroom door was right in front of her, and she walked in while he was still trying to figure out exactly what she meant.

"Wait," Jerome called out, his head still spinning. "we have to talk about this!" Patricia quickly opened the door just enough so that could see part of her face.

"We're not the ones locked up in the attic together. I'm done talking."

She slammed the door and wondered what to do. She didn't even feel right about fighting with Jerome. A fight wasn't what she was asking for. She was asking for honesty.

Patricia found herself staring at pages of her own poetry, the ones she tore from the 'J' section. Which meant she was looking at one of the latest poems she'd written about Jerome, not even two weeks after Nina first arrived.

_Pounding at the walls_

_Trying to break them down_

_Don't know where to turn or how fast you hit the ground_

_Help_

_You won't say you need me_

_But you can't get up now_

_It's overwhelming_

_But you won't admit to anything_

_You wait out the day and the silence is agony_

_Who asked your opinion anyway?_

_You've begun to fade and you're still wondering_

_You're still wondering_

_Your own pain is only hiding under that of others_

_And even though it hurts, you won't even say it bothers_

_Pounding at the walls_

_Trying to break them down_

_No one hears your crying_

_Your sharp tongue drowns the tears out_

_And all that's_

_Left at_

_The end of all_

_Your dark days_

_Are the_

_Words you_

_So cleverly forgot to say_

_And the damage_

_That was made_

_Your walk is a crawl_

_Not a stride_

_And the smile_

_On your face might be a lie and I'm not asking_

_Why_

_I know you won't tell me_

_But I wanna make you happy_

_It's so frustrating_

_Trying to be what you know you're not_

_You tried to laugh it off but you got caught, backed up_

_Into your own trap and can't get out_

_You've lost your way, but you won't turn back_

_No, you won't turn back_

_So tired you can't sleep and you're blaming the world_

_Stopped trying to fly and you're barely trying at all now_

_Pounding at the walls trying to break them down_

_No one hears your crying_

_'Cause you won't let them find out_

_And all that's_

_Left at_

_The end of all_

_Your dark days_

_Are the_

_Words you_

_So cleverly forgot to say_

_And the damage_

_That was made_

_Maybe you're just as scared as I am_

_Maybe you knew it all along_

_Maybe you're just as scared as I am_

_But I wish you'd prove me wrong_

_Beneath the surface I see an hero_

_Please help me remember that we're not alone_

_Beneath the surface I see an angel_

_Please help me make this place feel like home…_

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Just in case anyone was wondering, I wrote _Beneath the Surface _as a song, after House of Confrontation & House of Alarms premiered. It was always meant to be from Patricia to Jerome, I just changed the ending to fit the chapter. My friend Precious helped me write Mick's poem.**

**Any ideas? I could REALLY use them. I'll update ASAP!**


	9. The Upper Hand

**It's great to be back back! **

**Been working on this chapter a LONG time. Sorry for the wait, I'll explain. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and all that good stuff. And a GIANT thank you for still supporting the story. This chapter is dedicated to my dad, who helped me write the first scene!**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House Of Anubis**

Amber fought if the chill of the night air while she sat up in the attic with Alfie. The way she saw it, when it came to relationships, shivers were an excuse to get snuggly. Being snuggly was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

The two of them had been totally silent the entire time they were locked up in the attic, but that didn't mean they had nothing to say. With that thought running through both their minds, the silence was deafening.

The situation was complicated, but nothing involving the two of them had ever been simple.

Amber knew if she looked at Alfie, she was bound to break. She just wasn't sure if the silence was what she would be breaking. She thought if she even so much as glanced at him from out of the corner of her eye, she'd be on the verge of breaking down. Again.

Aside from feeling upset, Amber was bored out of her mind. She began to absentmindedly tap her fingernails on the trunk she sat beside, making a small dust cloud take flight. Which was apparent by the tingling in her nostrils.

Feeling a sneeze coming on, Amber desperately tried to muffle the sound, in fear of being caught by Victor if she didn't. The sneeze came out sounding mousy.

The dust had stirred up the sneeze, but the sneeze itself stirred up laughter. Genuine laughter from Alfie, that he couldn't hold back.

"Is that what you call a sneeze?" He asked. "I would offer you a tissue, but the size of that sneeze doesn't warrant a tissue. Perhaps litmus paper?"

Amber recognized the humor in the situation, but also that it was a turning point. By something as simple as the way that she sneezed, Alfie could see that she wasn't perfect and-in fact-human. He was no longer putting her on a pedestal.

"Most people would just say 'God bless you' and let it go." Amber replied, sounding almost as if she was complaining about his teasing. She went on: "but being the goofball you are, you never let the opportunity to make fun of someone else's flaws go by."

By the time she was finished with her sentence, Amber realized she didn't really feel annoyed by what Alfie said. She was actually relieved that he acknowledged she had flaws. Just like everyone else.

"Being a goofball is my nature." He told her. He felt relief because he could finally be the type of goofball he wanted to be around Amber. The funny guy, instead of the babbling buffoon.

"So, as long as we're talking…" Amber began in a hushed voice, still staring straight forward rather than making eye contact and fidgeting a bit. Alfie didn't seem to notice, and gave a simple "Mmm?" in reply. He wanted to hear what she had to say without interrupting.

"I'm sorry I made you upset." She continued. "I didn't mean to, and I would have followed you after you walked away, but you _yelled_ at me. You never yell."

"I know." Alfie replied, trying to let her know that he had been just as shocked as she was when the fight happened. "I'm sorry too." He told her.

"So, you think Joy's gonna let us out of here soon?" Amber asked after a slight pause. Her question came out rushed, sounding as if she was in a hurry to get out of the attic. In Alfie's opinion, however, the conversation wasn't over.

"Well, wait…" He said, having flashbacks of the fight. Alfie wasn't looking for another one, but he'd only yelled because he was so bothered by not getting an answer. Even after an attempt at talking things over, Amber still hadn't said how she felt about him. She was avoiding that part of the conversation entirely, which meant she was trying to forget the whole reason they were locked in the attic in the first place.

Amber knew what Alfie was thinking, but it took awhile for her to speak up about it. He didn't notice she had to squeak out every single word. He was distracted by her smile-the one he hadn't seen in days-and the way it didn't match the mood of what she said. At least, not to him it didn't.

"Alfie, we're friends, and I want us to stay that way."

To her surprise, he laughed happily in reply. She waited for an explanation, stunned back into silence.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Alfie asked, having to swallow his laughter to speak. "Amber, I can't be mad at you if you don't like me. It's not like you can help that."

Just like Alfie couldn't help the way he felt about her. He couldn't really explain it either, not even to himself. There was no really reason he could think of. He liked Amber because he liked her. He just did.

Alfie decided that giving up Amber had been the wrong move, and that it was time he accepted what really needed to be done. He had to let her go.

She was still going to be a big, important part of his life. Just not in the was he'd always pictured.

Alfie decided he wasn't going to try to fight fate this time. He wasn't going to try to make Amber realize what she had to lose.

Reality hit as he sat there with her. They weren't meant to be, and he was going to have to live with that.

No matter how much it hurt, because the truth always did.

* * *

><p>Patricia turned out to be the one who let Amber and Alfie out of the attic. She also witnessed the most awkward goodbye in history-in her opinion-at the same time. "See you later, friend." She had to laugh. Only Alfie.<p>

He said it like he meant it to, not like he wanted anything different. It would just take some getting used to, and he sounded fine with that. Which is why it made even less sense to Patricia when she felt herself cringe as they hugged. She guessed that it was more of a reaction to the look on Amber's face: like she'd been outgrown or left behind, and completely unprepared for such a change.

Knowing that she would be unable to sleep or find a way to keep herself occupied, Patricia made her way down to the living room. For some reason, that had become natural instinct to her since the project started.

Her theory on that was the living room was the place she found another one of life's little surprises.

_Things aren't always as they seem, and sometimes that's a good thing_. Patricia reminder herself.

When her restlessness brought her down to the living room on the second night of the project, the last person she expected to find there was Mick. This made her realize that there was probably a lot more to him than he ever let on, but she didn't know why she thought that way.

The living room was the start of another one of the houses mysteries, as well as the bond between the two of them. It was comforting.

Patricia froze when she got to the living room, though. Whispers in the kitchen made her stomach turn, although she couldn't explain the reason behind that either.

Jerome's voice barely carried, even if Patricia managed to make out the words "What is it?" She didn't notice the tone behind Mara's utterance of "Never mind."

Patricia figured that was good advice. She went back to her room. She had to remind herself not to stamp her feet along the way.

"Is the fight over?" Joy asked as soon as Patricia got in the door.

It seemed like Joy could barely keep her eyes open, but wouldn't sleep until she knew the answer. Patricia wondered why it mattered so much that talking about it couldn't wait until morning.

"Yeah, it's over. They're friends again." "Just friends? How's Alfie taking that?" Patricia shrugged, but it wasn't because she didn't know how to respond. She was trying to shrug off her annoyance. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss that-or anything-but Joy was her best friend.

"He's really happy." Patricia answered finally. "And I'm sure Amber will be too. Nina will take her shopping tomorrow and she'll forget all about the fight. She might even forget that Alfie liked her in the first place. You know, if there's a sale."

Joy laughed, and rolled her eyes playfully in reply. "It's sort of sad." "Why?" Patricia asked, trying to figure out Joy's reason before she gave it: "Because something's changed?" In response, Patricia felt the need to state her own opinion.

"Thanks to this project, Amber plays guitar, Nina's on the football team, Mick writes poetry, Fabian has the highest grade in every one of his classes, I get compliments every day because of how I dress, Mara's learned how to loosen up and have fun, Jerome looks even more like he just stepped out of a magazine and Alfie makes heads turn just by talking."

Joy didn't seem to understand. "What's your point, Patricia?"

"Change is good. I don't see why you think otherwise."

* * *

><p>"What store do you wanna go to first? I mean, I'm still the new girl and you're more of a style expert than I am so… you choose."<p>

Amber didn't seem to care, which shocked Nina. "I don't know. What would Fabian pick?" "This isn't about Fabian." Nina told her calmly, since she was trying to keep her calm. Amber was a little hyper, probably on account of sleep deprivation.

"Why not? Shouldn't I be focusing on the project? My score is probably nowhere near as high as yours. Plus, I didn't even want to go shopping."

It was hard for Nina to keep calm when Amber said outrageous things like that.

"You love shopping." Nina said, wondering why she had to remind her. "Yeah," Amber said. "but Fabian-"

"Amber, please." Nina interrupted. "Forget about the project. Joy's not even here to film us, so it's not like our score can go down."

Amber seemed fed up. "If I go shopping, will it make you happy?" Nina was taken aback. "I was hoping it would make you happy."

"I am happy." Amber argued. "You sure sound it." Nina hadn't meant to be sarcastic, but the eyebrow raise didn't make that too convincing. "Well… I'm just tired. I _was_ locked up in the attic last night."

"How did everything go?" Nina asked. Although by Amber's attitude, she wouldn't guess things went well. The fact that Amber hadn't told her anything about the conversation backed up Nina's theory.

She held open the door to a clothing store where any particular item made her entire wardrobe look frumpy, while Amber thought of a way to answer that question.

"He thinks the way I sneeze is funny." Nina nodded. "Really sounds like love." She joked.

"Well of course we love each other. It doesn't mean we're in love." Amber answered.

Nina knew she was on thin ice when she asked her next question. She could almost hear it cracking beneath her feet. "Do you wish you were?"

Amber smiled. "No. I don't wish anything."

"Really? You don't even wish those shoes over there were on sale?"

Following the direction of Nina's gesture, Amber's eyes lit up. For once, they were seeing eye to eye when it came to fashion. The black heels had zigzagging straps that tied with a ribbon.

"They're perfect!" Amber exclaimed. "I'd agree with that if they were less than half the price." Nina told her, trying to be reasonable.

"If you wanna see a smile on my face, my feet are gonna need to be in those shoes." Amber insisted. "They're shoes. I'd put a price like that on a _lung_."

"Great analogy, Nina." "What are you talking about?" She asked, seeing that Amber's smile was still just as bright as it had been when she first laid eyes on the shoes.

Amber gave her explanation as if the answer was obvious: "Because I wouldn't be able to breathe without them."

Nina shook her head as she watched Amber walk up to the counter with the shoes, which happened to fit her feet perfectly. _Maybe we should have stayed focused on the project._ Nina thought. _Fabian would have never let this happen_.

* * *

><p>Amber walked tall the entire way home.<p>

In part, because of the three inches the heels added to her height. Also, her confidence had skyrocketed thanks to them.

Nina was still mentally shaking her head as her best friend gushed about how excited she was to show everyone her new footwear. "Not that anyone will have trouble noticing." That sentence ended with an exasperated yelp-scream hybrid, as Amber was thrown into a face plant by a broken heel.

She didn't even wait for Nina to help her up, storming into the house barefoot-completely forgetting the definition of the word 'calm'.

As Alfie looked her way, however-with a questioning look on his face, given her one-shoe-on-one-shoe-off fashion statement-Amber put on a smile.

That way, no one could question why it was missing…

**PLEASE REVIEW! This was the start of Amber's day of bad luck, I need ideas for the rest of it. Once I have them, I'll type up the next part. Thanks! I'll update ASAP! =] **


	10. Has Everything Changed?

**FINALLY! I think I'll alternate updates with my two stories starting now. MAJORLY SORRY for the long wait! **

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, gave ideas, and all that good stuff. This chapeter is dedicated to Precious, Jenc0449, izzi08 and xBreakingxSanityx. To the 'chart',**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House Of Anubis**

Mara was perched atop the stone wall near the house. She had a sketch pad in her lap. The trees she had drown covered the page. The forest was her muse of the moment. Alfie caught her in the middle of drawing.

The only reason he was out there in the first place was to give her the news of his and Amber's status. Which-as expected-Jerome hadn't thought too highly of.

"_Friends_?" He'd practically yelled when Alfie told him the fight was over. "I can't believe you're settling for that after everything you've done to get Amber to notice you. You're just giving up."

"I'm not giving up, Jerome." Alfie had told him. "I'm moving on. I was only fooling myself thinking she'd ever wanna be more than my friend."

"Don't say that." Jerome had sounded sincere, but Alfie didn't buy it. He found himself asking for another fight.

"The only reason you're upset is because Mara doesn't have to act like she worships the ground you walk on anymore."

Maybe that was true, but Alfie didn't really want to get into in another argument. He'd just gotten out of one. So he want to get some fresh air, and tell his actress the news.

"Hey, Mara. What'cha doing?" He greeted.

"Trying to raise my project grade." She answered, barely looking away from her work. This didn't surprise Alfie. Mara wasn't used to being anything other than a star pupil.

"You're doing that by drawing?" He asked. Mara didn't catch the confusion in Alfie's voice.

"I'm about as good at drawing as I am at sports."

"I don't see the connection." Alfie told her honestly, sitting down next to her. He was hesitant to do so, the two of them barely talked. Thinking about that, Alfie realized just how much the project was changing the relationship between him and his housemates. He was finally becoming friends with the people he'd been around for years.

Mara took a long look at Alfie, in surprise. "You really don't see your potential as an artist?"

"I guess not." Alfie replied, baffled.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm surprised you don't have sketch books all over the house. You have to have some other hobbies besides pulling pranks. You're very talented." Mara complimented.

Alfie smiled. " Thanks." His smile faded when he spoke next. "I guess I've always been too… distracted to focus on drawing." They both fell silent then.

"I'm sorry." Mara told him suddenly.

"For what?" Alfie asked.

She sighed before replying. "Lately, no matter how much I try to deny it, I know what it feels like to want to be with someone who… always keeps you guessing." Alfie laughed, rather loudly. "What?" Mara asked innocently, not seeing the joke.

"You're in love with my roommate."

"I said no such thing." She argued, looking about ready to push him off the wall.

"Sure you didn't." Came the sarcastic reply. While Mara rolled her eyes, Alfie's laughter calmed down. He spoke again, back to being serious. "Thanks for trying to empathize, but I can't really relate to that anymore. I'm over it."

"I find _that _even harder to believe." She said.

_That makes two of us. _He thought. But he didn't say so.

"I am." Alfie answered. He didn't sound defensive, he was calm. As if there was no doubt in that statement.

"Then why haven't you talked to Amber all day?" Mara couldn't help but ask. It was difficult not to notice.

"She's not having the best day."

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Joy asked, walking into the living room to see Amber sitting on the couch-her trusty guitar by her side-wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. She was obviously trying to not draw attention to herself.<p>

When Patricia walked in behind Joy, though, Amber's expression turned from solemn to angry. "I blame Patricia." She mumbled.

"What did I do?" Patricia asked with a scoff. In answer, Amber pulled down her hood to reveal the red splotches of dye scattered in her hair.

Joy swallowed a laugh while her best friend spoke. "It's not my fault you don't know how to read labels."

"She's only blaming you because she's never had so much bad luck before, and figures it has to come from somewhere." Joy explained, while getting a better look at Amber. "How come you're not wearing makeup?" She asked in utter shock.

"I ran out of makeup." She replied.

"So, go buy some more." Patricia reasoned.

"I _tried_! The store where I buy it from is all sold out. And anyway, I'm broke after spending all my money on my now broken heels_. _My broken, _nonrefundable _heels." Amber whined.

"Tragedy."

Joy suppressed another laugh while Amber ignored Patricia's sarcasm, picking up her guitar. The other girls noticed the song she played sounded rather depressing, and exchanged worried looks. Until a string snapped, and they turned to Amber to see her looking as if an actual tragedy had occurred.

"Don't worry." Joy told her, knowing the situation looked bad. It was the first time since the project had started that Amber had broken a string. "Fabian has more." She assured her, Patricia nodding slightly in agreement.

Amber fought of a sigh, got up, and walked away.

The other girls didn't see the symbolism of the situation. Amber could deal with tripping up the stairs, having to redecorate after some of her posters fell off the bedroom walls, and even the failing homework grade she would be getting after having so much trouble concentrating, but the guitar string breaking was a different story. That was serious.

The guitar was an extension of Amber, and to have one of its strings break meant that it was falling apart. Just like her.

* * *

><p>"Is this <em>legal<em>?" Fabian asked, looking up at the swing that now hang from a tree at the start of the forest.

"Probably not," Mick answered, not ashamed of his project. "but no one knows about it but us."

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget you're the man of a million secrets." Nina said, coming up with her own explanation for Mick's actions.

"_Man_?" Fabian and Jerome both echoed. Fabian's tone was one of surprise, while Jerome's was-of course-more mocking.

The idea of a swing was a bit childish. Mick didn't seem to care what anyone thought, otherwise he wouldn't have built it in the first place.

"It has a nice ring to it." Nina explained to Fabian. Then, to Jerome, she said: "Could you please by nice? It's in your character description."

"Right, nice." Jerome replied sarcastically. "That's the first word that comes to mind when I think of Amber. Speaking of her, where exactly is it in Fabian's character description that he goes M.I.A.?"

"Amber's around, she's just staying inside the house because she's embarrassed by all the bad luck she's having lately."

Jerome shrugged that off, not seeing what the big deal was. "So she walked into a door. I'm sure plenty of people do that." He said, directing his glance at Mick, who grimaced.

"She also swallowed a bug." Nina told the boys. "And got 'attacked' by squirrels."

Jerome laughed, and the others couldn't help but laugh along, even though they felt sorry. "I can't believe we missed that."

* * *

><p>Despite Patricia and Joy's efforts to get Amber to come outside, nothing worked. They gave up trying and went for a walk. Even so, Joy wouldn't drop the subject of Alfie and Amber.<p>

"Can we talk about something else?" Patricia asked. "You act like the two of them deciding to be friends is connected to her streak of bad luck."

Joy shrugged. "Maybe it is." Her best friend laughed that off.

"Yeah, this is the way the house shows that it's upset that they _tampered with the balance_." Patricia made herself laugh then.

"Why is this such a joke to you?" Joy asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Alfie liked Amber for so long, the least she could've done was given him a chance."

Patricia stopped walking, finally seeing what she thought Joy's real point was. "This has nothing to do with them, does it?"

With that, Joy's annoyance was clear. "I'm _not _talking about Fabian here. I'm seeing Alfie's side of things."

"I believe you," Patricia answered, though it didn't sound that way. "but I don't think Alfie cares anymore. He hasn't even talked to Amber today-"

"And that doesn't bother you?" Joy interrupted. "You don't see something wrong with that?"

After all she and the others had gone through just to get Amber and Alfie back on speaking terms, Joy figured Patricia would be upset that they were right back where they had been.

"No. I just think Alfie's a little preoccupied with something." Patricia told her, but Joy sensed that that wasn't the whole truth. Especially when Patricia added: "Or someone."

Joy turned her attention to where Patricia was pointing, and saw Alfie and Mara sitting on the stone wall, sharing a sketch pad. From where she stood, it looked like he was trying to teach Mara his drawing style, so she could imitate it.

"Now, _that's _a joke." Joy said, in case Patricia was saying she thought Alfie and Mara were a potential couple. "Talk about tampering with the balance."

* * *

><p>Supper was a bit off schedule that night.<p>

Since it was Fabian's turn to set the table, Amber was on the job, trying her best to stay in character. After breaking three dishes, she considered herself cursed with bad luck. The task was left up to her best friend, who rushed to comfort her.

When it came to calming Amber down, Jerome had a different approach. He basically told her to quit complaining, and placing the blame of all her mishaps on bad luck.

"Have you ever heard of mind over matter?"

"Have you ever heard of sympathy?" She shot back, only making him laugh.

"It's bad luck, Amber. Not the end of the world." Nina told her, trying to get her to stop overacting so that everyone could sit down and eat.

"Oh, so you're on _his _side?"

The sound of Nina's heavy sigh mixed with Jerome's annoyed groan. He was done with trying to reason with Amber, and turned to Nina. "We'll all starve before she gets over this." She didn't want to tell him that she sort of agreed with that, and risk upsetting Amber even more.

"It'll be okay, Amber. Trudy's great cooking cheers anyone up."

"Thank you, Nina." Trudy told her, walking into the kitchen to place the last serving platter on the table.

She smiled warmly and everyone sat down, finally.

Most everyone chatted while they ate, but the only thing Amber opened her mouth for was food. She wished Nina could be right, but no matter how delicious the meal was, it didn't make her feel any better.

Trying to keep her mind off her bad luck, Amber listened in on everyone else's conversations. She barely absorbed any of what she heard. Looking at Nina, she wondered how torturous it must have been for her to drop her act for a whole day. In fact, the only person who tried to stay focused on the project at all that day was Mara. With Alfie's help.

Alfie seemed to be in his own little world, which was normal. He was happy, and seemed to be the center of whatever conversation Amber's housemates were having. But Amber didn't listen. She mostly just watched his mouth move. And his eyes sparkle. She lost her appetite in the process.

* * *

><p>Monday was slow to start. Amber was too tired to get up, from tossing and turning all night after she was all done yelling about her bad luck. The final straw really got to her, she still wondered how she managed to drop her toothbrush in the toilet.<p>

Without her at school, things were much quieter. Jerome tried his best to fill in the silence, sticking to his role. Fabian had the same sort of mindset concerning playing Mara, but with a twist. He was planning an end-of-the-project party, because the party his housemates already had could hardly be called one. Mara was known for her planning, but not partying.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Nina asked, Fabian, interrupting his thoughts when she came up to him in the hallway right when their first class of the day was over. Her tone was very much Mick-like, and he smiled knowing staying out of character for a whole day must have been quite a challenge for her. He followed her gaze, to see Jerome and Mara talking, in rather close proximity. They didn't seem to notice.

"Either they're out of character, or Alfie and Amber lied to us about what happened in the attic." He theorized. mSince by then, the whole house knew that they were just friends.

"Or Mara really wants to get her score up and Jerome's telling her all of Alfie's deepest, darkest secrets." Nina joked.

Fabian was surprised. "You think _Alfie _has more than one secret?" He didn't see how Nina _or _Mick could think that.

She shrugged. "I doubt it. He doesn't seem like the type of guy with something to hide. But you never know."

* * *

><p>Amber woke up to an empty room.<p>

She knew what that meant, and whined about it. She hoped she wouldn't get detention for being late to school, and wondered why no one woke her up. After all the bad luck she'd had, it was probably for the best. If pushed enough, she could be vicious when angry.

And she had a lot of reasons to be angry.

When Alfie broke his silence, the first thing he did was give up. He didn't fight for her. Maybe she really did mean nothing to him, and the whole new friendship thing? That was just Alfie being Alfie.

Either way, the one person who wouldn't drop the subject was Joy. What did she care if they were together? No one else cared. Patricia seemed happy about their new status, and seemed to mock the streak of bad luck worse than Jerome had.

No one seemed to notice how unhappy Amber really was. Not even Trudy.

Amber went about her daily routine slowly, thinking she'd earned a day off. She decided no one would miss her at school, and that-with her luck-no one had even noticed she wasn't there.

She didn't like the fact that she had to brush her teeth by putting toothpaste on her finger, or that doing so made her take an extra few sips of mouthwash for backup. The shower water being scalding hot hadn't been a fun experience either.

Amber had no clean clothes to wear, so she settled for wearing pajama pants, a tank top and bunny slippers for the time being, since no one would see her for hours anyway. She put a load of laundry on herself, because Trudy was out running errands.

Amber was surprised the laundry room floor didn't end up covered in detergent, or that the washing machine hadn't mysteriously caught fire. She walked back to her room, to find that something had fallen on the floor.

A small box. Amber kneeled down to see that the box was filled with rose petals that were once red and pink. Given their age, the petals could be classified as potpourri at this point.

They made Amber stop and stare. She hadn't even remembered that she kept them, or what reason she would have to do so. As she scooped the petals back into the box, she smiled. Somehow, this was a sign. Her luck was about to change.

Which is why she was up and running-leaving the box where it lie- and headed toward the school, never looking back once.

* * *

><p>"Everyone in our house is crazy." Nina told Fabian in her Mick voice, making him laugh. She didn't know what else she could say, seeing what she was seeing.<p>

"Did you just realize that now? " He asked, before catching on to what had grabbed the attention of the whole crowd in the hallway.

With the exception of one person.

Alfie was searching through his locker, an idea rolling around in his head.

If he was playing Nina, he should probably be keeping a diary. That's what she would do. This thought led to another one.

Fabian would have to be mentioned on practically ever page, and being that Amber was playing him, Alfie didn't see how he could make that work. She was his friend. And Amber being in character didn't change that for him. No matter how much he secretly hated their new status.

Almost on cue, Amber spoke up from behind him. "Alfie, I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy." He replied, without even turning around. He hadn't meant to sound so mean, but he was frustrated since his mind went blank. Apparently Amber was frustrated as well.

He turned around when she slammed his locker shut.

His eyebrows raised in reaction to seeing her in her pajamas. Before he could question that, she spoke again.

"I have something to say." She told him, loud enough for the entire hallway to hear. With that, all eyes were on them. All their housemates were standing in a group at that point, waiting for Amber to go on.

"I lied to you."

He was lost. She didn't have any reason to lie to him. Where was the harm in trying to be a couple? And what was the use in lying? Alfie didn't understand it, and he wanted to say so, but all he managed was: "What?"

"I lied." Amber said, but instead of whispering, she got louder. Like she didn't care if the whole world heard. "I was scared, and stupid, and _sick,_ and… selfish." She didn't realize that her words were impacting the people listening just as much as they impacted Alfie, and went on talking.

"I loved what we had, I loved that someone could feel so much for me, but. And then you go and question it. You had every right to, but I didn't know what to say because I couldn't believe that you were giving up on me. And I know it's too late now. I know you're over me, but you deserve to know how I really feel about you. And I need to tell you, or else everything in my life will seem like bad luck, and I'll never be able to get a good night's sleep again." As Amber said this, tears fell from her eyes. It was a heartbreaking sight that the spectators couldn't help but feel mesmerized by.

"How do you feel about me?" Alfie asked, pretty sure he knew the answer. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions. That jump would leave him with nowhere to land, and he'd forever be falling. In limbo once again.

Amber laughed, knowing how ridiculous she must look. And the fact that she couldn't care less? That was even funnier to her. "We're so different." She told Alfie, informing him of the obvious. "Telling you I love you would be crazy."

Alfie gave a nod in reply. It took all the strength he could muster, with how his head he was spinning. If Amber lied, what was the truth? She shed some light on that then, as if she could hear his thoughts.

She sounded more like the Amber he knew than she had in days, asking: "When was the last time our lives were normal?"

Hearing that, Aflie couldn't help laughing. He never would've guessed that the answer to the question that had been haunting him for so long would be another question. Amber laughed back, and the two smiled as they pulled each other into a hug.

Alfie almost expected to hear cheering, but figured no one wanted to ruin the moment. Especially when the moment wasn't over. He still wasn't totally sure if he could believe what he was hearing. "So, you love me, then?" He whispered to Amber, who looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, did you not just hear my whole speech? Keep up, Alfie."

Nina looked around at her housemates, to see their reactions. Her heart was practically melting, and she noticed that no one smiled more than Mick. She found it sweet.

_Speaking of sweet. _She thought, thinking her housemates should start keeping track of how many times they said 'speaking of' . They could be breaking some kind of record.

Mr. Sweet had stepped out into the hallway, to tell everyone to get to class. Being so wrapped up in the moment, the students hadn't heard the bell ring. He unfortunately had to tell Amber that she was in trouble, once he saw what she was wearing. This earned him a groan from Amber, and earned Mick a glare from Patricia.

"What?" He asked her innocently. Then he thought back to when he broke dress code, and understood. "Sorry?" He told her, unable to help that it came out as a question. She walked away without a word, and everyone made their way to class.

Patricia walked slowly, not caring if she was late. She was too annoyed to care. Despite what surprisingly good friends she and Mick made, he really got on her nerves. It was as if-through the eyes of a jock-everything was a game.

Patricia wondered if Mick ever knew what it felt like to lose.

She stopped pondering that when she came across something. The torn, wrinkled piece of paper would have been of no interest to her, had it not been right outside of a classroom that no one used anymore.

She picked the paper up, and turned it over.

She didn't quite understand the words she read, but she knew poetry when she saw it. This poem was gripping and mysterious. It was written in sheer honesty, though the writer-as far as she knew-was anonymous. S he couldn't help but wonder what it all meant.

Patricia knew then that finding the answer to that would be her mission, and she wouldn't stop until it was completed…

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Favorite part? Things you want me to elaborate on? Any ideas? (I need some, badly.) I'll update ASAP! =]**


	11. The Final Straw

**Here's another chapter! It starts on the same day the last left off. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and all that good stuff. This chapter is dedicated to PolkaPizka. To the chart...**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

Joy was instructing her housemates practically the second the school day was over. "I think it's time we took this up a notch."

"Are you sure about that?" Alfie asked, looking rather unsure himself. "We don't wanna risk losing Nina to the _jock side _permanently."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick asked him defensively.

"Whatever it means, I'm not going anywhere." Nina assured the others, laughing lightly. "I'm still me."

The previous year had been much too crazy for Nina to truly discover her love of acting, but just because she had didn't mean she was going to get lost in her character's world.

"Well, anyway, like I was saying," Joy went on. She wasn't trying to be rude to Nina, but she didn't want to lose her housemates' attention. Or her train of thought. "I think we should treat the project like a contest today. Whoever goes the longest without breaking character-"

"Gets to be my new best friend." Jerome finished jokingly, though no one else found that laughable. Especially not Alfie.

"Oh, so you're replacing me, is that it?" He asked casually, though he looked hurt.

"Well, I find that necessary since you're gonna be spending all your time with _her._" Jerome clarified, gesturing to Amber, who glared.

_"She_ has a name, and I'm not going anywhere either." With that, Alfie pulled his girlfriend closer to him, and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, while sharing a smile with Nina.

"I was going to say whoever wins gets to pick their own prize," Joy told the group over Amber's surprised giggling. "Whether it's no chores for a month or-"

"All the money in their wallets." Jerome dreamt aloud.

"We better make sure Jerome doesn't win, or else we'll all go broke." Mara thought aloud. The others laughed, knowing she was saying that in character. When Trudy walked into the living room, the laughter stopped abruptly. The kids could tell she had something to say, and they had a feeling they weren't going to like what they heard.

"Wonderful news, Dearies. Alfie's parents will be joining us for supper tonight. Mick's father as well."

With the way Mara whined in reply, it was as if Trudy had told everyone they would have to _go without _supper that night. She dragged her feet all the way to the staircase.

"Where are _you_ going?" Patricia asked, slipping right into character.

"To go change." Mara answered. Then, in a mocking tone, she added: "Gotta make myself presentable."

Nina's only reaction to the news was to stand frozen for a while. She hadn't thought about what she would do in this situation, and because of the contest, she couldn't ask Mick for acting tips. Realizing this, she was off and running without another word. To escape the drama before it even started, and try to clear her head. "Oh, be back in time for supper, Love!" Trudy called out after her.

_She handled that well_. Mick thought, since Joy couldn't deduct points from his score based on thoughts. And because running is exactly what he felt like doing.

* * *

><p>"Tense?" Amber asked Nina, once she returned from her run, washed up and got changed.<p>

"No." Nina answered, much too quickly.

"You certainly look tense." Amber told her.

"I'm not tense, man." Amber sent Nina a questioning look, and held it until she gave up the act. (Amber had to check up on her best friend. That was her job whether she was in character or not.) "It's just," Nina said finally, pausing when she realized she was about to admit something that Mick would probably have trouble saying. It was a weak point, and he never liked to acknowledge those. "My dad only comes here when he wants something from me. It's like you with your uncle Ade."

Amber gave Nina a hint of a glare, that quickly softened into a look of guilt mixed with sympathy. "Maybe he's sorry for that." Amber seemed through with her thought, but Nina knew the part she'd left out. The part about how it related to Fabian and Ade. _I know I am_. "And if that's the case," Amber continued as she led the way to the dining room, "I think you should forgive him."

The words evaporated as soon as the girls saw the three new places set at the table, and Nina gave only half a nod as they sat down.

Mick was trying his best not to break a sweat. He wasn't supposed to be nervous. He wasn't _allowed _to be nervous. Patricia had nothing to be nervous about.

What were the odds that both Alfie's parents and his dad decided to visit on the same day? The universe could be so cruel sometimes, it made Mick lose his appetite altogether. That didn't matter though, because 'constantly snacking' wasn't something written in Patricia's character description.

What mattered was how Mick's father would react to seeing him dressed like a goth, especially since his eyeliner and biker boots were still some serious attention-getters. Mick's father had barely gotten used to him not wanting to be a doctor. With no breaking character allowed, this would not go over well.

Patricia sat across from Mick, broodingly. He guessed that was because she was sticking to her role, and Jerome probably hated the show Alfie put on for his parents. Despite the fact that Mr. Lewis made it seem like he would rather have Jerome for a son. It was getting old.

"It wastes less energy acting boring." Patricia stated, as Mara sat down next to her. She had finally decided on what to wear, thinking that her uniform was the best option, since it had worked for Alfie. She gave Patricia a questioning and confused look, unsure of what she was getting at. "That's your justification, isn't it _Alfred_?"

Alfie's ears perked up at this. Not just because Patricia had said his name, but because it sounded like she was tearing Mara down. He expected that treatment from Jerome from time to time, but to hear a remark like that coming from someone else was hard to ignore.

"As long as my parents are happy, I'm happy." Mara said, though it was obvious she didn't think that way.

"So just as long as they never find out who you really are, there won't be any problems?" Patricia asked, making everyone at the table look at her. They were trying to figure out if she was channeling her own anger from another situation, if what she said honestly reflected the way she felt about Alfie's act, or if she was just trying to be as in-character as possible.

Jerome figured Amber would interject at that point-going by the way her glaring eyes darted down to avoid being spotted by Joy and being booted out of the contest-and he didn't think he could take much more of the arguing. "Leave Alfie alone!"

Patricia scoffed. "At least I'm looking out for him. What kind of girlfriend just sits back and lets this happen? Especially after the way you normally treat him. I f you ask me, that's more humiliating than this charade."

Patricia may have been looking at Jerome, but Amber felt all that talk was directed toward the real her. Even though that meant Patricia was playing her role well, hearing that was hard to handle. "Jerome, I think you should just stop talking before you say something you'll regret." Amber said, trying to keep calm. And leave the quiver out of her voice.

"You don't see a problem with the way he's acting?" Patricia asked. With that, a bit of the truth shined through for Jerome. It was possible Patricia was speaking her true feelings. Still asking for honesty. He couldn't speak up about it though, or else he'd be out of the contest too.

"I think it's Alfie's decision." Amber answered.

The more the others talked, the more Alfie thought he might actually be sick. The fact that Joy had her camera rolling didn't make the situation any easier. This wasn't something Alfie wanted to relieve. He related to his character in a way unknown to him, using her accent as a defense mechanism. "Guys, if you're not gonna drop this, can we at least save the fighting 'til after supper's over?"

"Oh, you mean after the show's over?" Patricia countered.

"You've made your point." Mick said, sounding rather annoyed. And he was. Just because he liked Patricia didn't mean he thought she could do no wrong. He knew what she was doing: trying to get on someone's nerves, and make them break character. Mick wasn't going to let that happen, but the only reason for that was if he was in character, he was under no pressure.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lewis looked at Joy-who was trying to hide behind her video camera-with quiet scorn. He and his wife had only just sat down at the dining room table. They'd walked through the front door and into a world of utter chaos, in his opinion. Joy was the only one he could take it out on, since she wasn't playing a role. The others kept their heads lowered and shoveled food into their mouths, afraid to speak once he did. "This is ridiculous."<p>

"Please just go along with it." Joy quickly turned from Alfie's parents to Mr. Campbell, who was dead-set focused on his son. More specifically, the clothes Mick was wearing. The gaze was unnerving. It was as if Mick was a car accident, and his father just couldn't look away no matter how disturbing the sight was.

Mick, Alfie and their actresses felt lower than dirt.

Until Mrs. Lewis directed her attention to Mara. "How are you?" She asked, in a motherly tone.

"Marcia," Mr. Lewis said-before Mara had a chance to answer-in a scolding sort of tone. "You're not honestly taking this seriously."

"Why not?" Rory asked. "It could be fun."

"_Fun_?" Mr. Lewis practically spat back in reply.

_Fun_? Mick's thoughts echoed. He was shocked to learn that his father still remembered what fun was.

"So, what's new?" Mrs. Lewis asked, apparently in agreement with Rory.

At that point, Jerome quickly looked to Mara, his eyes pleading. She read his expression, and knew exactly what he was asking: "Please don't bring me up. " He begged silently. The smirk that settled on Mara's face told Jerome just what was coming next. Fabian caught the whole exchange, and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. It was moments like that which proved to him that Mara wasn't one-dimensional, and he should stop treating her like she was.

"Amber and I are dating."

Jerome dropped his fork, while Mrs. Lewis shared a warm smile with her 'son'.

Mr. Lewis didn't even flinch. Alfie hoped that was because he was against playing along, and not against Amber.

"What's new with you, Mick?" Mr. Campbell asked Nina, who was just as stunned as the real Mick. Anything new with him wasn't really a topic to discuss over supper.

"Not much." Nina answered. The way she was dressed told Rory that his son hadn't changed much on the outside, but that didn't have him anywhere near convinced that nothing was different.

"So, how long have you two been 'stepping out', then?" Mrs. Lewis asked, unable to keep from giggling at her own choice of words. Fabian and Nina would've exchanged looks if the rules allowed it, but there was no need to. Amber and Alfie took care of that for them. While they looked nostalgic and a tad embarrassed, Fabian felt a pang of guilt. The last time he'd heard those words, was the last time he'd seen his uncle.

"Oh," Mara said, as if it strained her brain to think back so far. "I'd say about eight hours now." She was joking freely, figuring Mr. Lewis wouldn't react. No participation meant no consequence.

Jerome rolled his eyes, but laughed. "It's not official yet." He said, figuring he had a right to since Mara put him on the spot like that. Plus, with Amber's way of thinking, that was probably true.

Mrs. Lewis was happy, but she didn't have much to say besides "Congratulations." This didn't surprise Jerome. Mostly all she did was 'yes' Mr. Lewis to death. There wasn't much room for her own thoughts, being that he always had to be the center of attention. It was obvious she didn't like arguing, and with Mr. Lewis refusing to join the act, that wasn't much of an issue.

He didn't want to play pretend. To Jerome, that was such sad irony.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. To break it, Joy stopped filming and brought up the footage from the previous game, showing it to Mr. Campbell.

"That's very impressive." Rory said, seeing Nina score the winning goal. She would've believed him better if he'd backed his praise up with a smile, but he couldn't go deeper than that. He couldn't relate since it wasn't his passion, but Nina could see that Mr. Campbell was trying to be supportive. Which had been a challenge ever since Mick had failed to get his scholarship.

"Thanks." Nina answered, annoyed with herself. She couldn't understand the way she was acting. Mick's father walked in the room and suddenly it was as if she'd gone mute. Rory and Mick might not always be on the same page, but at least they communicated. Nina mentally scolded herself as she imagined her score plummeting. This was a major failure for her.

"Dad?" Mara said, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She had Alfie gripping the table as if he'd fall out of his chair from being so mortified if he didn't. "Don't you have anything to say anything about Amber and I dating?"

The look in her eyes expressed the same plea for acceptance that Alfie kept hidden just below the surface of every loosely rehearsed word he'd ever said to his father.

For a second, all Mr. Lewis did was make himself blink. Then, he looked at Mara. It felt more like he was looking through her when he said: "This girl is no good, she'll only distract you."

Everyone put their forks down as they held in gasps, while Joy put her camera back in the case, to upset to use it anymore. Mrs. Lewis sat speechless, with wide eyes. Alfie and Amber looked down at the table, to avoid their eyes-that briefly glazed over-from locking.

Mara was amazed that Mr. Lewis agreed to play just to insult his own son. She wondered how Alfie could stand not to break character, and figured it was probably just easier for him to keep quiet. But it had to be killing him inside, because those cruel words weren't just meant for him. They were directed toward Amber as well. And Alfie didn't let anyone malign her. Not even his father.

If Alfie wouldn't stand for it, Mara had to play her part. Even if that did mean another argument.

"Aren't you happy for us?" She asked, making everyone turn their attention to her. She was sticking to her role, but speaking her character's thoughts. Something Alfie had never done in front of his father before, no matter how much he wanted to. Mara understood that anything concerning Amber was an exception to that rule.

"_Excuse me_?" Mr. Lewis asked, his anger hushing any hint of surprise in his tone of voice.

"Don't talk about Amber that way. If anything, she keeps me in check. And this is the happiest I've ever felt." Mara said, having no idea how well she echoed Alfie's thoughts. And as much as he hated how his father acted, Alfie didn't want his mind spoken.

Mr. Lewis seemed to barely hear what Mara had said to him. "Why exactly would you need to be kept in check? Doesn't Jerome do that for you, anyway?" He might have looked Patricia's way when he said that, had she not been part of the collective glare the housemates were giving him.

"Funny you should mention him." Mara answered, glancing over at Patricia. She knew something was coming. She could almost see the gears turning in Mara's head. "He, uh, inspired me today." Alfie would've interrupted at that point, but he was stunned into silence.

"What do you mean, Alfred?" Mr. Lewis asked. By his tone, it seemed his anger had dissolved, and he was genuinely curious. Conversely, Alfie was absolutely horrified.

"He inspired me to be myself, no matter what you think about it… and that takes a lot. That means standing up for the people I care about and for myself, talking about aliens, pulling pranks," The more Mara said, the more he housemates gaped, and the more it seemed Mr. Lewis would have a heart attack. The group hoped the worst was over. Then came Mara's afterthought. "and having food fights."

From the look on Alfie's father's face, his outrage was evident, but he didn't get a chance to voice it.

Something snapped inside Alfie.

There was no way to undo what Mara had just done. The pride in her voice had chilled him to the core. Her tone had taunted him, trying to get him to crack. He knew he had to get his anger out somehow, or else he would explode. Before he could think anything through, something happened. Something that was beyond his control.

Alfie found himself standing up, and before he knew it, a handful of mashed potatoes ricocheted off Mara's face and got onto her uniform. A smirk surfaced on Alfie's face. "You mean like that?"

In that moment, it didn't matter that Alfie had just broken character. Or that the housemates were in the presence of three adults. Mara couldn't decide whether to laugh or scream and-to her shock-found herself throwing food back Alfie's way, and causing a chain reaction. The food fight was in full swing.

In the frenzy, Mick managed to focus on three things. He saw that Mr. Lewis had reached his boiling point, but could do nothing but sit there and scowl as food flew past him in all directions, while Mrs. Lewis resisted the urge to join in.

What Mick found most surprising, though, was that his father couldn't help but crack a smile…

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Favorite part? Anything you want to elaborate on? Let's put it to a vote: Who do you want to want to to win the contest, and what should their prize be? I'll update ASAP! =]**


	12. Plan Of Attack

**Happy New Year! This is for all my readers, reviewers, idea givers and all-that-good-stuffers, in celebration of the season 2 premiere! (I CAN'T WAIT!)**

**Nina play Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House Of Anubis**

In the aftermath of Mara's shining moment, the kids of Anubis house were all on cleanup duty. Which put a smug smile on Victor's face. Trudy and Mrs. Lewis offered helping hands that they politely refused. Mick took his sweet time, not sure what he was trying to avoid. He'd been holding his tongue since supper. Alfie followed his lead, afraid of what would happen now that his father knew the truth.

But Mr. Lewis had nothing to say, even as he left.

"In time, he'll come around." Mrs. Lewis assured her son. He gave a slight nod, while suppressing a sigh. She could tell he didn't agree with her, so she said something she'd wanted to say for a long time. Something she would've been afraid to say if it weren't for what had just happened. "Sometimes when we want the people we love to be happy, we'll do anything. Even if it means losing ourselves. But, the important thing is to remember who we are and stay true to that. You reminded me that today. And even though it's going to take your father some time to adjust, I for one have never been more proud of you." They exchanged smiles and she kissed him goodbye, giving Mara a proud "Brava" as her final word.

Instead of watching his parents leave, Alfie turned to Mara and said: "Good work." But her act wasn't just entertaining. It was healing. So, he added: "Thanks."

Mara was about to thank him back-for the compliment and not being angry with her- but she realized she'd be walking into her own trap. Lucky for her, Patricia came to her rescue.

"I think I owe you an apology." Jerome had been thinking that way about a lot of people lately, so he found that fitting. Though saying that was against the rules. Even if it wasn't, he knew he wouldn't admit that.

Mara shook her head dismissively. "You were right." A cheeky sort of smile spread across her lips. "So I guess that's two miracles that happened here today, counting me standing up to my dad."

Patricia scoffed, but she was drowned out by laughter from the others.

* * *

><p>"I was hoping we could talk, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."<p>

"Dad, I'm sure it's fine." Nina answered smoothly, though she was only referring to the amount of time Mr. Campbell could spend visiting. She still dreaded a full conversation, speculating that everything she said would be the wrong answer.

"In that case, do you want to go for a walk?"

"That's not really my speed." Nina replied, as more of a defense mechanism than an honest answer. She tried to hide her nervousness with a chuckle. But it didn't matter, because Rory hadn't picked up on it. He was too focused on the words themselves to notice the mood behind them.

"You know, going so fast…you probably miss a lot."

Nina couldn't help but find Mr. Campbell's advice insulting, even though she had been the one to tell Mick to quit running from his problems. She understood why that was so tempting. "You must really have something important to say if you can't say it in front of everyone." Nina felt the only way to act like she wasn't bothered by the idea of a private conversation was to make more jokes. "You got something on me?" She asked, hoping that would be a 'no'. Suddenly, she didn't want to know any more of Mick's secrets.

"Not unless you have something to hide." Rory had been taking clues from Nina's performance so far, and that seemed to be the case.

She didn't want to get the real Mick in trouble, and at this point would rather take a verbal 'beating' for him. Even though Mr. Campbell wasn't asking for a fight.

The two walked into the living room, where all the other kids were waiting. The group looked up at the father and 'son' as if they were a pack of dogs who just spotted a squirrel. Except for Mick. He was more focused on his shoes.

Rory and Nina took their seats and began talking as if no one else was there. Not only did Nina believe her project grade was on the line, she could see that Mick was trying to brave the situation with her. He made Patricia-perfect side comments as they spoke. Regardless of Mick never knowing exactly what to expect from his father, and being slightly intimidated, he always faced him. If Nina were to win the contest, she had to do the same.

Only, that wasn't so easy. Especially not with the question Mr. Campbell came up with. "Are you still playing piano?"

Nina blinked briefly and shook off an agitated sigh. Though, her tone did nothing to hide her annoyance. "Dad."

As a few snickers escaped into the air, Rory realized something. "Apparently I _do _have something on you." He thought aloud.

"Mick, you know what this means, don't you?" Amber asked, making Nina draw a blank. The only answer she could think to give was that Mick's secret was out, and there was no doubt that he was embarrassed about it. But he wouldn't show it, so she didn't either.

"Jam session." Amber supplied, since Nina didn't take part in guessing.

"What it means is that Mick has hidden depths." Mara answered teasingly, although it was obvious she-or Alfie, for that matter-would've never pegged Mick as a piano player.

Nina looked dumbfounded. "Doesn't everybody?" She asked.

"How long have you been playing?" Patricia asked. Then she had what she figured was a very Jerome-like thought, and decided to voice it. "And how much could I make if I decided to put up with you enough to become your manager?"

"Not that long," Nina took the question seriously, but got cocky with her answer. (Even though she was trying to sound deep.) "and you can't put a price on my work."

Mick wondered if anyone would bother to even _listen_ to his work. He was glad Nina hadn't started an argument over the whole thing. She easily could have, but no one needed the extra stress.

Nina was glad no one had asked her to demonstrate Mick's piano-playing skills. In that case, she was sure to fail.

* * *

><p>"I really didn't think this through." Alfie thought aloud. He felt like he was in exile. There was only room in the group for one Alfie, and Mara had that role filled.<p>

"Do you wish someone would lose with you?" Trudy asked.

"That's one way to put it." Alfie answered. Truthfully, he couldn't have said it better himself.

"It sounds like you're in the same boat with Victor. He'd be happy if this were over with." She admitted.

Alfie didn't have time to comment on how 'Victor' and 'happy' didn't belong in the same sentence. He was too busy making sure he didn't catch flies when his jaw dropped. "He wants to call off the project?"

Trudy sighed heavily but silently. "That's one way to put it." She echoed. "I'm sorry, Lovey."

Alfie thought it was typical of Trudy to think there was nothing left to fight for. Though she supported the project, she didn't see it as something worth saving. It wasn't like her to disagree with or push for something. She was neutral by nature, and would rather just stay out of everyone else's way. Alfie wanted to tell her that, but he wasn't looking to offend her. He had to speak his mind kindly. And in a way that would stick.

"We're not quitters, Trudes." They shared a smile, and turned their attention back to rest of the group.

Amber was in the middle of strumming 'her' guitar-which now had one glow-in-the-dark string-when she caught sight of Alfie from the corner of her eye. She saw him looking lonely, and wondered if he was trying to bait her into breaking character. As if she was going to let _that _happen.

Something interrupted her song: A panicked scream from her own mouth-that had everyone _else_ panicked-which ended in a cry of "I BROKE A NAIL!"

Just like that, her chance at winning the contest was gone. Amber didn't wait around for anyone to react. She just ran straight into Alfie arms, whining all the way. They shared a hug that Joy filmed and then he took her hands in his. He examined them, and then squinted. Alfie looked up at Amber, puzzled. "Which nail did you break?" They all looked polished and perfect, as always.

In response, Amber punched him in the arm. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "That's for making me soft." She teased, proving that the broken nail had been nothing but a cover story. She sent Alfie a smile that he couldn't resist mirroring. Especially not after she told him: "You're my prize."

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Alfie and Amber were still the only two out of the running in the contest. When Joy came to give them the update at breakfast, she-of course-had her camera rolling.<p>

"You don't have to tell us twice." Alfie informed her. "Jerome kept me up all night feeding me tips from fashion magazines."

"It's amazing how he still manages to find ways to torture you even in character." Joy told him teasingly, after a laugh.

"That's not torture," Amber argued. "that's valuable information!"

"Valuable information that kept me from sleeping. If I doze off during our date tonight, you know who to blame."

Amber blinked, and spoke slowly. "Myself?"

With a laugh, Alfie snatched the camera from Joy.

"Hey!" She protested, since she'd become so attached to it.

"Let me take over filming for awhile." He insisted.

"If I do that, all I'll have is footage of Amber. And if I let her take over, it'll be the same story."

* * *

><p>When history was over, drama started. Not the class, but Mara was stirring up trouble. Though, usually, Jerome was the pilot of all that.<p>

Mara was mulling over how her housemates knew they needed to do something about their 'Stan situation', but never took action. They weren't known for being all talk, and she wasn't going to let them. Especially not with Ms. Robinson right outside the door, receiving a cart full of flowers that the delivery men doubted would fit in the classroom.

Patricia started the banter that got the ball rolling. "So, the theory is Stan's dumb and rich and Mrs. Robinson's a gold-digger…"

"Well, we have to give Ms. Robinson _some _credit. She has to have a heart; otherwise you wouldn't have such a _crush _on her." Mara teased, very much in character. "Maybe Stan's just a show off. Or worse, maybe he took all the money he used to buy those flowers from her pocket."

Patricia gave that some thought. "Hmm. For once, your theory holds more water." She gave Mara a clap of mock pride on the shoulder while Jason shook his head, overhearing. Though he wasn't making an effort to do so, the girls just didn't care about being quiet. And their classmates didn't mind. It was keeping them entertained.

Only, for Mara, the show wasn't over. Not even when class ended, and the other students shuffled out of the room. Jason looked on at the spot where Ms. Robinson had collected all her bouquets as he neatened a stack of papers.

Mara spoke a sentence to him in a series of bleeps, bloops, blops and blips.

The look Jason gave Mara was comparable to the one Alfie gave Jerome when he found him putting sugar on his lips.

"That's Alien for 'You're so jealous it's scary.' Mara explained.

If it was considered professional to groan and throw papers, Jason would have. But Mara took his cold silence as assurance that she had gotten through to him. And that was the first step to getting him to crack.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Winkler!"<p>

Jason turned in the hallway to see Nina running to catch up to him. He didn't know what was coming, but he hoped she wasn't following Mara's lead. The day had barely begun and practically everyone he knew was making a game out of how jealous he-supposedly-was. And a joke out him, as he saw it.

"Yes, Mick?" It was obvious Nina hadn't lost the contest. She even ran the way Mick did. It was impressive, but startling.

"I wanted to ask about extra credit." Surprisingly, the dropping history grade was Nina's problem, but she went about discussing it in a very Mick-like way. In this instance, the rules were stretched, so that was perfectly acceptable.

Nina looked as if it was painful for her to say more. That made sense to Jason. Mick didn't like to feel weak in any sense, even if the typical jock wasn't known for good grades. (Plus, Mick wasn't the typical jock.) Jason figured that he wouldn't make the situation any more difficult for that reason. On the in character side of things, he knew Mick would have more than reason for asking. He guessed that the rationale behind Rory's visit probably had something to do with grades.

"See me after drama." Four words, no pressure. Jason was thankful Nina hadn't brought up the 'Topic of the Day'.

Nina sent him a very Mick-like smile, on account of the sympathy. "Thanks." She said. Then, slyly, she added: "You thought I was gonna tease you about how jealous you are of _Stan_, didn't you?"

Jason narrowed his eyes involuntarily. "You can forget about the extra credit." He mumbled. Though-as Nina saw it-that was just the jealousy talking.

"Oh, c'mon. Even my father can see it. We were just talking about it at breakfast." She was obviously joking with that last part, and Jason figured he might as well play along.

"What's he still doing here?"

"I don't know." She answered, looking spacey. As if she feared finding out the answer. It seemed like she needed to do so quickly though, and the question preoccupied her thoughts as she walked off to her next class.

As Jason resumed walking to get back to business, he saw Joy duck back around a corner to avoid being caught with her camera. She'd had it rolling throughout the whole conversation, and was in the middle of a silent laughing fit.

* * *

><p>Jason had to deal with the real Mick once drama class was over. Sticking to his role, Mick was talking to him like they were on the same level, the way Patricia would. "I know you, and I know you're jealous."<p>

Jason didn't have any way to respond, through with arguing. Plus, it was hard to think of an answer with all the chatter going on, courtesy of Amber.

"Alfie, I really wish Jerome would hurry up and lose."

He had a hunch she didn't mean that so they could have his company. "Why?" He asked, under laughs.

"He did a terrible job as a wingman for you. I don't think he ever even tried. But now we've got our date tonight. Which means he's gotta be _my _wingman."

Alfie was still lost. "But you've already got me," He pointed out. "and I've got you." He picked Amber up and carried her out of class, much to her surprise and delight. Though she'd never let him know. Amber liked to tease Alfie too much.

"_Al-fie_, put me down!"

He complied without argument. "Okay, I'm listening." He was ready for whatever crazy idea she had. So was Jerome, following right behind. There was absolutely no way he was going to give up the contest. Which meant he had to carry out Amber's plan of attack.

"Jerome's your best friend, which means he knows you better than anyone else in the house. If this date's going to be perfect, I have to spend all the time I have before it-other than beautifying time-with him, asking all the important questions. Like… whether or not your obsession with aliens comes from fear, jealousy or just fascination, and if your dog allergy was damaging to your social upbringing."

"Whatever makes you happy." Alfie said with a smile.

Jerome smiled too, because the way he saw it, he got to torture Patricia until she cracked under the pressure. Then, it would be three down, four to go.

* * *

><p>Once the school day was over, Mick planned on heading back to the house, but something stopped him. He couldn't really say if what caught his eye would do the same for Patricia, but-to his knowledge-Joy wasn't around to tell him otherwise.<p>

He peered in the gym window to find Nina making shots with her back toward the hoop. In the stands, her spectators didn't seem too interested in what she was doing. Jerome was sticking to Amber's plan and bombarding Patricia with questions. At this point, it seemed like she didn't know whether to be irate or hysterical with laughter.

But that wasn't the strangest thing. Nina had another person on the court with her: Mick's father.

Mick almost laughed about her trying to get his father to join in the fun (all in a very Mick-like manner). It wasn't Rory's brand of fun, and he certainly wasn't dressed for it. But Mick couldn't find it funny. Especially not when-in the background-Jerome was practically in Patricia's lap, trying to get her to pay him some attention. (Mick never remembered Amber being _that _clingy-even in a literal sense-with anybody.) It was distressing to watch.

As Mick's father reluctantly submitted and took hold of the basketball, Mick didn't think he could stand to see much more. He shook his head, incredulous, and walked on down the hallway toward home.

* * *

><p>Joy loved the project, but the contest was starting to get on her nerves. She was starting to see it wasn't the smartest idea, with her overly-competitive housemates. On any normal day of the project, they would be able to go in and out of character as the need called for it. But in this situation, they were stuck until they either slipped up or gave up.<p>

Not that she thought any of her housemates would give up the contest. They had too much pride. Maybe that's what got Victor so frustrated with the project that he demanded an end be put to it. But no one had his back on that. Not even Trudy. He was just going to have to suffer through the next few days.

Joy felt she was suffering too. Most of the time, it was fun to film her housemates. With Jerome carrying out Amber's plan and questioning Patricia to no end, Mara becoming fully immersed in trying to teach herself an alien language, and Nina bonding with Mr. Campbell over sports and stories. But Alfie hadn't cracked a smile in awhile, on account of Amber's relentless efforts to get Jerome to break character.

"She just won't quit." Alfie said hopelessly.

Joy shrugged. "At least she has good intentions."

"It's pointless though. Like Jerome would help her."

"You never know." Joy answered, quoting Mara. Though she could understand where he was coming from.

"Isn't the reason people go on dates to get to know each other? And I thought the more spontaneous they were the better."

When Joy opened her mouth to answer, Patricia came running into the living room.

"Somebody get this girl away from me. She wants to test her makeup out on me. Why can't she be her own model?"

"Good point." Jerome agreed, as he came into view. "I do have the look for it." He cut Patricia's sigh of relief short. "But my idea's more fun."

Patricia swallowed a groan. "Has anyone ever told you that you're insane?"

"Not recently." Jerome answered, with no hesitation.

Alfie and Joy exchanged looks and laughs as the two others exited the room, off running again.

Only then did the real Amber show up. "There's no way Jerome should still be in the contest now. I could _never_ run that fast in my footwear." Before Joy could say anything, Amber had a thought. "Has anyone seen Fabian?"

"You mean 'Mara'?" Alfie asked.

"Same difference."

"Come to think of it… no." Joy replied.

The kids couldn't go to Trudy with the question of Fabian's whereabouts, because she wasn't around either. And they certainly weren't going to ask Victor because… he was Victor.

In the hallway, they discovered that someone had signed out. "He's out." Joy said, staring at the page in front of her.

"Well, duh." Amber answered teasingly.

"Question is, where did he go?" Alfie asked. Mara wasn't one to wander.

"No," Joy said. "I mean… he's _out_."

The couple followed Joy's gaze and saw what she was referring to. The signature: _Fabian Rutter_.

* * *

><p>Fabian showed up to his uncle's antique store with his hands full. It was usually Ade's 'job' to serve the food, and Fabian figured he deserved a break from that. As well as a visit from his nephew. Which is exactly why Fabian had given up the contest.<p>

It's a wonder how he managed to knock on the door, but soon enough Ade answered. With Trudy at his side.

"Oh, look who it is." She said happily, obviously surprised.

"How can I?" Ade joked. It was quite a challenge. The adults took some of what Fabian was carrying and let him walk in. "What's the occasion?" Ade asked his nephew, since there was always a reason behind Fabian's visits.

Fabian thought of the simplest way to say that-this time-there really was no reason, while a smile spread across his lips. "No reason. And it's about time, too."

* * *

><p>"Not only do you have a great appetite, you can cook as well."<p>

"You're surprised?" Nina asked, as she led Rory through the front door. _She_ was surprised he hadn't gotten tired from all the running around they'd been doing, and guessed that high levels of stamina ran in the family. As Mr. Campbell answered, she noticed that the real Mick was sitting at the kitchen table with Joy, Alfie, Amber and Mara. He was silent, like he had been all afternoon. Though that wasn't a problem. Patricia could go days without talking if she wanted to.

"Not at all." It was getting difficult to be surprised by anything Mick did lately. "Just proud of my multi-talented son."

"Thanks, Dad. Though, I doubt eating counts as a talent." The two shared a laugh that had begun to sound strangely similar over the course of the day, before being cut off.

"Nobody. Say. Anything."

The group took one look at Patricia in pink makeup and burst out laughing. (Which came as a great relief to Mick, being that he-inexplicably-had bitten his tongue so much that it had begun to bleed. And he only laughed because it looked weird. Good, but weird.) While Jerome smiled at his work, she glared at everyone.

"Technically we didn't say anything." Mara pointed out, rather loudly. In an Alfie-like fashion.

Rory raised an eyebrow and looked at his 'son'. "This is a normal day in your house?"

Nina only nodded, still laughing silently, while her 'father' spoke.

"I almost forgot, I have something for you."

Mick turned his head to see Nina and his father walking out the door again. He quickly turned back around to see Jerome and Patricia heading toward the bathroom to wash off the makeup.

"I really don't need your help with this." Patricia insisted, while something inside Mick slowly sank.

"Shows what you know." Jerome replied after a scoff.

Something broke through the silence that fell after that.

A laugh. A genuine laugh, from Patricia. One Mick could picture, that no doubt involved her tossing her head back and closing her eyes as her face turned a deep red. A laugh that couldn't be faked. For a sound so beautiful-according to Mick's ears-it was jarring.

Chair legs scraped along the floor dramatically. Mick spoke just two words-clear as day-as he left. Two words his character would never utter: "I quit."

"Did you see that?" Joy asked, as the others looked after him, not nearly half as stunned as she was.

"What?" The three of them chorused, their confusion making them choke out the word.

"His eyeliner is running…"

* * *

><p>Nina crossed the soccer field at a swift speed. Rory was nowhere near her, for a change. Instinct told her where to go, and she ended up under the bleachers.<p>

"Is this where you go when you lose?" She asked Mick, in her own voice.

"It's just comfortable." He replied. He wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't even open his eyes.

Nina kept a space between the two of them, but lied down to see if she agreed with him. She did, but she didn't say so. There was something more important to discuss.

"Why did you give up the contest?" Word spread fast in Anubis house, but Nina only knew that one detail. Though the appropriate question seemed to be "Who did you give up the contest for?"

Alfie had thrown in the towel for Mara, so she wouldn't have to deal with his father anymore. Plus, he was giving up the lie. So, he counted his loss as a victory. Amber lost on purpose so that she could be with Alfie, even though her plan was getting in the way of that a bit. Fabian did what he did for his uncle, because he knew it was the right thing to do. And Nina? She did it for Mick, knowing that he wouldn't forfeit the contest without a good reason.

"I was… frustrated with myself." Mick admitted, though that took some time.

"And, again… why?" She didn't care if it took all night, she was determined to get an answer out of him.

Mick managed a small chuckle in reply. "Jealousy is a stupid emotion."

Nina nodded, wondering how much longer he was going to stall. "Who are you jealous of? Jerome and Patricia?" She would've latched 'again' to the end of that question, but thought that cruel. Even if those days seemed to be over.

"No!" Mick dismissed.

Nina was startled by his answer. It was abrupt, loud and rude. But it was honest, in a way that suggested he wished it didn't have to be. For her, that was the worst part. If her answer was wrong, then what was the right answer?

Mick sat up and looked at Nina. She could see that his eyeliner was smudged, and most of it had ended up on his sleeves. She held back a gulp as he spoke.

"Did you know that in less than two days you've built a better relationship with my father than I have my whole life?"

Nina's face fell. "Mick, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Don't apologize." He suppressed a sigh before continuing on. "I'm being selfish. It's not like you have a father."

"That doesn't give me the right to steal yours."

After he walked out from under the bleachers with Nina, Mick shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong." He told her. She still felt low as he went on.

"Except that you gave me too much credit."

Those words stung, but Mick wasn't done talking. "My dad and I were never that close. We didn't share hobbies, or stories, or… laughs. And it's my fault."

Mick thought about how he was so stubborn he never once thought about giving up the contest for his dad. To him, it was sickening. To Nina, Mick's venting sounded more like self-loathing. She'd heard enough, and had to put a stop to it.

"Listen, it's a whole different playing field." This statement got Mick's attention. He knew Nina had a point to make, and wasn't going to jump down her throat. "I may put on a show but, at the end of the day, that's all it is. You're the one he's here for. He's got no demands, no complaints. He _just _wants to see you."

Mick blinked. "You're not just saying that?" He asked, though he didn't think she would.

"No." Nina answered. "He told me so… at least fifty times."

They smiled in sync.

"I have to fix this." Mick said, though he really didn't have to. His eyes said that on their own.

Nina giggled over him being dramatic. "Go talk to your dad." She urged. Though he didn't seem to need any extra encouragement.

When Mick paused, Nina figured she was wrong about that. "Thanks." He told her.

Nina didn't bother to say "You're welcome." She didn't need to. She knew Mick, and he was already off and running.

She was positive she had never seen him run faster.

* * *

><p>"Did I miss anything while I was out?" Fabian asked. Going by his housemates' expressions, that was an obvious 'yes'.<p>

"Crazy day." Joy said simply, and the three others at the kitchen table nodded in agreement.

"Crazier than normal?" Fabian thought aloud, as if asking for proof.

"Patricia wore pink makeup that Jerome forced on her." Amber reported.

Trying to be discreet since Mr. Campbell was in the room, Alfie brought his tone of voice down to a whisper when he spoke. "Mick cried." Still shocked, he wasn't sure where to put the emphasis.

"_What? Why_?"

Before anyone even had a chance to guess, the door opened.

"Dad?"

Everyone's eyes were on Mick after that call. Rory stood up and walked over, the look on his face a mix of surprise and confusion since he only then figured out that his son had given up the contest. Those emotions were overshadowed by happiness, since that meant the two of them were finally able to talk.

In that moment, Mick did the only thing he could think to do. He gave his father a hug.

"Aw." 'Both' Ambers commented. Though, only the real one sounded sincere. Her actor sounded sarcastic.

"You just lost." Patricia pointed out, not showing her surprise over such a simple slip up.

"So did you." Jerome told her, since calling someone out on breaking character was against the rules.

Nina came back into the house just in time to see Mara throw her hands up in the air and shout "VICTORY!"

A collective laugh answered her back...

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Favorite part? Things to elaborate on? Any ideas? I'll update ASAP! =]**


	13. All Mixed Up

**I'm happy to (finally) get this up in celebration of the season 2 finale! This chapter definitely goes out to all my loyal, readers, reviewers, favoriters, idea givers, and all-that-good-stuffers. I couldn't have done it without you! (And Dad, who named the zoo and convinced me to keep a certain scene in.) To the 'chart'...**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

"May I help you?" Mara asked, slightly confused when she saw Jerome standing behind her. She was seated on the couch and had a notebook in her lap.

"No, but you could help yourself. Aren't you supposed to be picking out a prize?"

"Oh, right, the contest. I still can't believe I actually won." When she said this, she sounded distracted.

"Neither can I." Her mind registered that perfectly, based on the face she made. "But I should have known you would." Jerome added, trying to repair whatever damage he'd done.

Mara quickly got over it, a faint smile forming on her face. "I don't want anything."

"Now that I really can't believe. A month of no chores sounded great to me." That wasn't a selling point for Mara. For the first time since she'd known him, Jerome's voice sounded like a high-pitched buzz when it went through her ears. Justified by that-in her opinion-everything seemed annoying when it broke her concentration.

She barely registered the words that left her own lips. "When I think of something, you'll be the first to know."

"I'm special." Jerome declared jokingly. Mara kept her serious tone, looking straight into his icy blue eyes when she responded.

"Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise."

Jerome hid his shock with a smirk, and walked back to his room without saying another word to Mara.

As he closed the door, he was practically ready to slide down it with an enormous grin on his face, but Alfie caught his eye and he remembered to act natural.

"You know," Alfie said. "This morning I was worried about falling asleep in my soup because of you. Now I just hope I have things left to talk about."

"You're mad at me for helping out a friend?" Jerome asked, referring to the long talk he had with Amber after he lost the contest. He had to get him back somehow for saying that. "Why would you have soup on a date?" His face contorted as Alfie swallowed a groan, not wanting to start his date off angry.

"By the way," Alfie said, ignoring the ridiculous question. "what are you smiling about, man?" Alfie adopted a goofy expression, possibly mirroring the one Jerome wore.

Jerome figured Alfie was too concerned with his date to actually care. So he answered honestly, but vaguely. "I'm special."

Alfie raised his eyebrows. "People say I'm the strange one, but I have no idea what goes through your mind sometimes." He left with a good-natured laugh. Jerome couldn't help but laugh as well.

This wasn't a matter of the mind.

* * *

><p>Mara went back to her room with a dissatisfied frown on her face.<p>

"No luck with dissecting the poem, huh?" Joy guessed, while Patricia sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Patricia." Mara told her. "I analyzed it backward and forward, but all I see is angsty rambling and overly-dramatic fluff."

"I think it's romantic." Joy disagreed, since she felt she related to the content of the poem in a way. Like she'd been there.

"Even if it doesn't make any sense." Patricia said. She was on the fence.

"It would if we knew who wrote it." Joy said, earning herself a look. "I know, I know. That's the whole point of pulling the poem apart."

Patricia's expression softened. "No, you're right. I shouldn't have put you guys through all this trouble." Patricia's guilty pleasure was to read the poem whenever something irked her (like being in the middle of her own little mystery). It put a smile on her face. Joy and Mara had lives, and lives that weren't currently dedicated to finding the author of a poem. Especially one written in such a way that could only be described as chicken scratch. "And Mara, the only thing you should be doing right now is celebrating your victory. " The girls grinned, until Patricia said something that wiped their smiles right off their faces. "It's hopeless."

"Give yourself a break." Joy told her best friend. Despite how she had to wonder why the poem was so important to her anyway.

"Don't worry." Mara said. "You'll find you fellow poet in no time."

"Time." Patricia echoed in a low voice, as if something stuck her. She got up hastily, but kept her tone calm. "That reminds me, I have to go to the zoo."

_"What?"_ Joy asked as she and Mara exchanged odd glances.

"I don't know either." Patricia told them. "I got this anonymous note." She held it up, and Joy tore it from her hands angrily. Though when she spoke, she sounded worried.

"You don't know who the invitation's from, and you're gonna go anyway? You could get kidnapped, or worse. This could be another one of Jerome and Alfie's pranks." Patricia didn't like it when Joy made jokes about her being kidnapped-since that happened once before-so she ignored that statement altogether.

"A dynamic duo is _nothing_ when it's cut in half. Alfie's got his date, remember? It's a good thing too, because if I went to the zoo with him he'd probably try to take a monkey home."

While Mara laughed, Joy thought that over. "Speaking of dates, if Jerome's the one that left this then that could be his intention... you might wanna change."

Mara didn't laugh this time. Neither did Patricia. She scoffed and went off to the zoo, not caring who had invited her. She just needed to get out of the house.

* * *

><p>Joy looked between Jerome and Mara, unable to keep for giggling. "Where is everyone?" The three of them were alone at the dining room table.<p>

"Fabian and Nina went on a date as well." Trudy answered while she set out the last of the dishes. "I believe he said there's a fancy new restaurant that's having a grand opening. I would've gotten all the details, but I was a little too busy laughing when Mick told me he planned to go to the zoo. It was so unexpected."

"You're telling me." Joy replied. When she looked at Mara, she could tell she was thinking the same. Jerome didn't know what to think, and was choking back a laugh attack.

"Is it me, or does Mick keep getting weirder?" Joy wondered aloud, bringing out some of Jerome's laughter.

"I think what's strange is that he invited Patricia to come to the zoo with him... anonymously." Mara said.

"Yeah." Joy agreed. Since she was looking at Mara, she didn't see Jerome shake his head.

"How can you girls be so blind?" He asked, leaving them to be the ones giving blank stares.

* * *

><p>Mick kept his head swiveling as he talked into his phone. "Thanks for the tickets, Dad. Really, this place is amazing." While his father talked, Mick caught sight of Patricia walking through the zoo's main gate. "Yeah, I've still got company." Mick said in answer to Rory's question of whether or not he was able to find a date. His dad didn't get the update on Mick and Mara's status until he came to visit. "It's not like that, though." Mick explained, trying to keep a nonchalant tone. Patricia walked over to him. "I've gotta go now. Say 'hello' to everyone for me, yeah?" He laughed lightly, thinking of how his actress loved to throw that word around. It had become like a catchphrase for her. "Bye, Dad." Without even faltering-even in Patricia's presence-Mick added: "I love you, too." He hung up, slipping his cell phone into his pocket.<p>

Patricia shook her head slightly, in disbelief. "Are you just gonna keep surprising people like this?" She asked. "I mean, it just doesn't make sense. Mick Campbell: jock, pianist, zoo enthusiast." They shared a laugh.

"You left out big eater and dancing machine." He said casually.

"More like dancing _fool."_ She teased, not understanding why their little game was so much fun for her.

"And hopeless romantic." It was a Freudian slip, but Patricia had no way to tell.

Unconsciously, she raised her eyebrows. "No one's more hopeless than me."

Despite his shock, Mick had a sparkle in his eye that he blinked back. "You know, I m surprised you actually showed up." He couldn't help but say it, though he knew it was wrong. That was confirmed when Patricia's face dropped and anger flared up in her eyes.

"Why? Do you honestly _still_ think I m that... obnoxious?" That callback cut Mick deep.

He sighed. "...No." He wondered if he ever really had thought that, but didn't have time to figure it out. Patricia looked about ready to leave. "I just wanted off the subject." He didn't want to start his zoo adventure off feeling depressed. Patricia had to agree with that, but didn't want to say so. She just let Mick speak.

"Didn't you think the note was... over the top?"

"It was... different." She decided. "But so are you. And... so am I." Patricia felt herself sinking into sappiness, and decided she had to stop before it swallowed her. "It's not like I had anything better to do, and-" She got distracted, and finished her sentence in a way she hadn't planned. "Look how cute that baby panda is." As Mick turned his head in the direction Patricia was pointing, he couldn't help but laugh at the fluffy tone she had spoken in. He'd never heard her talk like that, and felt there was no way he could argue with the label she gave the animal. "By the way, if you tell anyone I did that, there will be _serious_ consequences."

"Gonna hit me with another book?"

Patricia narrowed her eyes to slits as she chuckled. "Why do you keep coming back to that? I'm starting to think you enjoyed it." Mick laughed back and the two began exploring their surroundings.

The highlights of their trip were seeing African Hunting Dogs-nine of them, that lived like a family-which the friends found to be the greatest kind of ironic.

Trying to teach the parrots to say 'amazeballs' was a total bust, but they had fun anyway.

If it wasn't for the glass separating the two from the zoo's lone jaguar, the two would have been nose to nose with it. (Mick trying to get the animal to give a high-five was another pointless effort, but it kept Patricia entertained.)

The kids were glad to have a chance to interact with the frogs and toads. The non-poisonous ones, of course.

When Mick and Patricia viewed the plethora of fish and turtles, he thought out loud. She figured it was because the silence-apart from some short sentences and spurts of contagious laughter-was killing him. She didn't know he kept quiet to avoid saying something regrettable.

"So, I guess this place is... mislabeled."

"Why, what would you call it?" Patricia asked.

Mick looked at her reflection in the glass of the fish tank when he replied. "A zooquarium, I guess."

"You just wanted to say that word, didn't you?"

"...Maybe."

Minutes later, the two were running for their lives, dodging through the crowds, with beaming smiles on. "You know," Mick said. "I'm sure Alfie would be perfectly happy if we got him a stuffed monkey."

"Not by Victor's standards." Patricia argued, making him and herself shudder.

Their last stop was butterfly house. They stood still and silent, not wanting to startle the creatures. They stood so long Patricia's knees were close to buckling, and she wondered what Mick was waiting for. He doubted anything noteworthy would happen, besides the breathtaking sight of the butterflies.

That is, until a purple-spotted swallowtail used his hand as a perch.

Patricia held back a gasp, and the only thing that spoke for Mick was his awestruck smile. He turned his head at a speed that was almost nauseatingly slow, to catch his friend's reaction. She snapped a picture of him and the butterfly, just before it flew away.

Mick stood beside Patricia, to see the shot. She turned to him, smiling faintly and said: "That is _definitely_ my new profile photo."

* * *

><p>Alfie and Amber walked through the glass doors of a crowded restaurant. Uniquely shaped bookshelves were placed along the walls, and the ceiling had the night sky painted on it. The other decorations were scattered about and seemed wonderfully random. Not typical-like licence plates and movie posters-but not tacky either. The picture window revealed that a storm was brewing, and only a few small patches of blue sky remained visible.<p>

"This place looks like someone took a library and shoved a few tables and chairs into it, then threw a bunch of stuff on the walls to try to cover up that it was still a nerd's favorite hangout." Amber commented, which brought her to another thought. "So, is it true you used to _be_ a nerd?" She asked Alfie. "That's the first thing Jerome told me." Alfie would've laughed, had he not noticed Fabian seated at he table directly next to the one reserved for them.

He pointed to that general area and whispered to Amber. "Why am I even _remotely_ surprised?" The two of them headed over there laughing.

"Hey, Fabian!" Amber greeted cheerfully.

"Amber, Alfie!" Their names flowed so nicely together, that to say them apart seemed wrong. A sheepish sort of smile spread across Fabian's face. "We probably should've discussed where we were going on our dates."

Alfie gave a nod, while Amber asked: "Where's Nina?"

"Bathroom." Fabian replied.

"I bet there's a table in there, too." The boys exchanged looks, wondering what went through Amber's head. More importantly, they were wondering what they should do.

They couldn't possible ignore each other for the entire night, even though it hadn't been planned out as a double date.

* * *

><p>"This is so out of character." Jerome commented, looking across the chessboard at Mara.<p>

"For you or Patricia?" She asked, taking her turn.

"Both." He admitted, looking straight into Joy's camera when he did. Joy was standing over Mara's shoulder, filming the game. "And as for you Mara, it's definitely not something you'd catch Alfie doing. Ever." She nodded slightly.

"Can I play winner?" Joy chimed in, while Jerome made his move.

"Sure, you can play me." He replied, making the girls chuckle sarcastically. "I can't believe how bored we are without the others." Jerome said, going back into a serious mood.

"That's probably my fault." Joy told him, after she stopped filming and switched the camera off.

"Why?" Mara asked as she took her next turn, not wanting Joy to feel guilty. Especially without a reason to.

"If I quit being a third wheel, you two could pass the time by snogging."

With a light laugh, she left the room.

The pawn in Jerome's hand dropped, scattering the other pieces. His bewilderment prevented him from even looking at a just as shocked Mara when he asked: "What did Trudy put in her food?"

* * *

><p>"Wait, before we go-"<p>

"You're not about to ask if we can get matching T-shirts with stupid slogans like 'I dropped my watch ring in the penguin exhibit at the Children's Interactive Zoo', are you?" Patricia interrupted. The expression on her face said that was out of the question.

_"What?"_ Mick asked, totally lost.

"It can happen." She told him. Which had him convinced there was a penguin somewhere in the world that ticked because of her.

"I'm just hungry." He told her, after a laugh.

"Of course, when aren't you?" The question was obviously rhetorical, so he didn't answer. "Don't eat the animal food." Patricia teased bluntly.

"I'm not _that_ hungry." He clarified.

After insisting that she didn't want anything, Patricia gave Mick a cheeky smile and he walked off to find food.

As expected, he was back in no time at all. He didn't say anything when he returned, and Patricia figured the only sound she'd hear for the next few minutes was him chowing down on an over sized bucketful of popcorn. He looked at her, still silent, and then spoke slowly.

Mick wasn't used to the words that were about to leave his lips. He'd never said them before.

"Wanna share?"

She would've glared at him, having just explained that she wasn't hungry, but she couldn't.

"We're about to make headlines." Patricia told Mick. "Girl Faints From Shock at Zoo."

They both laughed. "So is that a 'yes' , or a 'no'?"

Patricia had only said she wasn't hungry because she didn't want to be bothersome, but she couldn't refuse the offer. "Of course it's a 'yes'. This kind of stuff doesn't happen every day."

* * *

><p>"Sorry." Nina said, as she scootched into the booth, sitting directly across from Fabian. He looked forgiving, although he thought there was nothing to apologize for. "Weren't we sitting at a table before?" She looked like she couldn't believe it was possible to forget a detail like that. She was pretty sure they had been, and it wasn't like she'd been gone for more than five minutes. Fabian couldn t help but chuckle at her confusion.<p>

"Yeah, but... I thought this would be more comfortable. No one had a problem with it."

"Oh, okay." Nina replied, glad she hadn't been hallucinating. "Have you decided what to order yet?"

"Still debating."

A gushing smile appeared on Nina's face. She loved his jargon. He returned the smile, and her eyes wondered from his to the menu. She began silently reading. When she got to the last page, something grabbed her leg. Nina jumped, and her scream attracted the attention of the other diners. She was too busy staring daggers at Alfie, who popped up from under the table, to notice.

"I couldn't resist." He told her. He was quietly hysterical, but his expression begged Nina not to stab him with her fork.

"I'm sorry." Fabian said. "I would've warned you, but I had no idea he was there." He figured Alfie was waiting around for Amber outside the girl's bathroom, since she always spent an unreasonable amount of time in there. They told Fabian they were going to surprise Nina, but this wasn't the way he expected that to happen.

"It's Nina who should be apologizing." Alfie said, sitting next to her. "You kicked me."

_"Good."_ She joked, giving him a playful push.

"HI, NINA!"

After making sure her heart hadn't stopped beating, Nina turned to give her best friend a stern look.

"You guys are gonna get us thrown out." Fabian warned, as Amber sat down, sharing a smirk with her boyfriend.

Nina looked between the two of them, laughing a little. "I can't believe this is how you guys bond."

* * *

><p>Mick and Patricia were almost home. They could see Anubis house straight up ahead, but they headed there slowly, tired after their trip. When Patricia felt a raindrop, she swallowed an exasperated groan. She turned to see Mick still smiling brightly. It was odd, yet comforting.<p>

"Hey, I thought of another thing for our game." She told him.

"What?" He asked curiously, as it started to drizzle.

"Morning hater." Patricia said simply.

"Definitely." Mick replied with a nod. He certainly was, especially with the mornings he'd had lately.

Patricia curbed a laugh, so that she was still coherent when she spoke next. "Fruit bowl stealer."

Mick's grin grew wider. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Never." Patricia thought of something else to add to the list. "...Total key thief." Memories of the year before were flooding back to her. All of things she hadn't noticed before.

"That was clever." Mick insisted, though he was only joking. Only when the rain got heavier did he realize he was walking slowly on purpose.

"It was _stupid."_ Patricia turned so she was facing Mick directly, since she'd gotten ahead of him. "So, anyway. Where's my list?" She figured it was his turn to play.

Mick opened his mouth, and lightning cracked the sky. It struck at tree and split it. Too shocked to scream, the friends shared a silent understanding that the tree could have been them. Which is what sent them bolting toward the front door.

* * *

><p>"That doesn't look well-done to me." Nina said, regarding the steak on Alfie's plate, which had just been handed to him seconds before by an exhausted-looking waiter.<p>

Alfie wished he couldn't care how the food was cooked, since his friends had been waiting so long to eat, but he had to agree with Nina. It didn't look the least bit appetizing. "I should've ordered the soup..." He mumbled miserably.

Amber shuddered, catching sight of what he had. She couldn't resist commenting on his tone, with sarcasm. "You sound pleasant." It was hypocritical, and only proved that she was just as upset.

"At least they didn't mix up our orders." Fabian said, making a great deal of effort to look on the bright side. "Right?" He asked, only to see Amber spit out her drink.

_"Wrong!_ That's raspberry flavored."

Alfie didn't understand how a mistake like that could be made. "We didn't even order anything raspberry flavored, with your allergy in mind." Alfie's comment overlapped a question from Nina.

"Is this pasta _supposed_ to be crunchy?"

"I'd offer you my dinner," Fabian told her. "but it doesn't look much better."

"Are we expected to actually pay for this?" Amber asked.

"We're paying for it, alright." Alfie grumbled. "Like Trixie being force-fed tuna." The others laughed, even though their stomachs were turning.

* * *

><p>Patricia walked into the kitchen when she saw it was in use for the second time that night. "I know we missed dinner, but we <em>just<em> ate. Is your stomach a bottomless pit?"

Mick chuckled. "It's not for me. Fabian just called. The date was a disaster."

"How much of a disaster?" Patricia asked curiously. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at how she was interested in-but not exactly concerned about-what happened.

"Amber almost had an allergic reaction, and Alfie's convinced the food came from another planet."

"What do you expect from Alfie?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be true."

Patricia laughed. "_Why?"_

"Fabian had the special, bubble and squeak. Just like his uncle Ade's except for the fact that it _actually_ squeaked."

Patricia tried not to gag over the thought. "That's_ disgusting_." After a pause, she said. "You're brave. I'd hate to be around when they get home. They're all probably ready to tackle someone."

"We're home!" Amber announced cheerfully. She ran into the kitchen with the three others following behind. They were all laughing happily.

Patricia looked at Mick, puzzled, but he caught on to why the four others were acting the way they were. The date may have been-hands down-the worst date of their lives, but they'd spent it together.

* * *

><p>"What's the with your eyes? Stay up all night watching a zombie marathon without me?" Patricia asked under a laugh. She was on the way to class with Mara the following morning.<p>

Mara didn't have the energy to talk about what Joy had said during her game of chess with Jerome. She had just gotten done rolling out of bed, rushing her morning routine and skipping breakfast. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, Patricia looked around the hallway and spotted Jerome, which had her wondering what she'd missed. He and Mara could compete for best bedhead.

Amber was not going to let that fly. She walked up to him silently and held out a comb. "Thought you could... use this." She said, though she was thinking: "Combs weren't invented yesterday; you're making me look bad."

Around the corner, Fabian and Nina were watching Jason and Esther outside the history classroom. "What are they talking about?" He asked.

"Wedding plans." Nina replied through gritted teeth. Her tone of voice not only reflecting Mick's anger, but his empathy. (She figured Mr. Winkler and Mick could relate, even if the former wouldn't agree.) "She's going on like she's oblivious to how much it hurts him."

"Maybe she is." Fabian said after a sigh.

"I wish he'd speak up." American-accented Alfie said, walking up beside the two. "Make her... un-oblivious."

"Wouldn't that be wrong?" Fabian asked.

"If he really cares about her, he should let her be happy." Nina said. She was thinking about the situation the way Mick would, considering how he talked about the way things were when it came to his relationship with Patricia.

"While he suffers?" Alfie asked, sickened by the thought.

Joy came around the corner leading the others, minus Mick. "I know we all _love_ our drama, with the exception of one person," She directed her glance at Nina, knowing how Mick felt about that. "but we're gonna be late for class."

"They're so wrapped up in conversation, they don't even notice." Alfie pointed out.

"The only person she should be talking wedding plans with is her fiancé." Jerome said. "Where is _Stan_ anyway?"

"He just left," Mick informed the others. He caught up with his housemates just in time to hear Jerome's question. "...with someone."

"A female someone?" Amber asked, earning a curt nod in reply. He wasn't mad at her for asking. It was the answer that had him angry.

"Did things seem suspicious?" Joy asked, speaking everyone's thought.

"We hate him." Patricia said, though there was no need to remind her. "Everything he does is suspicious..."

**WHOA, that finale! Thoughts everyone? (On the episode and the chapter.) All ideas are greatly appreciated, I'll update ASAP! **


	14. Bonding and Brilliance

**Sorry for the LOOOONNNG wait! I hope this makes up for it, it's basically an intro to the next chapter. I need help putting all my ideas together, so they'll be some questions at the end of the chapter. A MAJOR thank you of course, to my readers, reviewers, favoriters and all-that-good-stuffers. To the chart:**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

"Can my prize be clarity?"

Fabian looked up from the book he was reading in the lounge. The question came from Mara, but she hadn't meant to ask it out loud. She looked beyond exhausted, but he noticed that Amber must have gotten to her with a comb, too. Mara had her head in her hand, and her bloodshot eyes were filled with conflicting emotions.

"What's up?" He prompted, putting his book down beside him.

Mara slowly looked over it him. She seemed slightly uncomfortable with whatever thought lingered in her head, but confusion crept into her eyes then. "You're talking to me." She said that as if she couldn't believe it. This was the first time since their fight that Fabian initiated what had the potential to be a real conversation.

"_Yes_..." Hereplied. The somewhat goofy stress applied to the word implied that he was over their fight.

They shared a smile, hers as relieved as it was happy. Her expression settled back to a worrisome one. She looked like she didn't want to discuss what was on her mind, but only because she thought Fabian wouldn't want to hear it. She told him regardless.

"Yesterday, before Patricia went to the zoo, Joy told her she might want to change in case Jerome was the one who sent the invitation."

Fabian stifled a laugh. Not only because he didn't want Mara to think he regarded her problems as trivial, but he wasn't sure why he found that funny.

Mara went on without noticing. "Then later, while Patricia was with Mick at the zoo, and you were on your double date, Joy said she didn't want to be a third wheel to Jerome and I during our chess game."

Fabian didn't see Mara's point. He didn't want to be rude about it, but he didn't know what else to say besides: "So?"

"It just seems like she's switching sides." Mara explained, not offended by his reaction.

He saw her side of things then. She wanted to know who Joy thought belonged together. Who she was rooting for. And he had a thought on that. "What if she's not _taking_ sides?"

Mara smiled. "Even so, she kept me up all night. Is it just me, or is this project making us question everything?"

"It's certainly giving me a new perspective."

"A lot of good has come out of it." She agreed. "So many new bonds. Like Mick and Patricia, with their actor-character zoo trip."

"Is _that_ what you think that was?" Fabian couldn't help but ask. He only realized he'd done so when a look of pure puzzlement clouded Mara's eyes. Knowing he would hear about it later, he elaborated. "I think Mick wanted it to be more. It just didn't happen that way."

Mara's raised eyebrows settled down one at a time. Her face was still slightly contorted when she spoke next. "You mean... he likes her?" Fabian nodded. "Since when?" He searched her eyes. The look that had taken over them was neither aggravation nor curiosity. In fact, it was most comparable to pity.

With an innocent shrug, Fabian said: "Don't feel bad for him. If he really cares about her, he'll find a way to let her know."

Mara had to smile at that. She understood where Fabian was coming from.

"Yeah. If feelings are strong enough, they can make the shyest of hearts speak up." She said so with pride, and Fabian counted that as a compliment.

After a short, comfortable silence, he said: "You know, you gave me a good idea. Maybe w_e_ should have some actor-character bonding time."

"You as me and me as Alfie?" Mara asked, sounding amused. She liked that idea.

"You've hung out, it makes sense." He reasoned.

"Sure." She agreed, after they shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>The second history class was over, Amber was in front of Jason's desk. He knew what was coming, and the expression on his face read: "Don't say it..."<p>

A slight smirk was hidden underneath the shy smile Amber had mastered in all the time she'd been assigned her role. "It's sort of irrational. I mean, what does being jealous solve if you don't even admit to it?"

The real Fabian had to laughing lightly, hearing this. He thought back to when the project had been assigned. He remembered the jealousy he felt then, and was glad he hadn't spoken up about it. Especially since he realized he had nothing to be jealous of.

Jason, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to laugh. Even though on the inside, he almost wanted to. He had to admit-at least to himself-that he admired his students' persistence. On the outside, he was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "The minute I give you kids freedom of expression-"

"You can't say we abuse it. We're only telling you what everyone knows is the truth." This response came from Patricia. It earned her a look of annoyance, since Amber felt her moment in the spotlight had been stolen. "_What_? I can't let you have all the fun."

"How come I can't have any of the fun?" Jason questioned jokingly.

"I dunno." Alfie answered, American accent and all. "How come you can't admit you're jealous?" Being that they were the only kids who stuck around after the bell rang, the Anubis house residents were free to have a laugh riot.

"I'm not." Jason countered.

"It sure seems like you are." Fabian replied simply.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be right now?" While the housemates didn't feel like spoiling their own good time, their teacher had a point.

Mumbling the argument that they refused to put to rest, they rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it a little dangerous to try to multi-task while you're walking?" Patricia asked teasingly, though she was concerned.<p>

Joy gave a quick nod, her eyes fixated on the notebook in her hand. "But I feel like I'm pressed for time."

"What are you trying to do, anyway?" That question came from Alfie, who was trying to read over Joy's shoulder as he walked with the girls.

Joy shielded the page from his view. "I figured out how to grade everyone, so I've officially started the scoring."

Patricia couldn't help that her response was in character, and after what her best friend told her, she was glad for that. "Oh, crud."

"That's what _you_ should be saying," Joy told told Alfie. "considering Nina would never be this nosy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Have you _met_ Nina?" The three friends chorused a laugh.

"Okay," Joy rephrased herself, admitting Alfie had a point. "but she's only nosy when she has to be."

"And _I_ have to be, if I wanna do the best I can on this project." Alfie said, making one last futile effort to steal a glance at Joy's work. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Have some confidence in yourself, Alfie." Patricia advised, while Joy thought of a question for him.

"Who are you gonna hang out with for actor-character bonding time?" Going by the lost look on his face, word on that hadn't gotten around to Alfie. "Fabes and Mara came up with the idea." Joy told him.

"And lemme guess, Trixie's gonna spend that time with Mick."

"Of course," Joy agreed, especially because of the way Patricia reacted the last time she brought up Jerome. She turned her head to look at her best friend. "You two are practically attached at the hip."

"No, that's us." Patricia argued, making Joy smile with her. Her smile quickly turned into a grimace. "And don't you think it's time I give him a break?"

"Why, is he sick of you?" Alfie asked teasingly. That got him a stern nudge from Joy. "Which I can't imagine." He rephrased, to save himself from any more pain.

"We'll see what happens." Patricia decided.

* * *

><p>Drama class went uninterrupted, without anyone bringing up the possibility of Jason's jealousy at any point. He thought he wouldn't be hearing any more of that argument when the school day ended, and none of the residents of Anubis house had brought it up again. Until he spotted Jerome at the end of the hallway.<p>

He looked like he'd been waiting there for some time. The confident smile on his face was one he modeled after Amber. Jason caught his glance, and answered it with a look of stubborn anticipation.

"You know," His student began, sounding the frustrated kind of exhausted. "as matchmaker," Jason held back a hopeless groan as Jerome continued on. "it would be devastating for me to ever do my job wrong." Jerome took a silent breath and got himself collected, speaking in a calm tone when he started up again. "But, as impossible as this sounds, maybe this time I am wrong. Maybe you two aren't meant to be together after all."

Unsure how to respond, Jason searched Jerome's stoic eyes. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew there was more to this fight besides giving it up. He didn't expect a true surrender, but he couldn't guess what was coming next.

"As a teacher, it's your job to set an example, Mr. Winkler. So do that. Set an example for everyone who's afraid to say how they feel."

Jerome didn't wait around for a reaction. He left, letting the words sink in. A smirk spread across his face as he walked away, and there was pride behind it. He didn't need words for reassurance. He could tell by the look in Jason's eyes that he'd won.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Mara were the first of their housemates to get back home that afternoon. They knew they couldn't stand to stay inside for too long, but they had to figure out what to do instead. Fabian insisted on that, playing his part.<p>

It made Mara groan, but not as much as she did mentally, when she saw his side of the room had become somewhat of a mess. She didn't think he was neglecting any part of his character's description. She took the untidiness as a sign that Fabian had been busy-as all of the housemates were lately-and this reminded them both that the project was actual work.

"I should probably clean up a bit." She held in a giggle as Fabian carefully went about doing that. He ended up putting his belongings in a neat pile, and got an idea when he saw what ended up on top: His present from Nina.

As he marveled it again, he thought about what Nina said when she gave it to him. How she'd planned to buy a gift that fit Mara's character description, considering the project. And suddenly, Fabian didn't feel like celebrating for the sake of celebrating. He was planning a party with a purpose.

"Know any good music stores?"

Laughing, Mara raised her eyebrows. "If only Fabian were here, answering that question would be so much easier."

Fabian laughed back as he led the way out of the house. "As long as we have my careful planning, and your party animal instincts, this should be easy."

* * *

><p>As soon as he got out of school, Mick went directly to check on his swing, before heading to the house. He was unassumingly overjoyed to find that it had survived the storm. Another victory for Mick Campbell. He made his way home, and met up with Amber and Joy on the way. They couldn't tell how happy he was, but they knew it had been a good day for him. Amber spoke to him as if that was about to change.<p>

"Sorry, Mick."

He blinked, caught off guard by that statement. "For?" He probed.

"Well, you know how Fabian and Mara decided today was reserved for character and actor slash actress bonding time?"

He nodded, and Joy took over with explaining. "Jerome didn't think he could put up with more of Amber for awhile, after how long they talked before her double date. So, he asked Patricia." Her tone turned apologetic as she went on. "Unless you find them or Nina and Alfie, you're out of a partner for this segment of the project."

For a second, Mick thought Joy knew about his crush, which wouldn't be all that surprising to him. He'd be a bit annoyed, considering that would mean every kid in the house knew, except for Patricia, of course. Though Joy's sympathy was more general, since she felt out of place as well. It would be difficult keeping up her role as camera woman when she didn't know where her actors were. She would definitely be making phone calls.

"So am I." Amber said sourly, though her friends didn't need to be reminded. She sounded clearly upset by that.

"Well, until we figure out where everyone's gone off to," Joy said, stepping in between her two friends. "we'll make our own fun."

"In character?" Amber asked after a scoff. "Impossible."

Even though Mick knew Amber was just bothered by not being chosen, he defended his best friend. "Fabian has fun."

Amber had to be careful not to accidentally hit Joy as she stretched to give Mick a playful shove. "Does _Patricia_?" She asked Joy, while Mick chuckled and regained his footing.

"All the time, thanks to me." Joy got a laugh in response to that. She draped her arms around her friends shoulders.

Since Amber and Mick were in character, it felt like old times as the three of them continued on their way back to the house.

* * *

><p>Fabian searched through shelves upon shelves of CDs, but he wasn't haven't much luck finding anything he wanted, trying to put together a playlist for the end-of-the-project party.<p>

"_Why_ does every decision of yours have to be calculated?" Mara asked, almost sounding annoyed. "Don't read, just buy!"

He gave a light laugh in reply. "Where's the sense in that?"

"I don't see why we need new music anyway. Our house is already full of entertainers."

"Good point." Fabian said with a smile.

"And didn't you have _other plans_?" Mara asked in an implicit tone. Though that was unnecessary, since no one else around had any interest in what the two friends were planning.

"Yes."

"Then why are we wasting our time here?"

Before Fabian could say another word, Mara was dragging him out of the store with a strength he didn't know she had. He'd never expected her to take her role as Alfie so seriously. He didn't realize how spending a day with her in character would be.

As he struggled to stay on his feet, Fabian wondered if Mara simply interpreted Alfie's excited behavior to be this way, or if she'd experienced it directly. Either way, Fabian figured he would need a new pair of shoes by the end of the day, if she kept wearing them out for him like that. He mentally shook his head as they went through the door.

_Me and my brilliant ideas..._

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE reveiw! The party is only a few chapters away. Do you want the project to last until Friday or Sunday? (Sunday would be a full two weeks.) What should Mara's prize for winning the contest be? Where should the actor-character bonding take place? Any ideas about Stan? (I'm definitely gonna try to get him a speaking scene soon.) What do you want everyone's score to be based on? (I have ideas of my own on that.) Ideas about anything else? Let me know what you think, I'll update ASAP! =]**


	15. A Long Day

**Happy Holidays, this is for my wonderful readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters. **

**Dedications: IloveIronMan, four guest reviewers and SeddieFTW777. Now to the chart...**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

"What's wrong with these kids?" Mick asked after a scoff, sitting atop the playground monkey bars and watching another three scatter after spotting him.

"Right. The kids are the problem." Amber answered, deadpan. She and Joy sat at a table, where Mick was still in earshot.

"I'm not the one who told them to run away screaming." He argued.

"Might as well have." Joy replied. "To them you probably look like an angry raccoon."

Amber held back her laughter while Mick scowled. "I have a right to be angry. What gives them the right to be annoying?"

The girls looked at each other, wondering when he'd quit fighting them. If Mick was trying to prove he could stick to his role, he had Joy convinced. "They just wanted to play and you stole their spot. You're acting more childish than they are."

"Besides," Amber added, "Just five minutes ago you said-and I quote-'run weasels'."

Before Mick could point out that he never told the kids to scream, Joy literally pointed in an authoritative manner, to the empty spot beside her. As he reluctantly walked over, she said: "We're not here so you can get your kicks out of scaring five-year-olds. We're here so 'Fabian' can play for people."

This was news to Amber. "We are?" She asked, with a stutter threatening to creep into her speech.

"Why else would we bring your guitar?"

"I don't think I can do this." Amber told Joy nervously. Something in her face made it clear that emotion wasn't acted.

"What's the harm?" You're playing can't be worse than 'Patricia''s angry raccoon routine."

"I wasn't the one being irritating." Mick cut in.

"We disagree." Amber told him.

"Can we just drop it?" Joy asked. She was tired of Mick being stubborn-even if it fit his character-and wanted to do what she came to do: give Amber a bigger audience. Which-she hoped-would proved to Fabian that he should do the same.

Amber still wasn't excited about the opportunity. "Everything? Fine with me, let's just go home."

"_After _you play a song." Joy agreed.

Amber didn't answer, but she looked close to queasy over the idea. This made Mick groan loudly. Several glaring stares were sent his way. Indifferent to that, he got up and opened Fabian's guitar case, causing chatter among the other playground visitors. (He guessed the majority of them thought the goth kid was going to show everyone he had other 'skills' besides scaring children.) He set Amber up-since she sat there frozen in fear-and asked: "Do I have to move your hands too?"

Swallowing a sigh, Amber answered. Though not with words.

The notes she played were not from any song her friends knew, but she seemed to know them by heart, Despite how scared she was of having others hear her, she didn't falter once. Since she had her eyes closed-to make it easier to pretend no one was with her-she didn't notice the crowd forming around her. As well as the money being dropped in the open guitar case. At the sound of change jingling, Amber stopped strumming and opened her eyes, only to have them widen when she did.

Though that wasn't over the fear of being watched. It was about being misunderstood. She couldn't help but stammer, trying to clear things up. "Oh no, please, take it back." She awkwardly handed it back to the man in front of the crowd of strangers. "I'm just glad to have someone to listen." She explained. With that-instead of making captivating music like before-she was spreading smiles.

No one's smile could beat out those of Amber's housemates. Mick was just plain proud of her, but Joy had also achieved her goal. With this performance, Amber would have more confidence to play in front of a larger audience. Hopefully, that would give Fabian the inspiration to do the same. Since the people _were _listening. And they liked what they heard.

* * *

><p>At the store's checkout line, Fabian placed one last item on the pile. Mara eyed the bright green bin with confusion. "What's that for?"<p>

"It's your prize." Fabian explained sheepishly. He expected her to say something along the lines of "Clarity comes in a box now?" in reply, but that would be out of character.

Instead, Mara gave a weak and puzzled 'Hooray' as answer. Especially since she was supposed to pick her own prize.

"I know we're not on the same wavelength most of the time, but I thought you might follow my logic here."

"Well, you thought wrong." Mara said bluntly.

"Then let me explain." Fabian's tone implied that he was trying not to get annoyed.

As the two friends took their purchases and heading for home, Mara decided: "I don't really care, you paid for it anyway."

He could tell she was joking. (As the best friend of Jerome Clarke would.) He went on with the explanation after a chuckle. "We've all grown with this project. We've branched out."

"Yeah..." Mara agreed, still not seeing the point. As she walked, she waddled a little. The weight of the two bags she was carrying being just over what she could handle, though she'd rather waddle for awhile then ask for help.

"I think this could be another of those... beginnings."

Of course, Mara wanted to know why Fabian thought so. "Deep." She commented, sparking a laugh.

"This is for all the random knick knacks that will help you be a master prankster."

She grinned slyly. "I thought I already was."

"That's debateable." Fabian said gently, earning himself a look. "If you don't want it-"

"You'll keep it?" Mara asked hopefully.

"I was going to say I bought you this hat." Fabian clarified as he took it from the bag, making Mara's suddenly shining eyes go wide. "But maybe I'll just keep both."

Her eyes pleaded that he reconsider, and she grabbed the hat happily and put it on her head. Her prize was certainly her own choice then.

Fabian's smile seemed to say: 'That's what I thought.' Though what he said in actuality was: "By the way, it glows in the dark."

"The bin or the hat?" She asked curiously.

Fabian checked the tag-that was still attached to Mara's hat-and answered: "Both."

* * *

><p>"I wish I would've know her." Alfie's words broke through the silence he and Nina had lost themselves in, as they stood there in the cemetery.<p>

"Me too." Nina said, though it took her a moment. She'd also been lost in her own thoughts.

"I wish we could've come with you...you know, when she died. It would've made things... easier." Alfie finished finally, despite feeling that he hadn't phrased that right.

Nina switched her focus from Sarah's stone to Alfie's eyes. "It's alright. Sometimes, I think it's better to do stuff on your own. More... cathartic. Plus, I kinda feel like I owed it to her." Sarah had faced a huge portion of her life on her own.

"So, do you visit your parents?" Alfie asked uneasily. He felt every word coming out f his mouth was wrong, but she didn't judge him on it.

"Not until Sarah." Nina admitted. The look he gave her held the message that she had no reason to be ashamed of that. "At the time I was too young, Gran thought. And after, I didn't wanna go because I thought I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Alfie managed a chuckle. "You're are one of the strongest people I know." He assured.

She sent him a thankful smile, but it soon faded. "I couldn't even be mad. I still can't, Alfie." She said as a sharp anguish filled her tone. "I _don't_even know why it happened. And shouldn't that be a good enough reason to be angry? Don't have a right to?"

The way the tears poured down her face then, it was like witnessing a flash flood. Alfie took in the sight with a strength he didn't know he had. "Of course you do, but what's the use in that? Nina, being angry over it won't solve anything." His tone had her almost afraid. It was a rarity to hear him be so serious. Alfie placed his hands on Nina's shoulders, in hopes of really getting his point across. "Right now, all you can do is miss them. And make them proud. Like you do every day."

Her thankful smile made a comeback. "You know you make your parents proud, right?" She thought it was something he needed to hear.

He thought she was just telling him what he wanted to hear, and dismissed it with a scoff. "I couldn't even stand up to my dad. Mara had to do it for me."

"She wouldn't have done that if-"

"If I had the guts." He cut in.

"If it didn't fit your character." She corrected. "You may not be what your dad expected, but that doesn't mean you're not amazing." She saw a slight smile surface on his face then. "At the moment, he's just too shocked to say so. Your mom was right, he'll come around."

Alfie nodded as if that would help him believe those words more. He really hoped Nina was right. He'd seen what happened with Mick and his father, and that made it it easier to think things would change.

When he thought about it, nearly everyone in the house had some sort of issue with their parents. Whether it was because they weren't with them, or they didn't relate well. If the project had brought Mick and Rory close, it could do the same for Alfie and Philip.

That was a good note to leave the cemetery on, since Alfie believed people should always try to leave places like that feeling positive. But there was one more thing let to do before he and Nina went on there way.

"Sorry we couldn't get to the florist today, Sarah." He said as he reached into his pocket and unfolded the paper he had in there. He placed it by her stone, thankful that it wasn't a windy day.

Nina admired Alfie's sketch of the yellow lily-that replaced the wilting bunch-for a quick moment. Then, with a silent goodbye, the two headed home.

* * *

><p>Patricia's slow steps took her through the forest. Jerome was at her side, quiet as she was. She figured that-if he was still in character-he'd spaced out. That was typical for Amber, whenever she would daydream. Only, the look on Jerome's face told Patricia that the thoughts running wild in his head weren't happy ones.<p>

She couldn't say she was surprised. Though that might've been because they hadn't spoken since he decided they should take a walk.

Patricia wondered why she agreed so quickly. The same way she agreed to bond with him. (Even though he had to be breaking the rules. Amber hadn't been this quiet since her fight with Alfie.) Maybe the problem was that bonding could not be planned. Maybe they'd been stupid to try.

She laughed, but not to herself.

"What?" Jerome asked, almost startled by the sound.

That was enough to get her to fall silent again. Despite how loud the voice in her head was.

Patricia remembered how neither of them wanted their roles. She remembered how she didn't think Mick could stand up to the challenge of playing her.

"What?" Jerome probed a second time. The silence had only been comfortable when he didn't think she had anything to say.

"What do you think we were saying back when we didn't want any part in this project?" Jerome didn't know how to answer. That phase hadn't lasted too long. Though Patricia had her own ideas about it. "I doubt we were trying to be... noble and say we refused to be anyone but ourselves. We can still be us and be actors at the same time."

"Of course." He agreed.

"So either we were scared, lazy or... we realized how much we didn't know each other." Whether that was true or not, it didn't sit well with either of them. "It's not like I don't see you as a good person, even if I do call you Slimeball."

"Sometimes the name fits." Jerome admitted, knowing what Patricia had told him took a lot. "I didn't know I meant so much to you." He didn't sound like he was teasing. That was tough to grasp. Almost as tough as it was for Patricia to find words for a reply.

She reflected on the events the project had brought on. She still had the text message he had sent her about Mick breaking dress code. Though she hadn't done that out of obsession. (She would drive herself crazy that way. Patricia wasn't that kind of person.) Joy had asked her to keep it just in case she wanted to film something with it on the final day of the project. Everyone agreed Patricia's phone had the best screen.

She had basically told Mara to get over Jerome, through an in character moment. Patricia wasn't sure if she'd done that to stick to her role, or subconsciously.

"You mean a lot to all of us." She said finally, since that was the neutral response.

"How sweet." The comment sounding mocking to her, as if he was trying to get under her skin. Doing that wasn't too much trouble for Jerome. Patricia didn't want to let him in on that, though. Whatever effect he had on her, it was enough for Mick to ask whether she had a crush on Jerome twice. He'd said they had common ground. (Though Patricia knew if thought about it enough, she could find similarities with all her housemates.)

"So, why _do _you always dress like you've got somewhere to go?"

For Jerome, the question was random. But Patricia asked because she knew it had some sort of impact on him when she complimented the way he dressed. "I don't know." He told her, because it was easy to say that. He almost didn't want to explain it to himself.

Patricia didn't seem to care what he wanted. "There must be some reason."

He stopped short, kicking up dirt in his frustration. She almost didn't notice. "What's the reason behind what you usually wear?"

"I like it." She said simply.

"Sure," That was obvious. Otherwise, she wouldn't dress that way. "but that's the easy answer."

"_You _gave me the easy answer." Patricia countered. She thought that sentence over, and rephrased: "You gave the answer that takes no effort."

Jerome's eyes settled on hers. The emotion in them was one she rarely saw. She almost expected him to yell, but he spoke softly. "Don't you feel confident dressed the way you're normally dressed?" She nodded, not grasping the point. He continued, hoping she would catch on. "Isn't it nice to have control over at least that? It's good to have something-no matter how minor-constant in your life, right?"

With that, Patricia knew why he wanted her to agree on what he said. That's how he saw the situation. Regardless of the fact that he teased her moments before, she couldn't do the same to him. Not after that. "Absolutely."

"See? I'm a genius, too." He couldn't help joking. She was too busy giving him a playful shove to question what he meant by 'too'.

They resumed walking, slipping into silence again. Patricia's mind traveled back to when she refused to tell him one of her secrets. It was suddenly clear to her why she had done that. Her honesty was hard for even _her _to handle. He hadn't reacted well to her bring up just some of her deepest feelings.

Jerome didn't know that she thought the hug they shared after discussing his parents hadn't lasted long enough. She wondered if he'd even care if she spoke up about it.

After all, it _was _his fault. He had called her pretty, he had held the door for her. He had winked at her and found one of her soft spots. He had given her jewelry and kissed her cheek. Worst of all, he had dropped the act right after.

Though Joy seemed to think Patricia was the one to blame, since she had accepted the gifts. The fact that she was still wearing the jewelry didn't help her case.

It had never just been about Jerome. That's what stopped her from saying anything. Along with guilt.

Patricia had called her best friend out on keeping a crush that was already taken. Yet she couldn't face things like that herself. She let the distraction of playing Jerome go on as long as possible, trying to stay away from the thought that even when he was infuriating, it was laughable. No matter what, her mind was fixated on him.

"If I was really honest, I would've said something different." The second out-of-the-blue statement took awhile to register. Jerome looked to her to elaborate, only to find her unclasping her necklace and taking off her ring. His eyes went wide, and his palm went numb as she went to drop the two items in it. "But I didn't." A smile graced her face, but it was scary for him to see since it seemed out of place. "So I guess I deserve this."

There was an anger in her tone Jerome knew was solely directed at herself. He could see she felt she only had herself to be mad at at this point. She'd told him she'd been a hypocrite. But even so, he couldn't stand to see her so miserable.

His eyes shifted from the jewelry in his hand to wear Patricia had been standing seconds ago, and he saw that he was going to have to run after her. In his shock, she'd managed to get away from him.

He couldn't help thinking how Amber would complain about having to run in nice shoes, with such a risk of scuffing them up. Jerome held in his laughter as he went to find Patricia. He was saving it for later, once he cheered her up.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with M-Patricia?" Joy stammered when she saw him resting his head instead of eating the food that had been placed in front of him minutes ago. (The food that would've already been gone if he wasn't in character.) His eyes slowly settled on the girls.<p>

"I don't feel well." He mumbled, confused by his sudden change of mood. Minutes before, he'd been talking and laughing with Joy and Amber. Now he felt like he didn't even want to move. Though it wasn't because he felt too sick to, When he thought about it, it wasn't _his _feeling. His empathy wasn't exactly easy to explain, but he figured it was worth a shot. "Actually, I don't think it's me who doesn't feel well." He rephrased. He got back blank stares of confusion he expected.

"I don't understand." Amber told him, as if her and Joy's faces hadn't made that clear enough.

"Sometimes I know what other people are feeling even when I'm not around them."

"Like a superpower?" Amber asked, managing to sound scared and excited at the same time.

Joy laughed and-while she probably counted that as an out of character moment-Mick couldn't help but recall what Fabian had told him when he walked into a door. Superpowers were fun to think about, but Amber had definitely overstated Mick's ability. "No, it's just empathy. And it only works at a distance with people I really care about."

"Oh." Joy said, and it was clear by the expression on her face that she grasped the concept along with Amber. Though not completely. "So who isn't feeling well then?" That question made Mick chuckle. He shrugged, disappointed that he didn't know.

Joy thought that over, while her peripheral vision caught Amber slowly reaching over to take whatever she deemed appetizing from Mick's plate. He failed to notice, not concerned with the food. "Maybe it's Fabian." A puzzled look swept across the blondes' faces, so she clarified: "I mean real Fabian, not... Amber-Fabian."

"I'll check." Mick decided, getting his cellphone from his pocket. While he fumbled around for it, Amber couldn't help but reach for more food off his plate (forcing Joy to stifle her laughter so she wouldn't be found out.) It surprised her how good it was. "Oh, right..." Mick mumbled, scrolling past the name he was about to select.

Which made Joy realize something. "You changed your contacts' names to match their characters'?" Mick nodded. Amber-who was now working to clear his plate-looked appalled at herself for not realizing that doing something so simple could help gain points, and immediately reached for her phone. "Copycat." Joy teased.

She didn't take offense. "Everyone copied off of Mick by dressing like their characters. And more points for me means more points for the house in the end." Neither of the others could argue with that logic.

Mick placed his phone in the middle of the table once he dialed 'Mara', and put it on speaker. Barely anyone was in the restaurant, so there were no complaints. "Hello?" The voice on the other line answered, raising eyebrows around the booth. The greeting was definitely in character-since Mick and Fabian had one all their own-but something was different about it. It sounded whiny-in contrast to the hysterical laughter in the background-and squeaky. Not feminine, outright squeaky. As if a squirrel had picked up the phone.

"Mara, what's wrong with your voice?" Amber asked, keeping a straight face. She was concentrated on her meal and changing her contacts.

"You sound like you've been sucking helium from a balloon." Joy added, giggling,

"That's because I have." Fabian admitted reluctantly. "It's amazing the things Alfie Lewis can convince people to do." This sparked 'his' ironic reply, in a voice less squeaky by comparison.

"You sound ridiculous!" The group in the restaurant was laughing so hard Mick nearly forgot his reason for calling. Until his best friend asked-completely in character-wanting the embarrassing conversation to end as quickly as it could.

"Just calling to see how you're feeling." Mick wondered if that would cost him points. Patricia _would _ask about her friends' well being, he just wasn't sure she'd use those words.

"Great, apart from this humiliation."

Under laughs, 'Alfie' chimed in again. "Great timing, Trixie!"

Mick basically ended the conversation there, for his best friend's sake. Embarrassment could get a person down, but he knew it wasn't enough to make Fabian feel physically sick. So why did he?

His thoughts were disconnected from that when he looked down to find his plate empty. He didn't seem upset-just baffled-as he looked to Joy. She shook her head and pointed at a sheepish Amber-Fabian, thinking the blonde should've gotten the part of Mick instead.

* * *

><p>Nina practically buried her face in her cotton candy. She expected it to be good, but not as good as it did. But it served as more than a source of nourishment. It kept her from thinking about something Trudy had brought up when she and Alfie had basically begged Victor for another outing: The project would be over Friday. Nina wasn't ready for Friday, so she tried to forget that.<p>

"Are you just really into carnival food, or..." Alfie started, in character given the accent he used.

She followed suit, and finished the sentence for him, laughing at herself. "Should we actually do something while we're here?"

Alfie laughed along. "I think we should avoid rides for a while, though."

"Yeah." Nina agreed, nodding. "I don't wanna be seeing my candy floss again."

Alfie dismissed that with an 'Ew', while Nina thought of what they could do next.

"I could win you something." She was itching to have a go at a carnival game. "Well, I could try."

Alfie seemed surprised. "I didn't expect you to rephrase that. Figured you had a bigger ego."

When she was finished with her cotton candy, Nina glanced at Alfie. "I can admit to my flaws, even when I wish I didn't have to."

"Hmm." He had to wonder what inspired her to say that, especially which how much he could relate. "Well... don't sell yourself short." As they walked up to one of the game booths, he wondered if she would relay that message to Mick.

It made Nina think back to when Mick told her she had given him too much credit when his father came to visit. Those words stuck with her because she knew the feeling. It was a terrible one, that she and her housemates didn't deserve to have.

The feeling of not being good enough.

This thought pushed her to do her best in knocking down the tree milk bottles she aimed for, as if that would somehow disprove that feeling. In a way, it did. Nina hadn't expected to hit the target dead on. Not only did she do that by knocking all three bottles down, she caused them to fly in separate direction and topple three other milk bottle towers. While the carny gaped and Alfie beamed with pride, Nina facepalmed herself.

Alfie couldn't understand why, since she did _better _than she thought she would, but it let him think of a joke (which wasn't as easy in character). "You almost broke the booth."

While Nina laughed, rid of her embarrassment, the man behind the counter waited for her to pick a prize. He didn't know that was up to Alfie.

There were many animals to choose from, but as Alfie looked them over, he knew whichever one he picked wouldn't only be something to remember the day by. Scanning the choices, he got an idea.

* * *

><p>Jerome hoped he was getting closer to finding Patricia. He was following her shoe prints-which belonged to shoes in a style similar to his own, only smaller-but that proved to be increasingly difficult thanks to the approach of nightfall. All his thoughts were hushed, and he was completely focused on finding her before dark. Or else his housemates and Trudy would be worried, and Victor would most likely have toothbrushes ready,<p>

Patricia sat by the water, listening to the calming trickle. Jerome almost didn't want to disturb the peace she had managed to find herself but he had to bring her home.

"I think you were right about a lot of things."

She turned her head in his direction, and lazily motioned for him to sit beside her. She decided not to say anything, no matter how much she enjoyed hearing that she was right. It was his turn to talk. "The majority of us tend to be lazy, so that's a given." A laugh scratched at Patricia's throat, but she swallowed it. "And I can't speak for the others, but I know what I was afraid of."

She couldn't help but be a bit amused by this, and prompted: "What?"

"Getting it wrong and facing Amber's wrath." He said simply, but he could tell by the look in Patricia's eyes that another easy answer wasn't going to cut it. "Especially with what she said to me. I was focused on proving her wrong. But I had to play my role perfectly for that. If I were to play her too mean, or too soft, or too dumb-"

"Then she'd be right, and you'd need a lot of acting tips." Patricia wondered why she kept interrupting, and thought about how earlier on she might have laughed at the thought of Amber being portrayed as unintelligent. That was the impression of anyone who didn't really know her.

"Exactly." He admitted, to Patricia's surprise. Though the surprise didn't stop there. "But if that happened and she took it too hard, then she might think I didn't care about her enough to play her role properly. Point is, no matter how I make it seem, I don't want any of you to feel like that." For some proof-and as a way to let her know she was listening-he said: "All of you mean a lot to me... and you mean a lot to all of us."

"How sweet." She replied, with a seriousness she was too annoyed to recognize when he said those words. Jerome had to wonder why Patricia ran off if he was so sweet. Instead of asking, he wordlessly handed her back her gifts.

"It would've been incredibly idiotic, not to mention heartless, of me to give you these just to make my own fun."

'So that's not what it was about, then?" She asked.

"Absolutely not. Just think of it as my way of saying 'Job well done'." It may not have been the answer she was looking for, but it was an honest one. There may have been more she wanted to say, but she forgot it in that moment.

Patricia smiled. "I think you're onto something there."

He smiled back, despite his confusion. "What do you mean?"

She stood up. "I'll explain back at the house." With that, they went on their way.

* * *

><p>The housemates returned to a supper that was ready much later than planned. They changed into their pajamas before heading to the dining room, because they wouldn't have the stamina to do anything but relax afterward. Plus, it would be nearly ten o'clock when they finished.<p>

The group ate up quickly and thanked Trudy for the meal. The chatting stayed at a minimum, since they were too tired to do much talking. (Mick saw genuine smiles all around the table, so he knew he didn't have to ask anyone how they were doing. His worry melted away.)

Once the meal was done, the kids cleared the table and wished each other goodnight under yawns. The girls dragged their feet up the stairs to their rooms.

Alfie found a place for his new stuffed elephant-that he'd picked it because it seemed fitting for remembering the long day everyone had-and basically fell into bed. Jerome didn't have much energy left to laugh.

"We're all gonna sleep well tonight." Mick said to Fabian, though he wasn't looking at him because his eyes were already closed. Even so, he had a feeling his roommate nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll stay up a little while longer." Fabian decided.

"Suit yourself."

Fabian was the only one awake to hear Victor's nightly chant, when he went to fetch his guitar.

When he got back to his room, he flipped open his songbook to the first blank page. He grabbed his eye of Horus guitar pick and softly strummed. Once the random chords he through together morphed into a sound that caught his ear, he started writing down the notes. He smiled at himself and whispered: "This'll be the perfect present..."

**Thanks for reading, please review! Let me know if there's anything you wanna see in the last few days of the project. I'll update ASAP! =]**


	16. One Last Act

**Sorry for the long wait! I spent a lot of time on this, and I hope it shows. This chapter is dedicated to Fallen Angel, KlarizaClaytonFan, miyame-chan, guest, IAmAnimeD of deviantART, vibrantblueeyes, sinfullysarcastic, Siri Perle, , Fabina4eves and The Throne, who convinced me to keep the last scene as is. To the chart...**

**Nina plays Mick/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

Joy mentally prepared herself before she addressed her housemates after a quick breakfast that bright Thursday morning. She was unsure of how they'd take the news she had to deliver to them. She meant to choose her words carefully, but they rushed from her throat.

"Enjoy this day while you still can." Her own voice seemed threatening, though that wasn't what she was going for. It seemed as though Mara felt the same way.

"Why do you say that so… ominously?" Mara had already hypothesized in her head as to the reason to her question, which is why she spoke in character. She gave Joy her perfected Alfie expression, the one he gave when he was confused or curious. She could tell the days of doing that were numbered.

Joy glanced at everyone before she spoke again-taking in a mix of worried and confused expressions-hoping to be more gentle this time. "We'll have to spend tomorrow doing interviews and editing video footage." She paused, feeling sorry for them. "There won't be time for acting."

Before he reacted, Alfie had to clarify, and used his 'Nina voice' to do. Since he wasn't sure how much longer he could, at least without sounding like he was mocking her. "So this really is it?"

With a slow nod, Joy echoed him. "This really is it. The last day of the project."

Joy got ready for the worst as the group took a few seconds to process the words. They looked amongst themselves as if to make sure they'd heard correctly. Patricia spoke first. "Finally." She said this, not in a way that feigned eagerness for the project to be over, but as if she was annoyed it had go on for as long as it did. The others, excluding Joy, murmured and nodded in agreement.

Joy watched her housemates walk swiftly toward the door. She couldn't help thinking they might be putting on an act for her. They may not have sounded sad to hear the news of the nearing end of the project, but they didn't seem satisfied either. She'd expected them-much like on the first day of the project-to leave the room dragging their feet. Anything to make the day seem longer.

* * *

><p>"Don't you even <em>talk<em> to me." The words were hardly a whisper, and they caught the attention of the Anubis residents. That voice was usually loud, but not angry, when projecting instructions in gym class.

The kids felt the wall they went to hide behind was transparent and that they'd be caught any moment. It was strange to hope Esther and Jason's argument would distract them from noticing they had an audience.

Jason didn't plan on listening to the command he'd been given, but he had trouble keeping up with Esther's brisk pace. "I don't understand." He said, doing his best to stay calm.

"What don't you understand?" She basically barked. The housemates exchanged glances, and both Mick and Joy took notice that Jerome looked as uncomfortable as the lot of them felt. Along with being pale.

"You were so quick to decide I didn't deserve a chance with you and just as quick to decide that Stan's perfect?"

Esther stopped short and turned on her heel to face Jason. "I don't understand why you waited until now to say something." She shook her head with disapproval and frustration. "As if it even matters."

"Doesn't it? Isn't it better I said something now instead of at the wedding?"

Holding in a frustrated groan and the urge to rip her hair out, she said: "You're not the first to give me your opinion about Stan. So honestly, it would've been best if you'd kept your mouth shut." She didn't try to put it lightly.

Jason found himself repeating words Jerome had used, in his defense. "I'm trying to set an example." It came out weakly.

"Of what?"

"Honesty." Jason explained, before she had the opportunity to rant that the only thing he'd demonstrated was how to be a jerk.

"This is a very poor example." She told him, sounding no longer angry but very disappointed. For a moment, she didn't speak. But her gaze kept him quiet, instead of trying to make his point. Then, finally, Esther said: "You're right." He didn't have to wait for her to elaborate. "The only good thing about making me have this conversation? Now that it's over you won't bother me with it on my wedding day. Considering you won't be there to see it." With that, she walked away.

The words were supposed to sting. They we purposefully harsh, so Jason would back off. Oddly, he found himself unshaken. Only more determined.

Though Jerome didn't know what was going on in his head. So, as he and his housemates hurried to class, he mumbled guiltily: "I give great advice."

* * *

><p>When drama class was winding down and there was nothing left to do for the day, the students expected to be let out early.<p>

The Anubis residents had their eyes on Jason as he stood in the front of the room, patiently waiting for the chatter to die down. He had a faint-almost relieved-smile on, and it suddenly occurred to them why he was qualified to teach both history and drama. They wondered if he was honestly happy after what went down that morning.

Or how he could be.

Slowly the others took notice of their teacher standing there, waiting for an opportunity to speak instead of making one. (Which, they knew, he had no problem doing. ) Everyone turned their attention to him.

Some wondered if they'd done something wrong, despite his expression. They didn't have to ask. As soon as Jason was sure everyone was listening, he spoke.

"Before I dismiss everyone today, I wanted to tell you that I'm proud." The concerned looks made a comeback, and he continued: "This has probably been a long, stressful time for all of you, yet I've barely gotten any negative feedback about the assignment."

Patricia laughed in response. It was a short laugh, but the way her head tilted back just a bit was a force of habit that developed because of the role she played. She had to ask: "We all had the same project?" Jason nodded. The Anubis residents looked at each other incredulously. They failed to see the glares other fired in their direction.

"Everyone's worked hard." Jason said. The words were effective in cutting the tension, though some were still bitter. Since the students in other houses had been too embarrassed to perform in class, the Anubis residents didn't look like superstars to them. They looked like showoffs. "I've seen that you're having fun, too." Jason went on.

When the students weren't worrying about the project, it was easy to forget there was one. Of course, it wasn't all about the entertainment factor. Jason made that clear. "And I hope that you all learned something." His eyes scanned the students as he talked. "We'll find that out Monday, when we review the notes, or the scrapbooks, or the tapes." At the word 'tapes', his gaze landed on Joy. And as he wrapped up his little speech, his smile got brighter. "So, enjoy your last day. Class dismissed."

The students cleared the room quickly, excluding the ones from Anubis house. They were in no rush. They left together, and walked home with no set pace. A different person took over leading the group every few minutes. And though there were so many conversations going on simultaneously it was difficult for anyone to actually make out what was being said, no one complained. No one argued. They was no more time to waste doing that.

* * *

><p>It was almost impossible for Victor to enjoy that afternoon with the looming thought that his miscreants had been kidnapped and replaced with generally quiet clones who were too polite to fight. Almost.<p>

The kids all sat in the living room, with nothing to keep them company but their own hushed voices, a few magazines, and a chess board.

"One of you still owes me a chess game." Joy reminded Jerome and Mara. They looked confused, since they were in character.

Jerome-Amber offered an alternative. "I'll play you in ping pong."

"I could teach you how to skateboard." Mara addeed.

Mick dismissed this with a scoff. "You barely know how to skateboard yourself."

That snarky remark sparked a small argument between the two, that soon everyone but Joy joined in on.

She stuck to her role as spectator and scorekeeper. As she watch them go back and forth, she realized there was nothing serious about the words exchanged. No one was really looking for a fight, they just wanted to joke around. It proved something to Joy. This project-the one her housemates saw as a joke when it was first assigned-had become serious business. And not because they were being graded on it. Because it was an excuse for everyone to get in each other's heads. Behind every playful jeer exchanged was fear that the bond they'd formed in such a short time was about to be broken.

Joy didn't want to have to think about that. She followed their lead, diving deeper into the assignment. She slipped away without her housemates noticing, to go review the footage she'd captured so far. Before starting that process, she took out her notes on how to grade her housemates. She had to keep a few things in mind as she rewatched. Joy reread her list.

_Devotion_

_How long they stay in character_

_How dedicated they are to looking like the person_

_How much they studied and got to know the person they are playing_

_Overall characterization/progress_

When she was finished, she opened her laptop and connected her camera. To her surprise, thirteen videos came up. Had she really become that attached to her camera? Sure, that was good for the project, but unexpected nonetheless. Joy clicked on the first one.

Patricia's contorted face filled the screen.

Joy found herself laughing at her early camerawork, and the panicky way she moved from person to person, wanting to catch every second of the action. And the way she struggled for a grip on the camera, when Trudy's scream from the laundry room startled her. Off-screen, it seemed like an elephant was bounding down the stairs. She remembered it was just Victor, and he seemed to be the only one of the bunch who was camera shy. He only stuck around long enough to express his dislike for Patricia and Mara's pranks.

The last thing Joy caught in that clip was a high-five between the proud prankster and the boy who portrayed her. It was interesting. He put aside his anger to show his support, which-now that Joy thought about it-was nothing new in that house.

The second clip was of Nina's game-winning goal. Since Joy had rewatched that once before, she found her attention elsewhere. She focused on what had gone on in the background. Mick's gaze was locked in on the crowd for a brief moment. She felt the pain of what happened next, when he just avoided being trampled by his own team. With a wince, she watched him scramble to his feet with a scowl on his face. Joy wasn't very far into rewatching the footage she'd captured, but she was sure of one thing. That part of the clip would end up on the cutting room floor.

Tuning out all of Amber and Fabian's cheering from the second clip was nothing compared to what Joy faced next. She found herself trying to fill in silence that was only countered by forks clinking against plates, and whispers that emerged thanks to Fabian and Nina. Within seconds, the camera followed the two down the hallway. This time when Joy nearly dropped her camera again, she noticed that she had a lot more control of it. She could see she was getting used to it, the way her housemates had gotten so used to playing their parts.

Playful banter reared its head again, with the footage of the impromptu soccer game. Nina and Patricia seemed to be having too much fun pretending to be bitter rivals. Patricia even seemed to one-up Nina, with how powerful her kick was. It the heart of it, it was really just about everyone putting their energy into something productive together. The way they'd all done with the project. Joy had to admit, she liked that Mick was at her side in that moment. Her only partner in the project was her camera. Since the project had been assigned, the device was her main companion. Everyone else was taken, and too focused on what they had to do to give Joy the attention she was looking for. Then it hit her. The whole reason she came up with the project in the first place was because she thought she'd be at the center of it. It hadn't worked out that way. The thought had her so down that she almost closed her laptop and headed back to join the others.

The camera caught something her glance never did when she went to give Mick something to write with. Out of all the words that covered the page, two stood out among the rest. Two she knew well, from the rough draft of a poem Patricia had been trying to decode: Emerald Eyes.

"Hmm." Joy breathed. How had she not seen that before? This was her first time reviewing the footage from that game, but it should've been obvious who the poem was by, and who it was about. In fact, the only one who _didn't_ know that Mick had a crush on Patricia was Patricia. It would come as no surprise if even Victor knew.

With a sigh, Joy went onto the next clip. Or rather, a bunch of little clips. Random images of her housemates at the party, in costume. They were dressed in the clothes that seemed to fit them naturally now. Jerome had adopted a style he'd once described as atrocious with such ease. Joy admitted her best friend had a point. He wore the look well. The others didn't look like they were dressed to the nines, but they didn't look bad either. Nina rocked the sporty look, seeming as comfortable in those clothes as she did in her own skin. Even if in the moment she was captured on camera, she was in the middle of an argument with Mick.

Joy had to laugh at herself, wondering why she decided it was a good idea to film Amber and Alfie being taken to the attic against their will. Maybe she was trying to say that she and her housemates find ways to solve their own problems, even with unconventional methods. She knew it was weird. As weird as the project as a whole.

As weird as asking uptight Philip Lewis to play along with the project. The fact that that had worked, and worked out better than anyone expected brought a smile to Joy's face. She didn't need footage of a food fight to back up that feeling. She didn't need to showcase that progress. As long as he came around like Marcia said he would, that was good enough for her. That hope filled in the silence that fell at the end of the clip. This time, it didn't make her squirm. Mara had made a difference. She had to drop some jaws and dirty up some walls to do so, but she made a difference.

"You two are the only ones out of the contest so far." Joy's own voice surprised her. She normally didn't say much when she was manning the camera, and there was morning in her tone. Morning that was reflected in Alfie's tired eyes. He looked like he knew she had him in a close up, but didn't have the energy to complain about it. Though, he soon built up the energy to take the camera out of her hands, asking to have a turn with filming. Looking back it, Joy was sorry she denied him that.

That was countered by the pride she felt for the next clip, for the sole reason that she snuck it in. It was nice to have something she managed to film in school. The shot of Nina running down the hall could be used practically anywhere. Joy was amazed she kept up the pace, considering Nina channeled her character's energy and reached his speed. The pride she felt melted as she once again eavesdropped on Nina and Jason's conversation. She had to listen to her housemate admit one of her weaknesses, and at the mention of Stan she thought she might vomit. So much for the encouragement she and her housemates tried to give Jason. Their solution only made a bigger problem.

The eleventh clip, of Jerome and Mara's chess game, brought Joy's mind back to the living room. Where her friends were likely still arguing. Trying not to keep their minds on the time, which was almost up in terms of the project. She knew they were attached to their acts-because of the sense of closeness it gave them-and reviewing the footage only drove that point. Joy was too fed up to look at it anymore, and closed her laptop. She walked back downstairs and found herself outside in seconds. She didn't know what good fresh air would do her, or what it would lead to. She just hoped she remembered to sign out.

* * *

><p>All but two of Jerome's housemates had their eyes set on him, but he did a good job at pretending not to notice. He just kept up the conversation he was having, completely in character. "Of course a party is important. It's a way to celebrate all the progress we made." He paused, frowning. "It's not like I'm asking for much. I just thought it would be nice for Trudy to have a break. She works hard too, you know." Another pause, and he rolled his eyes. It earned him chuckles, especially since the man on the other line couldn't see that expression. "At least give me your opinion on how we can help if you're not going to." Jerome gasped inaudibly at the response he got. "I don't have an attitude, you're just being stubborn." He swallowed a huff at the question he heard. "Pleading wasn't really working so I thought a guilt trip might do the trick." He said weakly, as footsteps were heard down the hall. The glances that had been focused on Jerome switched to Amber, who appeared in the doorway once again. She was returning from a bathroom break, with a very lost expression on her face.<p>

How could she not look like that, when she came back to find Jerome with her phone in his hand, chatting up a storm? Her confusion mixed with annoyance as she walked his way. "Who are you talking to?" Her question sounded like a curious demand.

Jerome lowered her phone from his ear and faced it toward his shoulder. "Daddy." He answered casually, about to go back to his conversation.

As the others laughed, Amber's eyes bulged. "_My _daddy?"

He gave her his best perplexed expression. "Not unless you know something I don't." The laughter got louder, unable to be held back. Amber wasn't laughing, but whatever she said was drowned out by everyone else. She snatched the phone from Jerome's grip. He looked baffled by that, not sure Fabian would be able to pull that off if he ever wanted to take something from Amber.

She was trying her best to make up for whatever Jerome had said in her absence, but after awhile she was cut off. She slowly put the phone down in defeat, and looked back at Jerome. The glare in her eyes had vanished. "He says I should stick to guitar playing and stop interrupting his daughter's telephone calls."

With a surprised yet self-righteous smile, Jerome reached for the phone again. "So where were we?" He asked, as more of Amber's grumbling went unheard thanks to the others' laughter. When Mr. Millington answered, Jerome did something that looked very spur-of-the-moment but was actually a very calculated move. He punched Amber in the arm.

The others' surprise was genuine, but hers was only for show. (Of course she saw that coming, she would've done the same thing.) She was glad he didn't hurt her, which is precisely why the move was so calculated.

Amber joined her housemates to watch what they thought was a standup act. Or, rather, a sit-down act. Jerome wrapped up his conversation in the same Amber-like manner he'd been speaking in. When it came time to say goodbyes, he had one thing to add in response to what he heard on the other line. He directed a brief glance and Amber and said: "I know. That really was rude, wasn't it?"

This might've been a boiling point for Amber if everyone else hadn't found it so funny. Sure enough, she found herself laughing. Only once Mick cracked up so much that he fell off the couch. Jerome was in hysterics then too, watching Fabian hurry to help his roommate to his feet. All the goodnatured giggling was interrupted when Nina realized something.

She called her housemates to attention, and everyone looked at her. When she asked what was on her mind, the anger in her tone was directed at herself for not noticing before. "...Where's Joy?"

* * *

><p>A knock at Joy's bedroom door pulled her away from grading again. She got up and answered, surprised to find Mick on the other side. He had his arms crossed over his chest, in a way that gave off the illusion of toughness to most people. She knew better. That was a defense mechanism. He was guarding himself. Joy blinked in anticipation, waiting for him to speak.<p>

"I need your advice." He admitted, in a way that sounded like he didn't want to. In a way that sounded very much like his character. That's when Joy figured out was going on. He wanted her opinion on something that was going on with him, but asked as Patricia to try to keep his grade up.

"_On_…?" She asked, feigning obliviousness. She had a pretty good idea why he showed up, and she was glad he did. She was definitely the person to confide in about this.

"Say I was… interested in someone-" He started, before Joy's sunny smile cut him off. He kept his voice low, even though Patricia wasn't around and he was being a vague as possible. Seeing Joy's reaction, he couldn't help but clam up a bit. She was turning this serious situation into a fluff fest without even saying a word.

Joy saw the effect that action had, and urged Mick to go on. "And?" He thought about giving the conversation another go, but only for a second. If he continued, he was sure she'd find a way to tease him again. That wasn't what he needed, so he just stayed silent. Joy huffed softly, and said: "I can't believe you're afraid to talk to _me_."

Ironically, that ended his silence. "I'm not afraid." He said defensively. Joy just raised an eyebrow. "I just want you to help me." He told her.

She fought of the urge to raise her voice, and spoke in a sharp whisper instead. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you're problem is?!"

"My problem is _I don't know_ what my problem is." He answered, without faltering. Oddly, the response made perfect sense to Joy.

"So you want me to… _tell you_ what your problem is?" She asked, trying to stay on track with this talk. If that's what he was asking, she didn't think she'd have any trouble answering.

She watched Mick's face drop along with his arms. She silently sighed with relief, seeing him allow himself to be more open. Then he spoke, sounding sorry.

"I want you to tell me how to get over it."

With that, the reason for his sorrow made sense. He was asking advice from someone who was an expert in living with-and moving past-heartache. He wished he didn't have to. He didn't want to make her upset by bringing back bad memories. But he was making her upset regardless.

"What?" She asked, as if she misheard. He almost repeated himself, to justify his viewpoint, but she said: "Stop." His eyes met hers when he saw tears form in them. Tears of frustration. "You're not supposed to just give up. _You _never just give up! You're supposed to fight for what you want."

Mick's empathy was acting up again, and he thought he might start crying, too. At first, he swallowed his words so he wouldn't choke them out. He opened his mouth again once he felt he could speak coherently, and asked: "What if what I want… just ends up hurting people?" He thought about the hurt he'd caused Amber and Mara, and how he didn't want to put anyone through anything like that again. So he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Joy stared at him for a second, not believing what she heard. She suppressed a groan and replied with: "The only one in pain right now is _you_." Then she pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. He was so surprised he stumbled, nearly losing his footing. The act was dropped there, as Joy went on. "Patricia will _hate_ being the last to know, especially if she hears it from somebody else. But if you never say anything, that's not gonna make things any better." She paused, and for a second he thought she was finished. "_Stop_." She said again, throwing her bent arms up in exasperation. "Stop…" She trailed for a second, searching for a word that would have a lot of impact. "_running _from your own feelings!"

At this point, she was crying so hard she had to stop talking to remind herself to breathe. He looked at her, the sorrow he felt cranked up to eleven. He didn't realize he was feeling sorry for her feeling sorry for him. She looked so broken-which reflected how he felt inside-that he had to interrupt her rant with a hug.

She found herself giggling over how emotional she got, as she gratefully accepted the hug. She still had a point to make, and finished her argument while they were still mid-hug. Her teasing tone was actually refreshing for Mick then. "You want my advice? Man up and tell Emerald Eyes how you feel about her."

He didn't look as shocked by that as she thought he would. He must've figured she had caught some of his poetry on camera. Which was only half the truth. She thought it best not to bring up the rest. If it hadn't clicked for Joy until it was put right in front of her face, what were the odds that Patricia would figure it out before Mick told her? _If _he told her.

Mick didn't make his intentions clear. He just smiled and said: "Thanks."

"For what?" She didn't feel like she'd done much. Especially since she didn't know what he planned on doing now that he heard her opinion.

The somewhat disgusted look he gave over his shoulder-as he went to leave-suggested he knew what he was about to say was sappy. "Being my best friend."

* * *

><p>Mick made his way down the stairs and back to his room, passing Jerome on the way there. He almost didn't notice, since his mind was still back with Joy as he mulled over her advice. Though for Jerome, it was hard not to notice that his housemate's eyes looked puffy.<p>

He stopped short in surprise, wondering what made him cry this time. That caused a chain reaction, but Mick didn't look annoyed that the two boys nearly knocked into each other. He just seemed dazed, still stuck on what to do with Joy's advice.

Jerome's eyes shifted, and for a second he forgot what to ask in this situation. "You okay?" He wondered if that sounded insensitive, as most things he said that involved Mick did.

He didn't seem annoyed by that either. He simply shook his head and slipped his hands into his pockets. Then, he said what was bothering him anyway, before walking around Jerome and reaching his room. "You're right." Jerome was too bewildered by that rare statement to ask what about, but he didn't need to. "I only want what I can't have. It really is disgusting."

The matter-of-fact manner in which that statement was delivered didn't take away from the blow of it. Jerome looked after Mick-even once the door was closed-unable to decide what to do.

He just stuck to his original plan, and went to see what everyone else was up to. The living room had been nearly cleared out, but Alfie and Amber sat there in silence. Jerome's first instinct was to panic, since the last time that happened they were in a fight. But he calmed himself, watching them watch each other. That's really all they were doing. Soaking in the silence along with the expressions on each other's faces. Those expressions-Jerome noted-were absolutely blissful. _Well, that answers that question._ He thought. _They **can** shut up_. He laughed silently, even though he felt out of place. This moment he witnessed wasn't for anyone else but them. Jerome was about to walk away when someone else interrupted the moment. Fabian gave his housemate a nod of acknowledgement-not wanting to give him away-and then approached Amber.

She forced her attention away from Alfie and looked up. He held up the songbook Nina had given him, wearing a prideful grin. "I have something to show you, and I think I could use your help."

* * *

><p>Patricia was getting some fresh air, like her best friend did when no one was looking, but walking around campus was beginning to bore her. She nearly headed back to the house, until she spotted someone under the bleachers. She got closer and saw that it was Nina.<p>

She had her hands folded behind her head, and her eyes were closed.

Without thinking, Patricia joined her friend under there. That was a mistake, in her eyes. Her clothes were instantly soaked, and she realized that the sprinklers had been on. "Ugh," She groaned, not startling Nina but waking her from her thoughts. "How do you do that?" She asked, seeing how comfortable the other girl looked.

"I don't know." Nina said, dragging the words out under a sigh. "Do you know what I just remembered?"

"Something bad, I gather." Patricia guessed by her tone.

"I only made the team for the project. Once it's done, I can't play."

"Yes you can." Patricia countered. Nina couldn't play on the boys team, but she could still play.

"I just… thought I was good."

"You _are _good." Patricia insisted. "You have to be good to be so convincing as Mick."

"It's not like that." Nina told her. "It started like that. It was just for the project, but now-"

"You really like it." Patricia interrupted, sure of that.

"Yeah."

"Then keep at it!"

Nina chuckled, glad to have the encouragement. "I will, it's just… I'm gonna miss being part of a team." Then Patricia saw the point. It was like Nina was going through withdrawal again. S he didn't have to lead Sibuna anymore, and she wasn't allowed to be a wildcard for the boys' team anymore. It hurt, even though Nina thought it shouldn't.

Patricia got up from under the bleachers, just so Nina could see her roll her eyes. "I can't believe you're gonna make me say this."

Nina couldn't help smiling at her friend's annoyance, standing up as well. "What?"

"You're on _our_ team." Patricia said, making a gesture that was meant to represent all of Anubis house. "What other team do you need?" Nina laughed happily, as she listened to her friend jokingly mumble about her being unappreciative. "Instead of getting all mushy on me, could you give me your opinion on something?"

"Sure." Nina said, watching her friend instinctively reach to pull something out of her pocket. The paper was soaked as well, and the ink had bled.

"I have it memorized." Patricia said nonchalantly, though Nina had seen her face drop. As she recited the poem, she sounded almost monotone, just trying to get through it. While Nina heard the words, she pictured them on the page in Mick's poetry book. She hoped Patricia hadn't seen her jaw drop slightly. "Thoughts?" Patricia asked when she reached the end. Oddly, this _did _seem to startle Nina.

"What?" She asked, sounding as if she had zoned out a bit.

"What do you think it means? Who do you think wrote it?"

Nina wondered why her acting-and all the lies she'd made up on the spot-hadn't helped her for this. "It's a love poem; anyone could've written it." Stating half-truths seemed to be her only option.

"I know that, I'm asking who you _think_ wrote it."

"I _think_ it could've been anyone. Did you ask around?"

Patricia gave her a look. "What did you expect me to do? Go to every person in school and say: 'Excuse me, did you by any chance open a vein and write this embarrassingly sweet anguished declaration of love?" When Nina laughed, she realized how she sounded and joined in. "Alright," Patricia decided. "maybe I ought to just give up."

Now she was the one earning a look. "Five seconds ago, _you _told _me_ not to give up."

"It's not the same thing." Patricia dismissed.

"Yes it _is_." Nina argued. "Why do you wanna figure out who wrote this?"

She shrugged, taking a second to think on it. "I guess so I could say... 'job well done' and look at their other work if they let me."

"If they _let_ you?" Nina echoed in disbelief. She figured Patricia would look whether she was given permission or not. "See? I just wanted to know I did a good job. And since you said I did, it gave me confidence. Inspired me to _keep at it_. That's important."

"So, you think I can pull this off," Patricia asked with a smile. "find out who wrote it?"

Nina thought out her answer before she gave it. "I think things will fall into place."

With that, the two made their way back to the house together, happy they would soon be able to change into dry clothes.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your walk?" That question greeted Patricia when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She thought Mick sounded stuffy, lacking his normal confidence. She answered anyway.<p>

"Yeah, it was… educational."

He chuckled. Then there was a pause, as she waited for him to say something, and he got his words together. "...I...owe you an explanation."

Her eyebrows knit together. "What for?" She didn't sound like she would like whatever he had to say.

"Remember when Jerome was trying to play matchmaker the way Amber does, and he teased you about… not having anyone?" She nodded curtly. She didn't like having it brought up again, and she didn't understand where Mick was going with this. "You asked why I ran off, but I never told you. I guess it just bothered me as much as it bothered you."

"Well, actually, it seems like it bothered you _more_," She said. "and I don't get why."

"What do you mean?" Hearing that, it was his turn to be confused.

Patricia almost didn't say, thinking the answer would hurt. Saying 'never mind' wasn't much better though. "It's not like you know what that feels like."

If it hurt, he didn't show it. The hurt was heard in his tone, but he didn't seem to pick up on that. "I know what it feels like for you." He clarified. Then he realized how that sounded. "Which probably doesn't make any sense."

"Not really." She agreed.

"I thought you might be the only person who understood that. It's okay that you don't. There's a big difference between feeling like I relate and actually going through something myself." He smiled, but it seemed forced. Which proved to Patricia that she _had_ hurt him. She went to say something to try to make up for it, but a thought crossed Mick's mind and she could see it in his eyes. "I have to go do something."

"_Now_?" She asked, feeling like she should follow him and keep the conversation going.

"Now's better than later." He answered. And with that, he was gone.

Patricia listened to her friend's feet hit the floor with force as he ran to go sign out. She heard Victor bark at him not to run, and say it was a wonder he ended up at this school if he couldn't read the sign. She wanted to laugh, but it didn't happen. Not when she felt so conflicted.

Mick never seemed to be alone. Even when he was, he wore that winning smile. Perfectly alright with himself most of the time. Wouldn't knowing what it felt like to be alone-what it felt like to lose-do him some good? Wouldn't it help build some character? How was it possible that he looked at her with bright eyes, but spoke in a broken voice? She had a lot of mixed feelings, but mostly she wondered why this conversation led to him running away again.

* * *

><p>Mick didn't stop running until he reached the playground monkey bars, where parents were trying to usher their children home. The same children he had put a scare into the day before. They groaned and screamed at the sight of him, and one of them even threw in a 'Not <em>you<em> again.'

He seemed to ignore the adults in a way, addressing the kids directly. "I just wanted to apologize."

One of the parents asked if Mick was the one who picked on them. His daughter nodded, and then turned to Mick. "Why, did you get in trouble?"

"No."

"Well, you _should've_." Another child said.

"I agree." His mother added.

"Would it help my case if I said I only acted that way is because it's part of a school assignment?"

"What kind of a teacher would tell you to scare children?" One outraged parent asked, not seeing the point.

Mick explained that his housemates had been assigned two weeks in each other's shoes, and even though Patricia might tease kids she didn't mean harm by it. She might be rough around the edges, but-

"Do you love her?" One of the children asked, making the others pipe up in agreement. Even the parents looked curious.

Mick just looked lost. "Why does everyone ask me that?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"We forgive you." The first girl told him, twirling one of her curly pigtails as she spoke. "Love makes you do crazy things." Mick chuckled, wondering how she knew that, while the adults murmured about how they could attest to it.

He thought about arguing, but instead just said: "Thank you."

"Thank you for saying you're sorry." One of the parents told him.

"Good luck." Some of the children wished simultaneously, giving themselves giggle fits. Mick didn't have to ask what for. He left them with a wave, wearing a faint smile.

* * *

><p>There would be no more spontaneous trips outside for the rest of the night. Trudy lost track of her lovelies sometime before supper, and went to search for them. Her search ended in the laundry room.<p>

All nine of them were crammed in there, trying to stuff as many comforters into the washer as they could fit. She laughed at the sight, despite her confusion. "That's my job." She said, as if she had to remind them.

"We know," Jerome replied "but we wanted to give you a break."

"Yeah," Alfie added. "No need to burden you with extra work because we had a crazy idea."

"Though nothing stopped us before." Patricia muttered. Only Jerome heard, and he nodded at her in agreement.

"What idea might that be?" Trudy asked, genuinely curious and a tad excited.

"That's a secret." Mara told her, as if that should've been obvious.

"They won't even tell me." Joy specified, sounding bothered by it. Though she smiled as if she had a secret of her own.

* * *

><p>After laundry was done, nearly everyone made their way to the living room again. Except Jerome. Joy went to fetch him, wondering what suddenly had him cooped up in his room alone.<p>

The door was open, and Joy stood there leaning against the frame. Unseen and unheard. Keeping her watchful eye of her camera on him. She wondered why she was giving herself more footage to edit, but she had a certain instinct. Like she was about to get the perfect shot of something.

Two objects rested on the window sill. One of them was a thank you card, and the other a wilted rose. The one Mara had given him when it was in full bloom. He picked it up carefully, twirling it between his fingers. The expression he wore seemed as pitiful-looking as the rose did. He only stayed that way for a moment, then mentally shook himself off and put the rose back down. He turned around too quickly for Joy to pretend like she wasn't filming. He chuckled when he saw her standing there. He seemed more embarrassed than bothered. She was only doing what she was assigned to.

Joy had the same thought, but with a little extra. Why was she _only_ doing what she was supposed to?

"Don't be an island." As odd as the phrase was, he saw the meaning behind it. And knew why it was analogy Joy would choose, which is why he listened. He knew she didn't want him feeling like she used to.

Joy's words to Jerome were very effective in coaxing him out of his room and getting him to join the others.

She greeted them since she'd been coming and going all afternoon, but her words were drowned out by their applause and cheering. She shot a puzzled look back at Jerome, who could only shrug.

"Are you just gonna keep disappearing on us?" Alfie asked her, with a teasing tone.

She scoffed softly and she and Jerome found a place to sit. She noticed that Fabian and Amber prefered to sit on the floor, while they silently worked on their song, speaking only through the lyrics they wrote down.

"How will we ever have a chance to thank you if that keeps happening?" Fabian asked.

"Thank me for what?"

"The project was your idea." Patricia reminded her.

"Which you all hated."

"At first." Nina agreed, while others nodded.

"Life's weird like that." Amber said. Something in her voice made everyone turn their attention to her. "Sometimes someone _makes you cry_ and you end up thanking them."

Jerome's jaw dropped slightly. He was the only one that seemed to catch that she wasn't just referring to the project. She was talking about his efforts at a smear campaign back when she ran for student representative. In his eyes, that was one of her most embarrassing moments. But that's not all it was. For Amber, it was a wakeup call.

Mick laughed happily, able to identify with that. If it wasn't for this project, Nina wouldn't have bonded so much for his father. And he would've cried in front of his housemates. But he also wouldn't have learned to put an effort into rebuilding his relationship with Rory.

"If getting a little embarrassed means learning something _and_ growing closer, than I say it's worth it." Mick told the others. Crying wasn't the only thing that made him realize that. Thanks to Rory, his piano-playing was no longer a secret talent. Now it was an opportunity to join his friends in making music. Mick knew that this new mindset would help him with something else. Something rather important. And that was comforting.

"Yeah. You basically forced us to be more of ourselves than usual." Patricia pointed out. "Honestly, did anyone know I wrote poetry before this?" She could say that with confidence. She no longer cared who knew.

"I certainly didn't," Mara answered, making herself laugh. "and we sleep in the same room."

Fabian saw where her sorrow came from, sure that she wasn't the only one guilty of something like that. "Some of us have known each other for _years_ and we've never been as close as we've gotten in the past two weeks." The new-or strengthened-bonds were definitely something to be thankful for and proud of, but what Fabian liked was how he got to know _himself_ better over the course of the project. He remembered what a short jump he thought he'd have to make to portray Mara. It wasn't so simple. As time went on, he saw that she had more layers. She could be crafty and vengeful. B ut also very perceptive and thoughtful, in more than just the logical sense. She was talented and headstrong. She was fun. Mara wasn't just the smart one, and neither was he.

"That's nothing to feel ashamed for. I have a talent _I _didn't even know about." Alfie said. He appreciated having someone recognize it, even though he hadn't. Drawing was now another creative outlet for him, one that was bound to get a better response from people than his other usual shenanigans.

"Speaking of talents," Amber started as a sly smile spread across her face. She looked at her song-writing partner and said: "You're never getting your guitar back."

Fabian didn't make any faces or suppress any whines. He didn't even seem worried. He simply said: "Yes I am." With quiet confidence, and a smirk that told her he refused to elaborate on that.

Amber almost felt like pouting, but she was too happy about other things to do that. "I never thought you guys could be competition for me." When she said this, it seemed sort of random. Though it had been on her mind for awhile.

"With what?" Nina asked.

"How good we look as each other?" Jerome guessed. "Especially me."

Mara groaned in annoyance, but she sent him a smile.

"I meant as matchmakers." Amber clarified. "You're the reason Alfie and I got together."

"We didn't have any part in that." Patricia said, pointing between herself, Jerome and Nina.

"Yes you did." Amber and Alfie disagreed in unison.

"Without the talks you had with us, we still might not be a couple." She reasoned.

Alfie nodded, remembering how Patricia convinced him to be completely honest about how he felt. How Jerome told him not to give up. He was definitely going to keep their advice.

Even when Nina was joking around with Amber while they went shoe shopping, she put a thought in her head that never left it. She said that what Amber and Alfie had was love. And she was right. The only difference now, was it was love on a different level.

Another random-sounding thought was spoken. "Even the bad things we saw in ourselves can lead to something good." The couple saw Jerome's point. They'd been reluctant for so long, but finally decided to really put themselves out there. Now they wondered how they could stand not being together before. Though, the fight they had showed that they really couldn't.

Like Jerome couldn't stand his own insensitive behavior. It was why he'd tried apologizing to Mick and Patricia after the flirting incident. The attempts weren't exactly successful, but that was all the more reason to work at being a better person. It was easy to hide behind teasing and insults. It made him seem less vulnerable. But it didn't make him happy, and he was going to make an effort in changing that.

"All of Nina's… really creative lies show that she's got a lot of acting potential." Joy pointed out.

She laughed. "I'm glad you think so. I think I love acting as much as I love sports now." It didn't hurt that playing Mick gave her a competitive edge. That could be useful for a lot of things.

At the mention of acting, Alfie couldn't help but think of his father. The act he'd put on for him had only been dropped because of Mara. It was almost out of character for her. But she did it because she knew he wanted to. She knew he could. And that made him smile, even though he had no idea how long it would take for Philip to say that he prefered the real Alfie over the scripted one.

* * *

><p>Another late supper was a comfort. Since almost everyone was so hungry, it meant they would enjoy the food they all pitched in to help Trudy make twice as much. They were so focused on eating though, that they didn't get a chance to do much talking. Maybe that was for the best. They didn't want to make themselves upset, especially right before bed. Mick hardly touched his plate at first-which was a bit startling, even in character-but after awhile he ate to show his appreciation to Trudy, if nothing else. His meal was interrupted when a folded piece of paper ended up next to his plate. It took a moment for him to notice, but he was more curious than hungry, so he unfolded it.<p>

He knew instantly that he was looking at Patrcia's handwriting. He glanced at her, but she wasn't paying attention.

So he read a bit, realizing that this was the phsical version of the list she'd made of his characteristics when they went to the zoo together. He smiled at the keepsake, before spotting a word she hadn't spoken at the bottom of the list: _Smart._

There was an arrow pointing to the word, and her explanation was written at the other end. _You might not always act like it, and you may not always feel like it, but you're one of the smartest people I know._

Patricia's gaze set on Mick only once he started reading. She saw him smile, and relief flooded her. She might not be able to take back what she said before, but she'd made up for it with something heartfelt. It was a nice note to end the night on.

Once the table was cleared, the housemates heard Victor start his nightly speech. They found themselves smiling as they headed into the hall. The boys made it to the landing of the stairs before they were stopped.

"Turn around." Victor ordered. The fact that he hadn't yelled didn't take away from the harshness. It didn't discourage the boys, either.

"But our rooms are upstairs." Jerome countered calmly.

"So unless you want us to sleep on the floor…" Mick added, trailing off.

"Enough games. The project is _over_."

"The project isn't over until midnight." Fabian pointed out.

"And considering we just ate turkey, we'll be asleep long before then." Alfie finished.

Behind him, Joy put her hands on her hips. She liked their idea, but figured they left something out of their plan. Where was she going to sleep?

"Just let them have their fun, Victor." Trudy said sadly, coming to the rescue once again. "It's the last bit of fun they get to have with this project."

"Please Victor?" Mara added, since he stood there frowning, not looking ready to relent. She gestured between her and Patricia. "We'll swear off pranking for a whole… week."

Swallowing a laugh, Patricia nodded in agreement.

"And we'll be quiet." Nina said, earning a look since it had been shown on more than one occasion just how loud Mick could get when angered.

"We promise." Amber told him.

"They already went through all the trouble of switching the bedspreads." Joy said.

Victor could see that he was stuck in a ten-against-one situation. "Just get to bed." He said finally, acting as if he would shove the boys upstairs but not actually doing so. They scrambled up the steps with smiles on their faces, and the girls headed down the hall.

Patricia guided Joy into Jerome and Alfie's room, where the most elaborate blanket and pillow fort awaited her.

"Consider it a thank you gift." Her best friend said. Joy gladly took her place on the floor, watching Patricia sit down on her bed in a slump. She held in a sigh and lied down.

"Goodnight, Joy. " Mara wished.

"Goodnight." She said, watching Mara hesitate to speak again.

"...Goodnight,Jerome."

Patricia groaned. It was like Mara was rubbing in what they were on the verge of losing. "Go to bed." She grumbled. Then she made herself laugh. It was pointless to let this get to her. After all the good it did for them, there was no sense in being sad that it was over. "Goodnight, Alfie."

* * *

><p>"Slow down, you're gonna make yourself sick eating like that." Mara warned, looking at the pile of food on Mick's plate and watching him scarf it down.<p>

"This is how I always eat." Mick said, once he swallowed.

"You haven't eaten like that in two weeks." Fabian argued.

"Well then, he has a lot of catching up to do." Alfie reasoned, cracking himself up.

Jerome rolled his eyes, and watched as Patricia struggled to sit down. She'd forgotten where her place at the table was for a moment, and her posture seemed too perfect. Plus, now the fabric of her usual uniform seemed to be bothering her.

Nina joined the group, with Mick's soccer ball under her arm. Trudy kindly told her not to put it on the table. She nodded, tossing it to Mick. Caught off guard, he failed to catch it.

"_Tsk tsk, _that's just sad." Jerome remarked, earning a glare.

Mick opened his mouth to speak, but Patricia asked him something that made him forget his comeback.

"Mick, can I have the rest of my poetry book back?" Her voice was low, almost as if she was afraid to speak.

Without a word, he ran to fetch the pages he had in his room.

"More for me." Alfie said excitedly, snatching Mick's not-quite-empty plate from its spot.

"Alfie, that's not nice." Mara told him, although she wanted to laugh.

"Fabian, can you pass the eggs?" Nina asked, though she quickly noticed she was getting a lot of strange looks. Not only had Amber instinctively reached for the plate of eggs, Nina had asked for them in a British accent. "Never mind." She added in her normal voice. She'd lost her appetite.

"Does anybody else have a splitting headache right now?" Fabian asked around the table. They all looked like they agreed. Mick re-entered the room with Patricia's pages.

"What took so long?" She asked.

He shrugged. He'd been lost in thought. Everyone was, having two streams of consciousness flooding their heads at once. He sat back down, noticing that his plate was gone. "_Alfie_!"

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"It _was _you!" Mick said, sure of it.

"That's beside the point!"

"You weren't going to finish all that anyway," Jerome said. "And if you did, well… you wouldn't have a very pleasant afternoon."

"Jerome, please, we're eating." Mara reminded him, not liking where that sentence was going.

"You said so yourself." He wasn't angry, that was just a fact.

"Can we just finish breakfast and get to school already?" Nina asked. S he sounded very American that time, but also very annoyed.

"Once Alfie refills my plate." Mick mumbled.

"What do you want me to do? Pretend you're a baby bird and-"

"_Again_. Eating." Mara interrupted.

Fabian took Alfie's side, especially because if he had to cook more to make up for what he'd eaten, the two bickering boys would both end up late for school. "Mick, I'm sure you can survive one more morning of not eating like your normal self."

"Or three." Joy countered as she walked into the room with her camera rolling. She went unheard but not unseen this time around, as a few of the others greeted her.

"The point is I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to worry about him stealing food from me."

"You _wouldn't _have to if you ate a normal amount of food." Alfie said, making Nina chuckle.

"This coming from the guy who hogs all the hash browns?"

Alfie's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you're siding with him over me!"

"Well, you can't blame her for growing attached to her character." Jerome said. Joy went to speak again, but was cut off when he added: "Right, Mick?"

"Jerome!" Amber scolded, even though Patricia failed to see his point.

"A lot of good getting attached to my character did for me." Alfie said sarcastically. "Nina wants me to starve."

"Alfie… " Mara said under a laugh. She had to admit she missed him acting this silly, even though she had so much fun doing that herself.

"Guys?" Joy called once she cleared her plate. Though everyone was still too busy arguing to hear.

"Fine, you can have the rest." Mick decided, tired of arguing. Hardly anyone heard when he mumbled: "Enough with the drama already."

"I don't want your charity." Alfie answered, receiving groans around the table.

"Guys…" Joy tried to interject once again.

"You realize how much sense that _doesn't_ make, right?" Amber asked with an amused expression. "You'll steal from him, but you don't want his charity?"

Alfie crossed his arms in mock-anger. "So now my own girlfriend's against me?"

"You just can't win today, mate." Jerome told him.

"Mick _always_ wins." Alfie mumbled, making Patricia laugh. It felt good to know he'd seen that, too.

"Excuse me for being hungry."

Alfie shook his head. "I'll excuse you for being greedy."

"First come, first serve." Mick said.

"Move your feet, lose your breakfast."

"At this rate, we're going to have to start rationing food." Fabian reasoned, once everyone stopped laughing.

"By 'we' do you mean 'you'?" Jerome asked. That sounded like work. Something he, Alfie and Mick weren't into doing more of.

"Fine." Fabian decided, as a smirk appeared on his face. "At this rate, _you're _going to have to start rationing food."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Of course," Fabian joked. "I know everything."

"_Guys_." Joy said with an edge to her quiet tone. They looked her way, sorry they'd been ignoring her. "There's no need to argue, and there's no need for Fabian to start being full of himself because… that's disturbing. We have a lot of work to do today," Her housemates nodded sadly and murmured in agreement, rising from the table. Patricia was the first to see a sneaky sort of smile spread across her best friend's face. The excitement could almost be heard in her voice when she spoke again. It built up as she went on. "especially since I was able to get us a two-day extension on the project!"

She expected Amber to squeal with joy and go get Fabian's guitar. She expected Mick to toss Nina the soccer ball back, and go find his poetry book. She expected Jerome to go fetch the bracelet he'd become so accustomed to wearing that it had begun to leave an impression on his wrist. She expected Mara to celebrate in an alien language. She expected some kind of reaction.

All eight others just stood there silently, staring at her. Their jaws didn't drop and they seemed to be willing themselves not to blink. Then, Patricia's eyebrows lowered. A signature annoyed expression of Jerome's entered her eyes. The cross expression seemed contagious, but she was the only one who spoke.

"Damn it Joy, now we all have to change!"

She was obviously teasing, though she tried to keep a straight face. No one could manage that.

Despite the inconvenience that came from Joy waiting to tell them until then, they couldn't be happier to have a change of plans...

**(How much is that for the 'swear jar'? Pretty unexpected for one of my stories, but The Throne thought it fit well and she has brilliant ideas.) THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if there are any spelling/grammar/phrasing mistakes (I'll keep checking but I usually miss things when editing my own stuff). Also, if there's anything you want me to elaborate on. Ideas are greatly appreciated, I'll update ASAP! =]**


	17. In The Meantime

**Happy Christmas Eve Eve! (And Happy second-to-last day of Hanukkah, I forgot to mention. Happy Everything, since I don't know when my next update will be.) I've been working on this for quite awhile, hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BlackCat46, musicrox15, PurpleDucks5, sinfullysarcastic and The Throne. To the chart:**

**Nina plays Alfie/Fabian plays Mara/Patricia plays Jerome/Amber plays Fabian/Mick plays Patricia/Mara plays Alfie/Jerome plays Amber/Alfie plays Nina**

The announcement of dismissal fell on deaf ears as icy blue eyes broke their focus away from the desktop. Jerome's heavy-feeling feet carried him up to the front of the history classroom, which all the other students were clearing out of. Instinctively, his housemates lingered in the doorway. They were among the last ones out-waiting for him to join them-but he silently told them to proceed.

Jason had not been oblivious to his student's presence, but for whatever reason he only acknowledged it once the others were gone. Jerome quietly cleared his throat. He hadn't talked all class long. Which was uncharacteristic either way. "I should've said this yesterday, but-"

"What's up?" Jason interrupted. His tone implied there was nothing to tell. As if he read Jerome's mind. Mentally shaking that off, the boy continued.

"I wanted to apologize about… what happened."

Jason didn't look surprised that he'd heard. (Almost as if he'd caught him eavesdropping.) However, he did seem upset. "Why?"

Jerome blinked. "Because it's my fault." Guilt dripped from every word.

Jason found himself laughing, as he packed up his belongings. He did so without looking down, so he could keep his glance set on his sorrowful student. "How is it _your_ fault it took me so long to say what I was feeling? What everyone else had already figured out? That's on me."

It was obvious from Jerome's head shake and swallowed scoff that he disputed that argument. "You're the one that had it figured out," He was shot a look filled with curiosity as to how he arrived at that conclusion. "You knew what you said wasn't gonna matter to her. That's why you kept your mouth shut. But we had to push it, and I did the most damage."

"History isn't the easiest of subjects for everyone to grasp." Jason said, as if they were talking about something else entirely. The switch of subjects was so sudden Jerome seemed to be suffering from whiplash. His teacher's tone of voice fit friendly chatter, not a serious conversation. "For some it's just not their thing. They get by on memorization, educated guesses and sometimes… some very creatively thrown together explanations. But I have to say, _that's_ the most inaccurate thing I've ever heard one of my students say."

Jerome knew his teacher was trying to get him to take his apology back, but the only way he could think to respond was: "Knowing us, I'm not sure I believe that."

Jason could see what he meant, given the history of the Anubis house residents, but he couldn't let himself get off track. "I kept my mouth shut because I was a coward. Of course honesty matters. It's no one's fault that she doesn't feel that way about me."

Jerome still wasn't convinced. "What makes you so sure she doesn't?"

"I'm taking her word for it. Sometimes the people you fall for are the ones you're not expecting. They can be in your life for awhile and you don't even consider them. Until one day something changes. Days like that we see that change is good." Jason could see that his student was taking what he'd learned to heart, but he didn't realize just how much his words resonated.

"Do you think you'll be that lucky?" Jerome's thoughts hadn't translated well. What he meant to ask was: "Do you think I'll be that lucky?"

The man shrugged. "If you're gonna call it luck, maybe I already am. For me, it's getting increasingly easier to trust in love. I see it everywhere." He didn't have to take any time to come up with an example. "You and your housemates…" Jason trailed because he knew he'd get cut off.

"It's not like we're all gonna pair off. It's not like we can." There were nine of them, and Jerome had seen plenty of times that a crush was not a guarantee. That feeling lived up to its name more often than not. Only those with mutual feelings seemed lucky.

"No matter how sappy you feel admitting it, you all love each other."

"Yeah." Jerome agreed. It was much easier to do that thanks to the project. He wasn't sure of that before.

"Be thankful for that." Jason told him. (He took that as: 'Show your appreciation for that'. Doing so was already in the works, and as he saw it it was up to him to make that an ongoing trend.) "And stop feeling sorry for me. I don't. Not anymore."

After a pause, Jerome spoke a thought. "Maybe it's just practice." His teacher looked to him for explanation. "I still feel like I owe a lot of apologies." For the first time in their conversation, Jason was at a loss for words. He could hear the pain in his student's voice. Like their were things he didn't know how to make up for. The man had no advice to offer on that, and could only hope Jerome's housemates did. Especially if there was less to make up for than he felt responsible for.

"Then you've figured it out." He concluded finally. Fully aware that words like that were an extreme rarity prior to the project. For most, it was just an assignment. For the kids of Anubis? "It's a learning experience."

* * *

><p>The schoolday sped by, and the weather was too beautiful to be ignored. The second students were dismissed, they were making plans to do things together outside. Some of the adults, however, had no one to plan with. Jason didn't mind this, but he spotted someone who looked like she did. Someone who, as far as he was concerned, had sworn off talking to him.<p>

He tried to walk past Esther like he didn't notice she was there. Her words slowed his pace, though she wasn't speaking to him. She was mid conversation, tapping the back of her phone to try and calm her nerves. "We'll have to postpone dinner." After a pause, she said: "I know you already made a reservation. Sorry for the inconvenience." He expected that sentence to have a bit more bite, since odds were Esther was being addressed as if she was the inconvenience. "Believe me, Stan has a good reason." This sounded like making excuses, but Jason blamed that on jealousy creeping up on him again. He scolded himself, since he knew this was none of his business anyway. Considering she gave no specific reason for why she was canceling plans, he knew it wasn't the caller's business either.

Jason mentally flinched when Esther turned and saw him, but she spoke as if no one was there. Giving the vaguest of answers, with the least amount of emotion in her voice. "He had to take care of something."

* * *

><p>Before the project, Alfie would sometimes spend nice afternoons at the skatepark, no matter how much Jerome would insist he had no skill. It was up to Mara to fill that role now, but her lack of athleticism was preventing her from keeping up the act. Despite this, she refused to give up. Thinking back to what Amber did when learned to play guitar. If she was an expert from the start, it wouldn't be called learning.<p>

Her self-teaching was interrupted when she heard four of the others calling Alfie over to their huddle. Alfie-Nina was their leader, and he whispered to Amber, Jerome and Mick. The others took notice, because they'd been up to those same shenanigans for most of the day. There was no mystery to discuss, but pretending there was seemed fit. Plus, it earned them points and it was fun for them. Even though Mick and Mara still felt out of the loop.

When their little inside joke was over, Mara went back to trying to teach herself to skateboard. She fell as if it was an art form, and got back up with a smile on her face each time. Jerome and Mara rejoined the others, but Alfie and Amber stayed behind. They still whispered, though no one could guess what about.

* * *

><p>While the kids were at the skatepark, Victor was being treated to samples of different dishes Trudy planned to serve Monday night. In all his years working at the school, he couldn't remember acting as a taste tester before. Nothing he tried was bad or bland. It all was full of flavor, but he wasn't known for giving rave reviews. While it was a nice treat-and a bit of a break from his usual duties-he wondered why there was a need to prepare so much food. So he asked.<p>

"What's the occasion? I know I'll be happy when this project is finally over with, but do you really think they need all this in order to celebrate? It seems to me that they find an excuse to party every other week."

Trudy giggled. "Oh, but it's not just for them. Alfie's parents phoned. They want to come back to see the documentary Joy will be putting together."

"Do they really?" His chuckle hid a scoff. "They're not still angry about what went on the last time they were here?"

"The food fight? I'm sure they're over it by now." She insisted.

"That's not what I meant." He clarified, putting his fork down.

Trudy fought off a frown. "If they were still upset, I don't think they'd be coming back just yet. When I heard the news I thought they wouldn't be the only parents here to see the finished product. Helps to be prepared."

Victor didn't sound anywhere near as ecstatic as she looked. "Exactly how many are you expecting?"

In answer, Trudy could only shrug and smile.

* * *

><p>The adults were alerted to the resident's return by familiar sounds. Though this times, those sounds were clearly coming from Mara. She was staying in character, and it showed because Trudy couldn't help asking: "Do you hear Alfie protesting?"<p>

She rushed to the front door to find Mara being carried through it by the boys of the house. They each had to hold a limb because she was flailing so much. "I can walk," She insisted. "put me down."

"Well, you certainly can kick," Fabian said, having narrowly avoided being caught in the eye by her flailing foot. "But we don't want to risk you breaking your neck. You came pretty close to doing that back at the skatepark."

Before she could argue, Alfie said: "You deserve a break. Now, if you'd just calm down-"

"I was calm until you guys decided to carry me home!" She told the boys, clearly aggravated.

"Well, we wouldn't have decided to carry you home if you weren't _bleeding_." Jerome pointed out. He was annoyed by her behavior, but his worry outweighed that.

By this point, Trudy was already fetching first aid supplies. She was used to that sort of routine.

When Alfie first started skateboarding, he came home from the skatepark with fresh injuries each time. And each time the damage lessened, but-as she had explained to Victor-it never hurt to be prepared.

* * *

><p>The housemates stuck around each other even though they all had their own work to do. Nina exercised, confused when Jerome randomly started counting her sets for her. In French. Others smiled faintly at a memory, but she was too into her workout to notice.<p>

Alfie had just finished printing an assignment not due for weeks, and walked in with the stack of paper in his hands. Some got nervous just looking at how thick it was, but Amber simply handed him her stapler with a smile. This jogged his memory on something, and he asked Joy if she would be counting the twenty-seven page love note his girlfriend penned as part of the project grade.

"Not sure."

"Why not?" He wondered aloud.

"She didn't really stick to being Fabian throughout." Joy explained. "There's a lot of her in there."

Alfie smiled, realizing he would have to take a closer look at what Amber had written.

"Please, no skateboarding in the house, Alfie." The kids heard Trudy warn. She saw Mara's pouty face, which only prompted her to say: "You've done enough damage to yourself already. No need to make the house suffer, too."

Mara laughed. "You say that like the house has feelings, Trudes."

"It does." Alfie said matter-of-factly, before anyone else could respond. He was answered with a few murmurs of agreement and some strange looks. Nina smiled knowingly in reply, never missing a beat with her workout.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked Patricia in a whisper, seeing as she was the only one sitting around doing nothing. (Even Mick was busy, retouching the black polish on his nails.)

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Innocently, not irritatedly. She followed Fabian's eyes, which had moved from whatever he was taking notes on to the others. Most of which were 'paired off' as Jerome had put it. (And he would be, too, if he and Nina weren't in character.)

"You don't notice when you're busy," His distant tone told her he was speaking from experience. "especially if you like having time to yourself. When things slow down… you feel it."

Patricia crossed her arms, clearly not on board with this theory Fabian had about her. "You wanna know what I feel? I'm over it."

He suddenly was unsure if she was in character or not. She wasn't the only one who'd been burned by chances at love not taken.

Though that wasn't really what she meant. "I used to think I was wasting time, wasting energy, wasting breath on people who didn't _care _about me." Her tone was quiet, but a certain someone's ears had grown accustomed to zeroing in on her voice. "They do care. They…" Patricia trailed off for a second, but decided to finish her thought. "They both care."

A curbed gasp was reaction to a single drop of nail polish spilling onto fabric. Lucky for Mick, Trudy caught this and not Victor. She was already making her way over with a paper towel and a bottle of acetone before Mick got to his feet. In his panic, he missed part of the conversation.

"We all care about you." Fabian told Patricia, making her smile slightly. "I just… I hope getting over heartbreak doesn't mean giving up on love." In answer, she gave him a curious look. To his disappointment-and to his roommate's relief-she didn't ask for elaboration.

While Mick waited for his nails to dry, Fabian continued scribbling party plans. He figured he and Mara were the only two who would bother to map out how to have fun. And he wasn't expecting anyone to interrupt his plans for making plans.

"Please tell me those are song lyrics you're writing." Amber said as she walked up to him, audibly excited by that possibility.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said, mumbling rather than stuttering. The tone wasn't really directed at her, but the girl it was meant for had left his side awhile ago.

"You can make it up to me by taking a break from… whatever it is you're doing, so we can work on the song again." Amber flew through that sentence, but he caught every word.

Fabian's book closed with a clap, and for a second she thought he was angry at her. Even when he said "Sure." in agreement.

"Did _you _just agree to stop working to do something fun?"

"I'm worried if I don't," He began, as he held up his notebook. "this might not ever stop. And that would be pretty sad, considering what it's for."

* * *

><p>The kids found various ways to fill their time, but for the most part they stayed together. Except Mick. He went back to school in search of something he left behind.<p>

He was shocked to see the door to his secret room was already open when he got there.

Even more so when he got down the stairs. (He didn't need a flashlight for navigation since the lamp was on.) Someone was standing at the bottom. He kept his distance, like he didn't want to disturb anything. "Sorry for intruding." He said. Then, more to himself, he added: "I can't believe I'd forgotten about this place."

"You knew it was here, Mr. Sweet?" Mick was curious, but at this point he mostly wondered why he hadn't gotten in trouble yet.

His headmaster nodded. "We discovered it when I was a student here."

Mick didn't question who 'we' meant. Instead, he apologized. Not with the words he thought he'd use, either. "Sorry I stole your spot."

"Don't be." Eric insisted. "You made something of it." He said, a prideful smile. "Gave it life again."

"It was kind of a fair trade." Mick admitted, without even realizing it at first. The secret room and the project both did a good job of helping him brush himself off. "It helps." Mick went on. "I haven't needed much help lately, but when I do… this is a good place to be."

Eric was glad to hear that. "Nice to know it's being put to use again."

Mick blinked, realizing something. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

His headmaster heard the double meaning behind that question. He answered it with: "I should say not."

* * *

><p>Joy was the only one not in the dining room when Mick got back to the house. She was sitting on the stairs, awaiting his arrival. "You're just in time. Are you sure your superpower isn't sensing when the food's ready?"<p>

He chuckled. "I wish." She got up, and took a few steps before Mick started talking again. "It was a really good idea."

"What was?" She asked, a little lost on what he meant.

"The project." Mick clarified. "I just wasn't sure if anyone told you that."

She thought about it. Many had mentioned how great the project was. She had gotten a few personal thank yous here and there. She laughed when she thought about it more. "I didn't expect anyone to thank me. You hated me when you found out you had to do this."

It took Mick a heart-stopping second to realize Joy meant 'you' in the general sense. "We hated having to face what we didn't know," He corrected, thinking over how much the housemates had discovered about each other. And themselves. "and having to admit we didn't know it." The fact that there were still many discoveries to be made showed this project wasn't just about expanding their acting chops.

The housemates were meeting people they'd known for years.

"That's all changed now." Joy said. Then, jokingly, she added: "I'm your best friend, remember?"

The look he gave was one of agreement. She watched as his eyes travel to the others at the table they had yet to sit down to join. "You're a best friend to all of us." He told her, walking on.

Joy just stood there for a second, baffled. Then she smiled brightly and went to take her seat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Alfie and Nina were handling chores. They washed and dried dishes-using an assembly line technique that just happened automatically-without so much as a word. They were content in their silence, until it was shattered by a broken dish.<p>

They both jumped back a bit, startled. No one else seemed to hear the noise. "Alfie," Nina said. The only edge in voice was brought on by concern. She'd seen the absent look in his eye just before he dropped the plate, but hadn't had a chance to ask about it. "what's wrong?"

Rather than a reply, he offered an apology and began cleaning up his mess.

The plate was broken in two, and she took the bigger half from him, still trying to get an answer. "Alfie, what is it?"

"I just realized something." He said, as more of a spoken thought than an explanation. Cleanup was done quickly, but Nina was still in the dark about what caused the mess. She watched as Alfie leaned against the sink and sighed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." She assured. You can tell all of us."

"I don't know if it'll make any difference." He admitted sadly.

She joined him where he stood. "It _won't_ make any difference if you keep it to yourself." The look he gave her then seemed to say he felt like deliberately breaking something else. It wasn't directed at her, though. He was angry over what he'd just figured out.

"Maybe we need an excuse. Maybe we can't be friends unless we're forced into it."

"That's ridiculous." She immediately dismissed, though she couldn't laugh it off.

"Not if you really think about it." Alfie argued.

"I have thought about it. No one forced me and Amber or Fabian and Mick or Joy and Patricia or... you and Jerome to be friends."

"What about everyone else? What about how every example you just gave happened because of the room situation? What about how-" He lowered his voice, even though they were alone. "with Sibuna, we were only a team because no one could do that on their own?" He ignored the incredulous look on her face and kept talking. "We're lucky we have that. For everyone who didn't talk before, it took two weeks of playing pretend to actually get real with each other." He had a point. He went from barely standing to sitting on the floor in a slump when he said: "And that's about to be gone."

She joined him in sitting, so he would be at eye level. "The project will be over soon, but that doesn't mean w-"

"How do you know it's not just gonna go back to the way it was before?" He couldn't help but interrupt. He was looking to her for an honest answer.

She thought about it for herself, and almost laughed. "I used to be able to count the number of friends I had on one hand." She saw the corner of his mouth tilt upward just slightly. "I was never the same after being here. I was never the same after Sibuna. I'm a part of something. And I don't think that's going away." Alfie still didn't look completely convinced. "This was just a push." Like the board arrangement. Like Sibuna. "We needed it so we could connect more. Now we don't."

Silence fell again as Alfie thought it over. He arrived at one conclusion. "Joy's a genius."

"Yeah," Nina agreed, her smile sparked by his. "Somebody oughta tell her."

* * *

><p>While the kids were wishing the hours of the night would stretch on, Esther was hoping that sleep would bring them to an end. In the morning, her fiancé would be back. Then she could complain to him about how tough it was to get shut eye when he wasn't around. It hadn't always been that way, but now she knew what she was missing.<p>

She seemed to be missing more than just his company. It should've been easy to sleep, knowing he'd be back soon. But some unconscious thought kept her eyes open. She sat on her bed, flipping through channels. This time of night, only some rather random movies were on.

Each one she came across was some type of historical drama. Realizing this, she knew what kept her up.

It was stupid, since she had Stan to wait up for. He was the man she knew. He was the man she fell in love with. And she wasn't about to let the warnings of a few students change her mind about that.

They didn't know the whole story. Jason didn't know the whole story. Despite this, they all tried to change it. And this angered her. Because it almost worked.

Esther shut off the TV, lied down and brought her hands to her face. She sighed into them. Nothing was really on her mind. She knew when Stan would be back, and she was happy about that. She really was. She felt like the girls from Anubis. Some of which had no doubt fallen into the same trap she was in. The truth hurt when it hit her.

Guiltily, she admitted to herself: _Even when he's out of my head, he's not out of my heart_.

* * *

><p>"We were just getting to the best part." Amber whined once Victor shooed her away from the foot of Fabian's bed. With a sigh, the boy closed his song book.<p>

"Thanks for the help." Fabian said as she left. It was strange to hear. She was the one who pulled him away from his work.

"You're the one that helped me."

He shrugged. "Seems like a fair trade."

On the topic of trades, the bedspreads had all been switched back. Everyone would be sleeping in their own beds that night.

They remembered what it was like taking trips and missing their own beds, even if it was just for a day. Now, there was so much they didn't want to put to rest. Switching lives proved that no one really had it any easier. This wasn't a competition. This was a chance to bond.

When Amber got back to her room, she saw that Nina was already asleep. As reluctant as everyone was to go to bed, they were actually tired. Amber had only taken off her shoes when she heard a knock at the door. (And Victor yelling out the door of his office that he'd already dropped his pin, and time was wasting.)

"I'll be quick." Alfie insisted. Then he turned to Amber, who had just opened the door for him. "I just came to say goodnight." He told her.

"Oh," she said, smiling. "Goodnight." She expected that to be it.

Not for him to close the door behind him and move her gently so she was leaning up against it. She was too busy holding the hands that guided her there to notice. She caught on to what was going on when he leaned in. They both shut their eyes. He cupped her face and felt the smile that graced it as their lips touched. The kiss was quick as he'd promised it would be, but by no means a 'flatline'. When they broke apart, his eyes opened to see her blush. She moved out of the way of the door, and he left without another word.

One he left, Amber closed the door again, giggling to herself. Now she had no doubt she would sleep sound.

Not everyone planned on sleeping, though. Joy had her headphones on, and was editing. So she couldn't hear Mara call to her.

She looked to Patricia for help getting Joy's attention, only to find that Patricia was sleeping. She almost laughed, wondering how that happened so fast. Not knowing what a common occurrence it was that night. She walked over and tapped the spacebar on Joy's laptop, pausing whatever she was working on.

Joy took the headphones off her ears and had them resting around her neck. "Yeah?" She didn't sound bothered, but she wasn't giving Mara her full attention.

"It's lights out." She answered, gesturing to the laptop. The only thing giving off light. Mara didn't sound angry, she just wanted Joy to get some rest.

"You reckon by the morning this'll have edited itself into a story? At this point it looks like a bunch of nothing."

Even though Joy was criticizing herself, Mara had to laugh. "It can't be nothing. I've learned a lot because of this project. Thank you for that."

A smile spread across Joy's face. "Mara, you're a genius!"

She wasn't sure if she'd been called that before. Know-it-all, maybe. Though she wasn't fond of that. "Well, I-"

"Hope you don't mind," Joy interrupted, as she put her things away. "You just made more work for yourself."

"What does that mean?" Mara asked, looking lost. (Although she was happy they could both get some sleep.)

"I'll tell you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Patricia woke to the sensation of being shaken. A glare set in her closed eyes and she groaned. After a moment, her eyes slowly opened, traveling down to the spot on her arm where cold hands were still planted.<p>

Hands she immediately recognized, due to black nail polish.

Mick's eyes met hers. They looked sorrowful rather than scared. "I have to tell you something." He explained in a whisper.

She figured that. What she didn't understand was why it was so important it couldn't wait for daylight. "Now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Now's better than later."

Her eyes moved from him to the clock just as it hit 3:00 on the dot. "Remember the conversation we had coming back from the zoo? Where we said we weren't morning people? I was serious. I thought you were, too." Her voice was still low, and the annoyance she felt was buried under how sleepy she sounded.

"Technically, it's not morning yet. The way I see it, morning comes with the sun. And it's not like we haven't done this before." He pointed out, thinking back to the night none of the housemates slept.

She looked at him again, stifling a yawn. That was when… none of us could sleep. I was doing quite good until I was rudely interrupted."

"I'm sorry." There was something funny about the way he said that, but not in a sense that made her want to laugh. It was as if he had more to apologize to her for besides waking up. "I sort of made you a promise." He went on, validating her theory.

"You wrote up the list?" She guessed. Patricia didn't sound particularly excited, but she got up.

"Okay, two promises." Mick corrected himself. In the dark, he couldn't really see her cross her arms. He heard her, though, and knew that action was her way of asking for elaboration. Before he could explain, she found a flashlight, opened the door and started down the stairs.

He looked after her, baffled and silently laughing. Then he followed. "The first night was one thing. Should we really be sneakin' around like this?" The words almost rolled into one, but she understood his question perfectly.

That was her turn to laugh. "Trust me. I'm an expert."

"I don't doubt it." He mumbled, as the reached the bottom step.

She glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Not really sure." He admitted. "Never heard the stories."

For a second her eyes were aimed at the ground. Then, she told him: "They're not all good stories." Most of Sibuna's adventures were actually terrifying when she thought back. Sometimes the memories remained even if she tried not to think about them.

"That's okay." He assured, holding up his poetry book. "There's some bad parts in here, too." The two fell silent for the time it took them to find a seat. "Do you want to read it yourself?" He asked, having only pulled back the cover.

"Would you read it to me?" Patricia asked. This wasn't a hope, she was actually surprised he gave her an option.

"Sure," Mick said "but you might not like it either way."

"It's your first poem." She reasoned. "I write nearly every day and I'm not satisfied with everything." She yawned before she continued. "Maybe five out of a hundred, if I'm lucky."

He yawned back. "That's not what I mean." That sorrowful look had crept back into his eye.

"What _do _you mean?"

"When you read, it'll make sense."

"Maybe not." She countered. "Sometimes it only makes sense to the poet. That's why I wasn't afraid to show you most of my stuff."

"I thought it was 'cause you trusted me."

"I do trust you." Patricia assured. "_Now_."

"Oh, but you didn't then?" He asked, obviously insulted.

She gave him a look. "_No_, you were a heartbreaker." He tone got more gentle. (Surprising, especially at this time of night.) "And I thought… a heartbreaker who's alone just looks for more hearts to break."

He closed the book, a frown forming on his face. "That's not what I aim for, ya know. That's not what I wanna be."

She shook her head. "That's not what you are. I know that now." She opened her mouth again, but said nothing. A false start that had him concerned. "I was hurting." He knew that, but to hear it was even worse. "And I didn't want anyone to see it. But they did. And you… felt it. I didn't think you cared." He couldn't say he blamed her for thinking that way.

What she said next upset him. "I wanted you to miss out. I wanted you to lose." The word 'lose' was buried under breath. 'I kept _wishing _for it." Mick didn't understand. He wasn't sure how the conversation took such a turn. Or why Patricia seemed so angry with herself. It all became clear when she finished her thought. "So…" She said, looking him directly in the eye "maybe _you_ shouldn't trust _me_." She got up, ready to climb the stairs again.

His voice held her back. "It doesn't matter what you thought then. We were both wrong. We were _all_ wrong." He quickly rephrased.

There was a difference. "I still am." She said. "It's hard for me to think about what you don't get to have, with all that I see handed to you. But it's no excuse." She turned away from him, and resumed walking.

He stood up. "Patricia, you can't go back to sleep like this." The worry he felt made him raise his voice a little. It was far from his regular outbursts, and she didn't even flinch.

She scoffed. "I won't sleep now." She turned her head to look at him one last time, before walking on. Her voice was back at a whisper. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Mick knew the words he felt racing up his throat were selfish. He thought they'd bring confusion rather than comfort, but he couldn't hold them back.

"See you there, Emerald Eyes…"

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what some of your favorite lessons characters learned about themselves and each other during the project were. That'll be a big help. Also, if there are any spelling/grammar/phrasing errors please let me know. **

**I update my profile at least weekly now, so check back if you're wondering how writing's going. Feel free to 'drop me a line on my tumblr, vibrant-falkon. I'll update ASAP! =]**


End file.
